Wind Child
by Strawberry Finch
Summary: Inuyasha and the others somehow get to Kagome's world for some event, and when they return to the well house to go back, the well has vanished. InuKag MirSan
1. One Way Well

The U.S. is so strange... por ejemplo, only in America is it that people buy a big mac, super size fries, and a diet coke. AAACK! Sorry, just rambling about weird stuff... I think Pat is starting to rub off on me...

ANYWAY, the fan fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... sniffle.... But im gonna change that, hehehe (walks off with a giant net in hand)

**CHAPTER ONE - One way well**

"WAKE UP CALL KAGOME!" Mr. Tsunoshi screamed, jolting Kagome back into reality. She had been daydreaming about Inuyasha again, which seemed to be a favorite pastime of hers now.

"Huh? OH! Sorry..." she said. The other students around her snickered, as she sighed with anxiety. She desperately wanted to get out of school already, so that she could get all of her friends back in the feudal area to come into her era for a while. Of course, considering that it was Friday and the last period of the day, getting out was what was on pretty much everyone's minds.

"Now, as I was saying," the bell rang. Mr. Tsunoshi glared at the annoying intercom which broadcasted the ring, and sighed. "You guys sure were saved by the bell. Vet on out of here."

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the bone eaters well, while the others watched his apprehension. Shippou, however, just watched with nausea.

"What's taking her so long?!" Inuyasha said, still killing and crushing the poor grass beneath him. Then again, he already wore it out of the ground. "Inuyasha... urp, can you stop pacing? You're making feel sick." The young kitsune said.

"Same goes here, stop it." the slightly purple Miroku said (A/N - ironic) .

"I can't help it, okay?! Get off My back!" Inuyasha blurted out. 'Oops.' he thought, feeling blush tinting his cheeks.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, and why would that be, Inuyasha?" she questioned, hoping for something worth to tell Kagome.

"Uh, err, um, nothing!" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome closed the front door, and let her ton weighing backpack slam to the ground. (A/N - I feel for her. That's what I do everyday when I get back from High school. Oi) "Hi mom, I'm gonna go get Inuyasha and the others, and come right back. See ya in a minute." she said, heading towards the door to the shrine/well. "Oh Kagome, be quick though. A big storm is coming, and I..."

"Later."

'Oi.' Her mother thought. 'Oh well, at least she is just think about Inuyasha. Good' she silently smirked to herself, as Sota walked through the front door, dropping his back pack on Kagomes.

Inuyasha looked down the well to see Kagome looking back up at him. "Hey..." she trailed off into thought. 'Baka, he is too damn hot.' "Get the others, kay?" she asked. He nodded, and was grinning ear to ear on the inside. He motioned to everyone else to come, and he jumped down the well, catching a glimpse of Kagome going back to her era. He quickly followed.

"So Kagome... what was this big thing that you wanted to get us all here for?" Inuyasha asked intently.

"KAGOME, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!" Sota screamed. She smiled apologetically.

"It's Sotas birthday, and he really wanted all of you guys to be here." She said.

As Miss Higurashi lit the candles on the cake for Sota, she looked through the window. The wind had started blowing hard, and rain was beginning to fall. 'Oh boy, this doesn't look good...' she thought, keeping her smile on.

But as the party continued, the storm picked up too. No one but Miss Higurashi seemed to notice it, that is until the hail began pounding the roof. "What the..." Sango began, but was quickly interrupted by a monstrosity of a thunder clap. Shippou jumped to Kagome, who jumped to Inuyasha, while Sango jumped to Miroku. All but Shippou and the rest of Kagomes' family were blushing.

Inuyasha was fighting the urge to grab onto Kagome. 'Not know, not know!' But things simply went from bad to worse. The electricity went out soon after, and pretty much everyone was clinging onto someone in terror. Kagome, for example, was latched onto Inuyasha, while he was fighting his urges of holding onto her more romantically. Miroku, on the other, didn't fight the urges he had, and gained a five-star on the cheek for it.

Out of nowhere, sirens began blasting a warning of an unknown danger. Only Grandpa and his daughter knew what it meant. "EVERYONE, DOWN TO THE BASEMENT!" They shouted in unison. The warning was one they had not heard for years, and thought they would never again hear its destructive cry. A Tornado was near. "Why?" Miroku asked, while Kagome questioned, "We have basement?" As her mom and grandfather began to pull up some of the tatami to reveal a floor door, a window shattered in the kitchen. Wind blasted into the house, knocking down tons of things, and shattering many others. Without hesitation, everyone jumped into the cement, and rather dusty I might add, basement.

- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!How do you like that for a cliffhanger! But don't worry, I already have a lot of ideas for like, 17 more chapters, including finding out who the bad guy is.

Sayonara!


	2. Vanishing Wind

OMG! I CAME ON AND SAW 3 REVIEWS ALREADY! YEEHAW! Okay, that was weird...

Sorry, keeping you from the fan fic, shutting up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang, but does that mean I can't kidnap them?

Miroku- "HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Shippou- "WHERE IS INUYASHA! WHY HASN'T HE COME YET?!"

Inuphinox - don't worry, he shall soon be joining us ( walks off with an evil grin )

**CHAPTER TWO - Vanishing Winds**

Kagome's mom latched up the door, while grandpa was praying for dear life. "Mom, why are we," thud. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Miss Higurashi turned on a flashlight, and the small, cramped, incubator of a basement was revealed. Kagome had walked straight into a wall.

"Nice move, sis." Sota said snickering. As brother and sister began to quarrel, and others joined in in the fighting, the siblings' mother turned on a battery radio to listen for when it would be that all of them could come up from the dungeon of a basement. Since the walls were a foot thick, it was very improbable that a person could hear anything from the outside world (A/N - duh). 'Please be soon,' she thought. 'It's like an oven down here!' She then quickly explained what on earth was happening. Kagome and Sota were panic stricken, while the others thought 'I wonder a future era tornado is?...'

Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours, when finally Miss Higurashi gave the word of safe passage. During this time, the others down in the incubator had fought, learned how to play cards, and talked about things as far as Naraku to the absurdly too high food prices at theme parks (A/N - Me thinks that Inuyasha others had to first be informed about what the hell a theme park was)

The sun was setting outside, and to everyone's relief, the house was still intact. Only problem was to clean up the mess the window bursting made, to the fallen branches outside. But poor Sotas' cake was completely wrecked, along with several of the presents that had been brought for him. Inuyasha sensed sorrow and despair coming from him, and walked over to him. "It's okay, kid. I guess next time we come over, we'll be able to bring you presents from the feudal era, okay?" he said. (A/N - AWWWWW!)

"Okay." Sota said, his teary eyes lifting from their saddened state.

Miroku pulled Inuyasha over, "Inuyasha, do you think we should try to help out, or just go back?" he whispered. Inuyasha debated this in his head, but decided to take the lazy way out. "Nah, why should we?"

"Lazy bum."

"Perverted monk."

"Shut up."

"Like hell."

"F you."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno. I heard Kagome say it once."

"Wow, that's descriptive."

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you had an expanded vocabulary." The hanyou simply growled, and walked over to Sango and Shippou to inform them that they were going to leave.

Incense burned slowly in a small room in an abandoned castle, as a boy no older than Sota sat in the lotus position. He suddenly snapped his gray-irised, red-pupiled eyes. "So, the famed Inuyasha believes he is going to go back to the feudal era, does he? I'd _love_ to see him try...." he snickered to himself, before, getting up, and leaving the room, which was decorated with Japanese calligraphy of wind.

"Inuyasha, are you actually just going to leave my family and I here to try to clean all of this up?!" Kagome nearly screamed, as the hanyou and followers headed towards the well.

"Yup." he said.

"You lazy bum."

"Bossy wench."

"Selfish dog."

"Bitchy Brat." (A/N - bad move)

"Sit, boy!"

Crash.

Sango just rolled her eyes, and kept remembering that they DID secretly love each other. She and Miroku grabbed onto one of his kimonos' sleeves, and dragged him the rest of the way to the well. They opened they shrine doors, and dropped Inuyashas' kimono sleeves. "Ow..." he mumbled.

"Uh guys, what are you staring at?" Kagome said, walking up to the doorway. Her eyes popped fully open, and jaw dropped wide open. The well was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Ya, I know that wasn't a lengthy chapter, but I plan on writing for hours on end tomorrow, so you should expect one more.... Um... another word for long.... Whatever, I'll get to that later. In the mean time (opens a trunk, and dumps Kaede out of a huge sack into it, and closes it) my collection is coming along rather well.

But anyway, hints for next and future chapters:

Mall issues

Roller coasters

and Chemistry set gone boom

R AND R (please)


	3. Little Known Secrets

I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ABOUT MY STORY! THANK YOU!

Any way, back to the world of Inuyasha and ramen...

Disclaimer - I don't' own Inuyasha or anyone else, but about my kidnapping them...

Myoga - HELP! HE'S STUFFED ME INTO A CACTUS!!!!

Inuphinox - well, it's just necessary procedure to keep you from escaping (checks Myogas name off a list, already containing the check marl by Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Ayame, and Sota) Hmmm... whom should I kidnap next (grins maliciously) that's a good one... (walks off with a giant leaf blower in hand)

Miroku - That kid is sadistic.

Ayame - No really... is that your hand?

**CHAPTER THREE - Little known secrets**

Inuyasha twirled the ramen around his fork for what seemed to be ages. The well had disappeared, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Kagome was just now telling her mother about the issue, which ultimately ended with her coffee cup shattering into a million pieces on the floor. Understandable answer.

He was getting annoyed by the question quizzing Miss Higurashi was doing to Kagome, and decided to round up everyone into the living room to discuss the whole predicament. Not many people had a major idea of what to do anyway, so they might as well do something to pass the time.

"Well, it's not like we can stay in this time," Miroku put flatly. "It just wouldn't be right."

"I hate to break it to you, but there aren't many other choices that we have. It's not like we can go out there and dig a new well or something." Sango retorted. She then noticed Inuyashas interest with the dumb plan. "Don't even think about it, Inuyasha." Kagome had now joined the others in the room, and tried to figure out what they were all now bickering on.

"Feh, even if we stayed in this time, where do you think that we'd stay? There ain't a lot of people around here that are like Kaede and will just let us stay in their home." the hanyou barked.

"Well, you can stay here of course! It was such a good idea that I already pulled out the extra futons! Sango will be with Kagome in her room, and the rest of you will be with Sota. Tomorrow we'll have to get all of you some more modern clothes, but I'm sure that wont be much of an issue! Whew" Miss Higurashi chirped, popping out of no where. She quickly gained the stares of all in the room, along with heart attacks from her unusual peppiness. Shippou jumped over to Kagome and whispered "Kagome, why is your mom being so scary?"

"Coffee."

"What's kah-fuh-yee?'

"Never mind."

"Inuyasha is going to be in the same room as me?!" Sota practically screamed. He then practically fainted, but not before practically groveling to his practically doped-on-coffee mother. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou just stared at the monster that they would be sharing a room with for a long time.

"I've never been on a bed this... boingy." Sango said gleefully. She was getting very fond of the room that she would be staying in.

"Oh you haven't seen nothin yet..." Kagome said, walking over and locking her door. She then went over to her desk, and heaved out a huge, steel, suitcase looking... case. Sango was intrigued, and went over to see what her roommate was doing.

Kagome then took off the large poster above her desk, and behind was a large mirror with light bulbs above it.

She unlatched the case.

Sango squealed with delight.

Kagome laughed.

Before them was the largest assortment of make up, perfume, fashion books, and a large book entitled _How to Make Guys go Head over Heels. _They would then spend the rest of the night experimenting with the nearly illegal amount of goods in the case...

"RISE AND SHINE!!!!!" Kagome's mom shouted through the doors of both rooms. She had obviously had her early morning coffee. Sango bolted for her boomerang weapon at this sound, as Inuyasha, had unsheathed Tetsusaiga. They then realized it was just Kagome's hyper- active mother, and calmed down a little bit. Kagome and Sota, however, were used to this insanity, so they just groaned an answer of annoyance.

Kagome's mom kicked down Kagome's door, and dumped cold water on her daughter. This seemed to be the best method for waking her up. For good reason.

Kagome shrieked of the ice cold water, and Inuyasha went flying into her room to see if she was okay. Upon entering, he had completely forgot that he was still in the boxers that had been provided for him (A/N - I have no idea how... wow, ive been really silent), and blushed as deep as his kimono. Of course he then bolted back out of the room, slammed Sota's door, and locked it. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

Kagome, on the other hand, was intrigued by why he had rushed to her side. Both Sango and Miss Higurashi knew, but didn't make anything of it.

"So, how did all of you sleep last night?" Miss Higurashi said, poking at her father to wake him up. Although, she had an evil urge to just leave him with his face in the scrambled eggs.

"I slept... um..."Kagome trailed off, thinking about the nightmare she had had. 'Note to self, tell Sango about dream later on.'

Everyone else responded that they slept perfectly, except Inuyasha (A/N - hint, hint ). Yet most of those at the breakfast table were not very talkative, considering how they woke up.

Inuyasha just couldn't stop thinking about his dream. 'That was the worst nightmare I've ever had. I have got to make sure she doesn't find out...' he continued to slowly eat his eggs.

"Everyone, in!" Miss Higurashi commanded. Inuyasha and the others excluding Shippou did as the were told, and got into the SUV. They were now to the mall to get Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku more modern clothes. Inuyasha, had his hat on, but the others had more worried looks on their faces.

"So, do you have any idea on what you'll get at the mall?" Kagome whispered to Sango. She had been educated last night about what the hell a mall was. "I think... But it is going to blow Miroku out of his mind..." Both of them remembered what the read in the book they read last night...

_One of the best ways to get a guy begging for mercy is to wear something that tremendously appeals to their taste._

_... the car continued on it's journey._

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OOOOOOoooo... what do they have in plan for the boys.... Man, this is completely strange coming from a guy himself, but hey, I have four sisters, so get off my back, which reminds me...

Sota - Oh no, now who did he get...

Inuyasha - NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'LL NEVER GO IN THERE!

Inuphinox66 - (points giant leaf blower to him) GET IN OR I'LL MESS YOUR HAIR UP SO BAD YOUR MOTHER WOULD NEVER RECOGNIZE YOU!

Inuyasha - NEVER!

Inuphinox66 - (clicks on leaf blower)

Inuyasha - AHHHhhhhhhhhh...

Inuphinox66 - ( closes closet door Inuyasha has been blown into, locks it) Well, he didn't have to make such a bluster about it (checks his name off)

Myoga - Uh hey, little help here?...


	4. Thrills, Chills, and Credit Cards

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! IT BOOSTS ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAAAAAAY!

Now, as I was going to do... (Grabs the sedated Totosai, chains him to the wall with Miroku, Ayame, Shippou, and Sota. Myoga is still is his cactus)

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Inuphinox66 - INUYASHA, SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THAT CLOSET!

Inuyasha - LIKE HELL I WON'T!

Inuphinox66 - YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I AT LEAST GAVE YOU A WINDOW THINGY!

(Inuphinox66's sister, Irishwolf511, walks in) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?!

Inuphinox66 - Uh... kidnapping Inuyasha characters... wanna join me?

Irishwolf511 - (looks at Inuyasha) DOGGY EARS! Cute! (Plays with ears)

**CHAPTER FOUR - Thrills, Chills, and Credit Cards**

Kagome's mother decided to take the boys on their clothes journey, while Kagome would take Sango for her new looks. Speaking of looks, the group got quite a few from their old clothes.

"Uh, Sango... Let's hurry." Kagome said, starting to run, avoiding eye stares whenever possible. That's when she bumped into him. Literally.

"Oh, hi Kagome!" the idiotic Hojo said, picking himself off the ground.

"Hi, Hojo. Um, I'd love to talk, but there's somewhere that I have to go immediately. Bye!" she said before he could say anything else, and bolted her way to the women's clothes store. "Whew, that was close." she sighed.

"Um, might I ask who that was?"

"Oh, just some idiotic guy who can't take a hint." (A/N - no really) Kagome replied. "Oh, okay." Sango said. An overly peppy staff member walked over to them, "Hi! I'm Chifufuni, do you need some help?"

'Must... not... kill...' Kagome hammered into her head. "Yes," Kagome pushed the dumbfounded Sango towards Chifufuni. "Her."

"Master Kamiko-Zephuru..." a young man bowed to the boy. Kamiko-Zephuru acknowledged the man with short, silver hair. And amber eyes. "Yes Inuyosuto?"

"The well has been vani-exorsized, just as you said." Kamiko-Zephuru simply walked by Inuyosuto, and picked up an orb resting on a decorated table. "Of course it did, and how many times have we been over this, no bowing."

Inuyosuto got up from his place, and walked over to the boy, which was forcing wind out of his hand to make the orb float. "Tell me, Inuyosuto, do you know anything about the people who live there in that shrine?" He asked. He already knew enough about them, and only wished to see if his right hand man knew anything. "No, master, why?"

"No reason... send for Sangarouka. I need to discuss something with her."

"Yes master." The hanyou caught himself bowing, and left before he could finish it. Kamiko-Zephuru did not notice, however, for he was too deep in thought. 'I wonder if any of them even realize that they are the reincarnations of those in that shrine... hmmm...'

"I look like an idiot." Inuyasha said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a rather tight red t-shirt with baggy blue jeans. He put his hat back on, and left the dressing room.

"I am not wearing this load of crap!" he said to Miss Higurashi. She, in turn, pointed to the nearby girls who were drooling over his very visible muscles.

"Maybe you do know what you're picking out for me...," he whispered to her, while smiling awkwardly towards the mass of girls outside the store.

"Told you."

"Whatever, just gimme what else you have."

"Here ya go." she handed him a stack of clothes, and Inuyasha went back into the changing room. 'I'll just consider those girls as my test dummies for Kagome...' he thought to himself.

Miroku had already tried on all of his clothes, and was satisfied with the navy t-shirt, dark jeans, and the black & purple flannel he had on. 'Comfy and fits my taste... this is perfect'

He thought, leaving the dressing room. He handed Miss Higurashi the rest of the clothes he tried, and easily spotted the mob of girls pressing their faces to the window.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Most likely, no."

"Gotchya." then he realized," Uh, Miss Higurashi, where are Sango and Kagome?"

"They're coming." 'And wait till you see what they have on...' she evilly snickered to herself.

"Kagome, do you really think Miroku will let is jaw drop?" Sango asked. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a black lace shawl over it, with jean shorts that were about as high up as Kagome's uniform skirt. "I don't see why not. Besides, that outfit is by far up his alley.," she said, adjusting her shopping bags full of clothes. For Sango and herself.

"Ok, true. But I'm pretty sure Inuyasha will go nuts when he sees you." Kagome was wearing a light blue tub top, and shorts as small as her new roommate's.

"I dunno... he might hate it completely."

"Kagome, he's a guy."

"No duh."

"I mean, he's _entitled _to drool over you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Compliments are my specialty."

"Since when, prey tell?"

"I don't know... last night?"

"Figured as much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... What the hell?" They were standing outside of the clothing shop her mother and the boys were supposed to be in, but a bunch of drooling girls were mobbed at the window. They suddenly squealed, "There _ he _ is!"

The friends were baffled, so they went inside the shop to see who _ he _ was. Upon entering, they knew. Inuyasha stood there with jean-shorts on (ragged on the bottom of the hems) (A/N - I'm rather descriptive, aren't I) and red t-shirt tight enough so it was possible to see all of his muscles. Kagome's mouth dropped straight open, and looked over to her mother. Miss Higurashi noticed, and gave a look like "You're very welcome." Of course, Inuyasha and Miroku both looked to who Kagome's mom was looking at, and dropped their jaws. Miroku drooled a little. Duh.

Unfortunately, one of the girls in the pack outside the window was not one Kagome would have liked to see...

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, hack, cough, wheeze...

Okay, im better, but I LOVE cliff hangers, which reminds me, Irishwolf511, are you going to help me get Kikyo in here or not?!

Irishwolf511 - PUPPY! (continues to play with Inuyasha's ears)

Inuphinox66- Thank you so much for the straight answer (throws Kikyo into the huge steel cage at the center of the room, locks it)

Irishwolf511 - HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!

Inuyasha - Uh... could someone get her offa me?!

Miroku - I think Kagome might have some competition

Kikyo - AND IM NOT?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!


	5. Reincarnations and Roller Coasters

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH! LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY REVIEWS.... OH, SOMETHING SHINY!...

Inuphinox66 - Now, my sister WILL be joining me in moving Sango into her cage, wont you!?...

Irishwolf511 - SOOOOO CUUUUUTE! INUYASHA IS SO CUTE!

Myoga - I think we had better not tell Kagome about this....

Inuyasha - Umm, uh....

Inuphinox66 - (clasps forehead) (throws Sango into cage with Kikyo, locks it back up)

Sango - HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE IN A CAGE WITH THIS FREAKY WENCH!

Kikyo - I heard that

Ayame - WELL AT LEAST YOUR NOT ALWAYS BEING _VIOLATED! (_Glares coldly at Miroku)

Miroku - What?!

Inuphinox66 - I need earplugs...

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or the others.... Legally....

Inuyasha - I HEARD THAT!

**CHAPTER FIVE - Reincarnations and Roller Coasters**

"Ka-K-K-Kagome..." Inuyasha managed. His heart was beating out of control, and he could feel himself begin to sweat. Immediately he ran over to her, trying to find words to speak.

Of course, it's not as if she was having any better in talking to him. Every muscle in his torso could be seen, and she was nearly gasping for breath. She looked slightly up so that their eyes met. "H-Hi In-Inuyasha." she stuttered. 'Oh baka, he is... just.... ack, there isn't even a word for it!'

Miroku was stunned. His entire body was engulfed in the fantasy he just saw come true... (A/N - he thinks)

:fantasy:

_Wind blew all around, making Sango's hair flutter faster than his stomach was. She pulled out her ponytail, flipped her hair around ever so slowly, and smiled welcomingly. Flashes of cameras were popping everywhere, as she hit a dramatic pose. _

_Sango looked over to Miroku, wind still blowing relentlessly. She bent over, outstretched her arm, and fingered for him to come closer, all the while winking at him. He followed her instructions..._

_: End of fantasy: (A/N - LOL!)_

Sango stared blankly at the drooling Miroku in front of her, worried to move. However, not to talk, "Miroku, are you okay?"

Upon, hearing his name, Miroku snapped back into reality. "Uh, uh, um, yeah! I'm fine... as are you..." He reached out his hand, but was quickly slapped. "Thank you." Sango growled, walking back over to Miss Higurashi. She turned around to glare coldly at him, but it was actually another chance to look at him...

'So, Kagome thinks that she can have him all to herself, does she?... I'll soon change that...' one of the many girls outside the window thought. She walked into the store, looking innocent enough, before pretending to spot Kagome and Inuyasha. She flashed him a seductive smile, whilst walking over to the two (A/N - you have no idea how bad I wanted to write 'couple')

Inuyasha looked up just in time to see the smile this girl flashed him, and was stuck in place. Kagome instantly noticed this, and whirled around to see Chiaki Matsuda, the junior in her school who had nearly every guy throwing himself at her. "Shit..." she said under her breath.

"Sangarouka, I need to ask a favor of you..."

"Yes master?"

"Well, you know obviously about the people living within the shrine..."

"Morobuku, what do you think master Kamiko-Zephuru has in plan for the people of the shrine?" Inuyosuto asked, fiddling with his ramen (A/N - ironic). Nearby, Shipsaku was hacking into satellite databases and the typing sound was driving Inuyosuto crazy. (A/N - imagine Shippou hunched over a computer, using a footstool on a chair so he can reach the keyboard)

"In truth, I have no clue."

"Figures." he then remembered the question his master had only recently asked him. "Morobuku, master asked me what I knew about the people of the shrine. Do you have the feeling that something big is going on here?"

"If something big wasn't going on here, why do you think master would have me hacking into satellites to have surveillance over the house?" Shipsaku grunted, not even looking away from the laptop screen.

"True." Morobuku added, sipping his tea deeply.

"Well, yes, that is so, but what about the fact that he has forbidden us to look at them without his permission? I am starting to get curious..."

"Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, the dog." Sangarouka said, entering the room. "Sangarouka, what did master Kamiko-Zephuru ask of you?" Inuyosuto asked, unwavering from his point of finding out what was going on.

"That is nothing of your concern, and I have been sworn to secrecy and silence about the matter." she said a little too well practiced. 'Now both she and master know something about those people, and I am going to find out...' Inuyosuto thought, returning to fiddling with his ramen.

"Hi Kagome! Who is this?" Chiaki asked, the peppiness immediately annoying Inuyasha (A/N - Thank Buddha).

"Oh, um..."Kagome began, attempting her hardest to keep the anger out of her voice. Miss Higurashi, luckily, immediately recognized the girl one of the school dances who was 'dancing' with about sixteen boys. Nearly bolting over to the unstable trio, she latched onto Inuyasha and Miroku. "Come on you guys, we have to go!" dragging the boys out of the store, with Sango and her roommate close behind.

Kagome sighed of relief, while Chiaki glared coldly towards her. 'You can't get away from me that easily every time, Higurashi. Next time I won't let it slide...' the seductive girl thought before leaving the store as well.

Once they all had returned to the SUV, "INUYASHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE STARING AT THAT HOR!" Kagome yelled with all of her might. Her mother had to reframe herself from yelling right along with her daughter, since she knew that what she said was true. "What do you mean, she seemed nice to m-..."

"WELL YA TO YOU! THAT'S THE ONE SHE'S AFTER!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care? Are you _jealous _Kagome?" She turned redder than Miroku's face after being slapped. "...No! It's just, uh...." Miss Higurashi decided to once again bail out her daughter. "So, do you guys think that you will like Okano's Palace?"

"Huh?" everyone in the car asked.

"Baka, do any of you even listen to me in my sane state? We're going to Okano's Palace."

"What's that?" Sango asked. "Is it where we have to kill some evil clan lord or something'?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him with the biggest grin in the world. "No, it's this brand new theme park that has been rated the best in all the orient!" she chirped, slightly jumping up and down with glee. That's when the stowaways revealed themselves. "AND WE'RE COMING TOO!" Sota and Shippou yelled, popping out of a large bag in the back. The SUV swerved out of control all around the street.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was on everyone's lips as Miss Higurashi tried to regain control over the car and her heart. By the time that was accomplished, the SUV had taken out a mailbox, streetlight, dumpster, and had caused Inuyasha's hair to be thrown everywhere. No one spoke for the rest of the ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHHE! (Cackling insanely) GOTTA LOVE IT!

Irishwolf511 - He's so cute!

Inuphinox66 - That's it (pulls out a sedated blow dart gun, darts her)

Irishwolf511 - (tumbles to the floor)

Inuyasha - Baka, that was annoying

Inuphinox66 - No really. I live with her, remember?

Totosai - Oi.

Inuphinox66 - Now, onto what I was saying, the next chapter is somewhat obvious for what is going to happen, except that there is also a water park at this place... fluff... (Strokes Kilala affectionately)

Sango - KILALA! HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING US OUT OF HERE!


	6. Magic working water works

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IM STILL GETTING A BARLEY REGULAR BASIS OF REVIEWS! OKAY, FOR THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE, I WILL ONLY WRITE IT IF I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Inuphinox66 - Now, onto my wonderful collection of Inuyasha characters... (finishes duct taping Naraku to a chair)

Irishwolf511- (wakes up from being shot with stun gun)

Inuphinox66 - Umm, Inuyasha... (runs over to closet to start unlocking door to get something/someone as a shield)

Irishwolf511- You! (runs at brother) TIME FOR SOME KUNG FU KITTY!!!!!

Inuphinox66 - CRAP! (grabs a frying pan)

Irishwolf511- (dives onto the ground, slides into brother's feet, making him fall head over heels and get hit in the head with his own stinking frying pan) MEOW!

Sota, Inuyasha, ... actually, every captive - Ow...

Inuphinox66 - Me ow (collapses)

Irishwolf511- (drags brother into a cell and lets him write next chapter. Scoops up Kilala and starts teaching the captives how to play Poker)

Inuphinox66 - You're not going to get away with this...

Irishwolf511 - FOUR OF A KIND!!!!!

**CHAPTER SIX - Magic Working Water Works**

The group arrived at Okano's Palace, and was stunned at just the size of the main entrance. It was not only massive beyond all reason, but packed with people attempting to enter. The entire posse gapped at the giant site.

Inuyasha, being unable to re-tame his hair from the renegade car ride, had pulled it back into a pony tail. Kagome could hardly keep herself from clobbering him. Miss Higurashi then handed Kagome and Inuyasha a bag, and said "You'll need those later. I'm going to go with Sota and Shippou, and all of you can roam around on your own," before walking off into one of the many lines, she whipped around and said "Kagome, I want everyone back here at 12:30, and don't forget to pick up a map on the way in..." and winked at her daughter. "WE'RE STAYING HER FOR 10 AND A HALF HOURS?!" Sota yelled. Miss Higurashi picked he and Shippou up, and disappeared into the crowd.

Kagome knew her mom was planning something, since whenever she gave her that wink, it meant 'Don't miss the chance I'm giving you!'. Oh ya, something was up.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. Her roommate popped out of her trance of thought, but wound up turning around to the noise she heard, and ran smack into Inuyasha. Unfortunately, she also felt every last muscle in his torso twitch, and backed away. 'Oh no, he can't stand me!' she thought, starting an episode. Inuyasha on the other hand, 'Oh no, she backed off! She hates me!' (A/N - irony, gotta love it)

Kamiko-Zephuru walked hand in hand with Sangarouka, pretending to be his mother. "Welcome to Orkano's Palace!" the man at the end of the entrance security said. 'Time to put my acting skills to the test...' the master thought. "Thank you, mister!" he said, attempting his hardest to sound as if were a normal child of his age.

After walking out of hearing range of the guard, "If you breathe a word of that to the others, I will maim you and disperse you into millions of pieces." he whispered at Sangarouka. She simply smiled, pretending as if his threats could never be carried out. But she knew they could.

"Whew, that took long enough." Kagome said, as all of them exited the entrance security. "The man at the end," Sango started. "He looked at me as if I were a dem-" Kagome slapped her hand over Sango's mouth. Both Miroku and Inuyasha didn't understand, but in a moment Sango realized her near mistake, and lowered Kagome's hand.

"Oh, my mom wanted me to pick up their map..." Kikyo's reincarnation said. She then remembered what her mother had said, and decided to get the bags they had been given (After getting a map, that is).

Kagome opened the map.

She caught her breath.

She opened the bag.

Her eyes popped open.

There, on one side of the park, stood a place called _Paradise Lagoon_. Complete with fake beach/wave pool, water slide, and a Midnight Waterfall (A/N - WAIT TILL YOU FIND OUT WHAT IT IS! BWAHAHAHHA...). 'What the hell is a midnight waterfall?...'

Within the bags were swimming suits, and Kagome angrily thought, ' I'm going to maul my her when I get home'

Inuyasha and the others were curious as to why Kagome's face had changed to such furious look. "Um, Kagome? What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, uh, um nothing! Uh, Sango, can you come here please so we can look at the map. (A/N - hint hint)?" she said yanking the demon exterminator into a store with blasting music, to keep Inuyasha from hearing.

"DAMN, DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO LOUD IN HERE!?" Sango screamed, putting her hands over her ears.

"IN OUR CASE, YES!" Kagome yelled back pointing to Inuyasha outside, looking as puzzled and annoyed as ever. 'Damn!,' he thought. 'I can't hear anything but that noise!'

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"REMEMER THE STUFF I TOLD YOU ABOUT LAST NIGHT?!"

"YEAH, WHY?!"

"LOOK AT THIS MAP AND INSIDE THE BAG!" Sango peered at the map and the contents of the bag. It took a while for her to put two and two together, but once she did, she screamed. Not that it was heard or anything.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS IN YOUR MOTHER'S HEAD?!"

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO KNOW BY NOW?! I'LL NEED ANOTHER FIFTEEN YEARS!" Kagome screamed, before leaving the deafening store. Sango quickly followed, wanting desperately to get out of there.

"Okay, we decided to go to this ride first, after my ears stop ringing." Kagome said, shaking her head as if to try to loosen the deafening sounds' grip on her.

"You want me to get onto that thing?!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the roller coaster in front of the posse. "Yes, I want you guys to get onto _Venom Dragon_ with me. Unless your scared..." The rest of the group jumped into the line.

The wait to get on was surprisingly short, considering it was the ride that most people in the amusement park had come to get on. But Inuyasha wasn't so happy when he saw what the ride cars looked like. Giant dragons. He had reached for Tetsusaiga, when he remembered that both: the thing wasn't alive, and that he didn't have his sword, Kagome locked it up so he couldn't use it.

"Ooooo..." Kagome said, looking at the very long, high, and inverting roller coaster ahead of them. The only one besides her that had any educated idea of what happened on a roller coaster was Sango, from her previous night of 'Learning of todays' world.' So only she and Kagome weren't terrified.

The ride personal grabbed onto Kagome and Inuyasha, and pushed them into the first row of the ride car. Miroku and Sango were shoved in behind them.

The rides' beginning was shadowed by a large, dark tunnel thing that turned to the right at the beginning of the track. After the turn, a door close behind the car, and Kagome could feel Inuyasha holding onto her hand. And it happened. The track immediately took a steep dive, and everyone screamed. Even Miroku.

They reached the bottom of the free-fallish drop, but the track inverted into doing a flip to the outside, completely catching Inuyasha and Kagome off guard. They latched onto each other, blushed, and let go as the ride did another drop. Miroku and Sango looked at each other (they saw the whole thing) and silently agreed to get Inuyasha and Kagome together while they were in this era.

It flipped, twisted, and turned dozens of times, along with having many more incline and inclines before the _Venom Dragon_ finally pulled back into the station. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open, and Sango's hair had an understandable position for coming through the ride. Miroku, however, "Wow... LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" (A/N - go shrek)

"That was... enough for me..." Inuyasha said stumbling out of the ride car. He was surprised he had been able to keep his hat on for the entire ride. After regaining his stomach from nausea, he sadly attempted to pat down his already pulled back hair.

"Maybe we should go onto a more gentler ride next..." Kagome mentioned. But then she heard a song in an American store nearby and rushed in. The tune was one of the most popular in Japan, and the United States (A/N - and if you think about it, it completely fits around her and Inuyashas' relation ship) entitled _Accidentilly in Love_.

She bounced up and down to the tune, unaware that Inuyasha was listening to the lyrics...

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What s the problem I dunno well maybe I'm in love_

_Love, think about it, every time I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love_

_Love makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothin bout love_

_Come on, come on, turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on, the world will follow after_

_Come on, come on, cause every body's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball runnin_

_Runnin down into the spring that's comin in all this love_

_Melting under blue skies, belting out, sunlight shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever under oh this love_

_Oh I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of live in need were never alone never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on, move a little closer_

_Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on, settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on, jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on, if you feel a little brighter_

_Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love_

_Were accidentally in love... _

_accidentally in love... _

_accidentally in love..._

_accidentally in love..._

_accidentally in love... _

_accidentally in love... _

_accidentally in love... _

_accidentally in love..._

_accidentally _

_Im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, accidentally_

_im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, accidentally_

_Come on, come on, spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on, and the worlds a little brighter_

_Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her love_

_I'm in love._

The tune faded from the speakers, but not from everyone's minds. Kagome now had the song stuck in her head, and wanted it to be there. Inuyasha, however, was rethinking the tune over and over again... _accidentally in love... accidentally in love... _and couldn't stop thinking about how that fell right into his and Kagome's category. At first he had despised her, but over time he grew to respect her, then protect her, care for her, and then love her. But the only problem with him was whether or not she shared his feelings (A/N - duh, dumb dog).

But his mind was distracted by the nearby crying of a boy, looking no older than the age of Sota. He didn't want to leave his train of thought, and luckily Kagome came over instead. "Hey there, are you okay?"

"I sob I lost my mommy..."

"Aww, well here, we'll help you find her." she said taking his hand. But he resisted. "I was told not to go with any strangers..."

"Okay, yeah, that is a good thing to remember... um... oh, I'll go ask the person at the shop desk..." Kagome went back into the American store, and told the cashier of what was happening. The girl and Kagome went back outside, and brought the boy in. The clerk then sat down in front of the boy, and asked, "Now, can you tell me what your name is, hon?"

"I'm Kamiko."

"Okay, and do you know what your mother will answer to?"

"Umm..." Kamiko thought for a second. Or so it appeared. "Sangarouka."

"Wow, I'm not even sure I could pronounce that name."

"Yeah..."

The clerk got up from the boy, and walked back to Kagome. "Thank you for bringing him here, we'll find his mother really quickly."

"Oh, good..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just... I should be getting back to my friends now. Thank you!" she said, and went back out the door to the posse. 'Something about that boy sends a shiver down my spine...' she thought. And for good reason.

'Looks like I'm in the clear now, since the cam and mic have been placed...' the boy thought maliciously, while keeping his frightened look upon his face.

"Well, back to riding rides?" Miroku asked anxiously. But Kagome wasn't annoyed, as long as she could get that child off her mind. 'What is it about him.' she thought, walking along, and then walking into a light post.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha darted out, before being able to supress his stupid feeling of worry (A/N - it's a light post, not a tank). "Woah... Why are there so many of you Inuyasha?"

"Umm, I'm thinking that's not a good sign."

"Me niether." Sango added, both she and Miroku snickering a bit.

"Mom, do you want to try some of my cotton candy?" Sota asked, holding out his sugary fluff to her. "Sure, but only on one condition..." she said. Shippou was there as well, and was listening intensly. "Shippou get over here, this is going to be involving you too."

"Oh, um, okay."

"Now, we need to plot against/ for a certain daughter of mine and a half demon..."

Time had been flying by, and it was now sunset in Tokyo. Kagome decided to deal with hell, and headed for the Paradise Lagoon. She the let Sango explain about what the heck they were going to be doing; swimming. She really didn't want to explain any more, and decided to throw the boys some random books about modern day Japan when they got back to the shrine.

When Inuyasha and Miroku found out what it meant, the half demon stared at his crush with wide eyes, and the monk began thinking of hentai. This was quickly corrected with a slap.

The actual place was massive, like everything else in the amusement park. It had a large stone mount thing behind the gigantic wave pool, and also supported a waterfall, and with the sunset in the background looked spectacular.

An average amount of people were there, which was a relief to Kagome. But she immediately remembered something. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do about your ears?!" she whispered to him. Fireworks began firing in the middle of the park and grabbed all of the beach goers attention, just as the sun finished setting. Inuyasha's hair darkened until It was black, and human ears appered on the sides of his head.

"Wow, that was lucky as hell." she said slightly baffled at her good chance.

Sango shoved one of the bags the had been lugging around for the whole day at Miroku, and pulled Kagome with her to the womens' changing room. "So," Sango said. "We're going to be seeing them without their shirts on?"

"Ya, but We will have to be wearing these..." her roommate held up the two piece bathing suits. "Oh Buddha..." Sango remarked, before grabbing her purple suit.

"So we are going to be seeing them in only two pieces of clothing?!" Miroku asked Inuyasha excitedly. "Ya, but we have to wear these..." he held up the swimming suits (pants type). Miroku groaned as he took his blue and white suit and began to get changed.

Kagome and Sango came out with their towels tied around their waists, to see the boys had beaten them outside, and were waiting by the 'ocean side' . Inuyasha was wearing a read bathing suit, and Miroku had a blue one on with white borders. And since they had come from the feudal era, their physic was enough for the girls' mouths to go slack. Not that When Inuyasha and Miroku saw them they didn't have their own jaws drop.

"Wow, I mean, hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said, wishing that all of the other girls on the beach weren't eyeing the two boys. But, all she had to do was glare at them saying 'Mine.' and poof, they were gone.

The friends stepped into the 'ocean'/ wave pool, and all but Kagome jumped back. "IT'S SUCKING ME IN!!!"

"Idiots," Kagome picked up some of the sand. "It's not sucking you in, it's just... sand. It's not alive." The others weren't too sure about going back into the water, but their friend yanked then back in. "Sheesh, when are any of you going to figure out that this world is not going to try to kill you?"

Once the uneasy feeling of the sand left those from the feudal era, the wave pool started it's waves. "Whoa." Miroku and said, looking up at the large wave coming for them.

"JUMP WHEN IT GETS CLOSE!" Kagome shouted. Miroku didn't get it, but Sango grabbed onto him, and waited. For the few second that they held each other, time seemed to vanish. They each looked at each other longingly, moved closer to one another , but were interrupted when the wave made it's roaring sounds. "NOW!!" Kagome yelled, pushing Inuyasha to jump up in the air.

Sango and the monk jumped as well, only to be met half way up by the wave. It latched onto them, and threw all of the group back onto the beach.

"What's going on?! I wanna see too!" Sota whispered to his mother, currently holding the binoculars. 'Everything is going to plan...' she thought. "Fine, here ya go." she handed it to him.

Once he looked through, Sota smiled at the sight. Apparently, Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight, and were now splashing water at each other. A splash turned and hit Sango, who in turn joined the fight. But when Miroku tried to end the quarrel, all that happened was he got wet. He angrily/chilly splashed back at every one else, who were now randomly splashing the warm water at a friend.

Shippou got to see, and laughed out loud. The other two spies slapped their hands onto his mouth to make sure no one near heard their 'mission in action' .

Time had been fasted away, and midnight had come to the amusement park. There was nearly no one at the place of entertainment any more, except for a few roller coaster maniacs. Miroku and Sango had set out to find Miss Higurashi and the two younger ones, while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed behind to see what the Midnight Waterfall was. "Oh, the midnight waterfall..." a sleepy clerk said, eyeing the two of them approvingly. 'They look like they each have a crush on each other, but wont tell. This should be perfect...' she thought. "It's right down that path." she pointed towards a side-fenced path that looked like it went up to the actual waterfall the stone thing supported.

Kagome stayed near to Inuyasha the whole way up to the peak, a little scared of the 'wilderness' they were in. He was blushing the whole way up.

"So, this is it?" Kagome asked. They had reached the top of the peak, but the path disappeared underneath a large portion of rock. "Hmmm, I think that they should work on making something before advertising it." Inuyasha said. As they turned around to leave, the ground beneath them fell away to some kind of slide, and down they went.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome screamed, latching straight on to the supremely surprised Inuyasha. The tunnel slide turned a few time, before the two went sailing straight into a rocken cavern, lit only by star light.

"Note to self, don't ever do that again..." Kagome said to herself, rubbing the hurting places on her body. Then she noticed that there was no door out of the cave like structure. But she also noticed the waterfall at the front of the cavernous place.

Both she and Inuyasha stood up, and walked over to the edge of the cavern, to see the wave pool beneath them. A long way down. "I guess we can't jump from here..." he said. But her instantly caught his breath. The starlight illuminated his crushes' face to beautifully, he knew he couldn't control himself this time. So, Inuyasha grabbed onto her, and spun Kagome around to face him.

'Oh baka...' she thought, her heart racing. His eyes reflected the starlight so wonderfully, that she couldn't control herself. She put her hands up oh his shoulders, and slowly moved closer.

Inuyasha grabbed onto her waist, and moved closer to the one he loved.

Their eyes slowly closed.

Only a few inches apart.

Their hearts beating out of control.

Only a half inch left.

The ground began to rumble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AAAAAAAAAAACK! NOOOOOOOOOO! MORE! MORE! I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS, AND I DON'T WANT IT TO STOP! But, I had to finish it sometime...

Inuphinox66 - WILL YOU LET ME OUT NOW?!

Irishwolf511- No, I don't think I will (trying to teach the captives how to play piano). No, Inuyasha, like this.

Inuyasha- I'M NEVER GONNA GET IT!

Irishwolf511- WELL, MAYBE YOU COULD IF YOU PUT DOWN THE RAMEN!!

Inuyasha- (smiles deviously) Never!

Inuphinox66 - I'm never getting outta here...

Irishwolf511 - Write one more chapter, and then I might let you out to find more friends...


	7. Shaking Hearts and Dreams

YAAAAAAAAY! I GOT THE THREE REVIEWS! YAAAAAAAAAY! I DUNNO WHAT IM STILL YELLING ABOUT!... coke... must drink.... Caffeine...

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or the others (or the song from the previous choppy), although my sister seems to own ME... (Continues with trying to pick the lock with pencil. It isn't going too hot)

Irishwolf511- If you would stop picking at the lock, maybe I would let you out to catch more characters. Ever think about that?

Inuphinox66 - shut up...(breaks out a cell phone I dunno how I got it) hello?... Kagome Higurashi?... You dunno who I am, but I know where Inuyasha and the others have vanished off to... yes... uh-hu... WHAT?!... FINE, IF YOU DON'T COME I'LL TELL INUYASHA THAT YOU'RE (catches himself from speaking of her secret feelings) using up all of your free minutes. Bye! (turns off phone)

Irishwolf511- Inuyasha!

Inuyasha- (runs over) What is it?

Irishwolf511- Hurt him, please.

Inuyasha- My pleasure!

Inuphinox66 - You forgot to take this from me... (brings out frying pan, thwacks Inuyasha in the head through bars of cell)

BONG!

Inuyasha - Look at all the pretty colors... (goes unconscious)

Irishwolf511- (karate chops brother in the face through the bars. Brother goes unconscious) Men...

Felix73 (their friend) comes in - HEY! I HEARD THAT!... (looks at close bowl of white substance) SUGAR SUBSTITUTE!!!!! YAAAAAY!!!

Irishwolf511 - I repeat...

(by the way, im sorry about not keeping the characters to how they really are, but I have only recently gained access to the actual show, so I'm gonna try harder. And also, in past chapters, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get some parts to separate into different places and times. So I shall write it out fully now, and I'm also begging for forgiveness on the account of my spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm trying)

**CHAPTER SEVEN - Shaking Hearts and Dreams**

The two snapped out of the trance they had been wrapped into, and immediately heard the shotgun like sounds beneath them. A large earthquake was forcing its way up from the earth's tectonics, intent on disrupting Inuyasha's chance to completely forget about Kikyo for a moment. And achieved its goal.

'DAMN IT! WHY NOW!?' Inuyasha screamed in his head, holding on to Kagome to keep her safe, and at least somewhat worry free. Yeah, good luck.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, tears of terror flowing down her cheeks. The earth rumbled furiously, as rocks from above tumbled down, and the wave pool below showered out tsunami sized waves.

The Hanyou looked down over the ledge, and knew that if they tried to jump, then only the death of the hard rocks below would embrace them. But with another tremor, the rocks vanished under the water, opening up the chance of escape. "Kagome! We're gonna jump! Ready?!" He yelled, but she had gone into slumber from the amount of stress and fear. "Stupid wench..." He said under his breath.

The ceiling cracked.

He held on.

Rocks came down.

As he to the water.

Inuyasha burst up from the depths, praying to himself that Kagome hadn't breathed in too much water. He remembered seeing just as he jumped out of the cavern, in the distance the large amount of roller coasters collapsing to the ground.

However, his focus came to the waves swashing around violently. Moreover, even though he was a dog demon, Inuyasha had to admit he wasn't a wonderful swimmer.

Out of no where, a strange, white, floating circular object attached to a thin rope fell only inches from his head. The hanyou looked off into the distance of the beach, and picked up a man yelling "Grab on!"

With Kamiko-Zephuru-

The sudden tremoring caught the boy off guard, and a nearby tall roller coaster began to wobble. He quickly turned his gaze around to check that no one could see him as he stabilized his legs to the ground. Then the snapping began.

The quake viscously split the paving into fragments, and Kamiko-Zephuru floated up into the air. His normal clothes melted into a white, gray, and blood red kimono, as he readjusted himself to the lack of ground beneath his feet.

The nearby colossus of a roller coaster popped it screws, and groaned while slowly making its way the earth. The child of wind raised his arms, and shot out blasts of wind, forcing the towering ride to fall toward the other part of its track. And starting station.

Boom.

Inuyasha and Kagome-

Just as the man pulled the two from the water, a monstrosity of an explosion broke out. The earth was now calming, but the three on the beach were not (technically two, since Kagome is sleeping better than I ever have) The massive ball of fire forced it's heat all of the way over to the hanyou and miko, giving burns to the protective half dog demon. He had wrapped his arms around Kagome, in effort to keep her from being singed by the radiating warmth. "Ow..."

He smelled suddenly something... or someone . The scent, that although was so familiar, possessed a twinge of difference. Yet, it was impossible to put a hold on the smell, until he discovered what it so closely resembled, 'My self...'

Off in the wooded area in the park-

Inuyosuto stared wide-eyed at what it is he saw. It was almost his own self, only with longer hair. 'Not to mention the beauty in his arms...' he thought, beginning a small fantasy about him and Kagome.

He was reawakened with the fireball. Inuyosuto grimaced to himself. 'Master Kamiko-Zephuru, what have you done now?...' he thought, jumping out of the tree he was in to go find his master. He was a little angry about being snapped out of his wonderful illusion (A/N - No, I'm not telling you what it is. I'm not that gross. Someone else other than Inuyasha with Kagome?! YUCK!) 'I think I know what master was trying to keep us from finding out about the people of the shrine...' the hanyou sped off into the direction of Kamiko-Zephurus scent.

Back to inu and kag -

He snarled dangerously after feeling the 'intruder' leave, but softened his face as Kagomes eye lids flickered open. "Kagome..." he trailed off, until retaining the fact that he had her in her arms. The feeling faking started right afterwards.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DROP ME ON THE GROUND!?" Kagome yelled at the hanyou who let her head hit against the sidewalk.

"Wench, why did you go an' knock yourself out? It ain't easy try to swim with a person in your hand!"

"SIT BOY!"

Thud.

The man who had thrown the rope smiled, and left the two to continue their squabble. 'He loves her, but denies it... I wonder what he'll do when he finds out Kagome feels the same way to him?...' He thought to himself, walking off into the darkness thinking of the obvious hanyou (A/N - he lost his hat.) and his daughter...

- - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- -- - - -- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAOOOAAAAAAAAH! KAGOMES DAD IS IN THIS?! Well duh, I thought of that.... I am such an idiot..... By the way.... IRISHWOLF511 LET ME OUT!!!

Irishwolf511 - Ya know, I was going to let you out to get more friends, but since you knocked out Inuyasha, I'm going to have to do it myself... (Grabs paintball gun)

Kaede - YE LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!

(I'm sorry its short, but it's supposed to be filler for the next one, kay!?)


	8. Thoughts of Dreams

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAT IS A LOT OF REVIEWS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have too much access to caffeine....

ANYWAY.... Since all of you have been so wonderful, I'm going to give you three things 1 - Long summary of story (I know, that one sucks) , 2. When I finish this one, should I make a sequel? I have some ideas if you say yes... but im open to suggestions... and 3. Summary about a cartoon im going to be drawing and writing on fiction press... I hope.... Possibly... I dunno...

(goodies will be at the end of the chapter)

And now....

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else..... According to law.... (Rumiko Takahashi steps out from behind corner) GIVE 'EM BACK OR YOUR SCREWED! (pulls out flamethrower) um.... Write fast, write fast....

**CHAPTER EIGHT - Thoughts of Dreams**

"He just **HAD** to wreck that moment..." Kagome said. Pacing angrily around her trashed room. Sango was the poor soul who had to be listening to all of this. Except for the eavesdropper.... Shippou. 'Ooo... this is gonna be good...' he thought, pressing his ear harder to the wall. It turned out that when need be, the kitsune could actually be quiet silent, enough so to not wake up the nearby hanyou.

"Kagome, relax, it is Inuyasha after all. This is what he does."

"Well, I wish that he didn't!"

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome slipped to the floor. An instant later, the demon exterminator saw the tears falling from her face. She walked over to her, and sat down to try and comfort her friend. ' I had no idea that her anger was connected to sorrow... Inuyasha what have you done?...'

"He has no clue (sniff)... of how much he hurts me. How much the mention of Kikyo from his lips hurts me. How (sniff) much my heart is breaking when he yells at me like that..." Kagome's tears fell even more fluidly. Shippou could smell the salty tears falling in the room, and could hardly keep himself from listening more intently.

"And... (sniff) of how much I'm in love with him."

Sango's eyes snapped open.

Shippou's jaw dropped.

"He doesn't get any of the hints I send his way... and no matter how many times I try and tell myself it's useless to try to change his mind about who he loves... But (sniff) every now and then, I get a spark of hope when he acts more compassionately to me. Like tonight..." she thought back to how wonderful that moment could have been, if only not for that stupid earthquake (A/N - I'M SORRY!!!!). She could remember how much her heart had been both pounding out of her chest yet fluttering as a feather in the wind.

Sango could only look at her saddened friend with pity, for she did not know of how much Inuyasha DID love her. ' I suppose you must be on the outside of the relationship to see how things can truly be...' She thought.

Kagome felt an arm go around her shoulders, and a small tear fall onto her nightclothes.

"I know perfectly well how you feel. That damn lecherous monk... why is it that I had to fall in love with him..."

"WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH! SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Kagome yelled. Poor Shippou's ears... more like poor unconscious Shippou's ears.

"I'm not sure of how or when, but it just came upon me... But he will never (sniff) think of me the same way. He will only interested in my own and other women's bodies. If only there were some way to get him to keep from being such a pervert..." The friends held onto each other, wishing so dearly that they were holding onto the one's they love. And slumber crept its way into them.

--_Kagome's dream --_

_Black. All she could see was darkness. Kagome felt like she had been running for years upon years, but kept running, knowing that if she did, a reward would come. _

_A bright light suddenly shown itself above her, and made a barrier around Kagome with it's light. "What the..." Two more lights from high fell down to near she was, and underneath one of them was Inuyasha, and the other was Kikyo. "Inuyasha..." she said longingly. He turned to look at her, but was interrupted by someone... something's voice. "Now half-breed... you must chose. Which one shall you take to be the one you love for all time? When your two lights combine, you two shall be rid of the barrier." _

_'Oh shit.' Kagome thought. As much as she wanted to think that Inuyasha loved her, it was impossible for him to forget about Kikyo. However, "I-Inuyasha..." Kagome said, sighing. He was walking toward her._

_When their lights almost touched, he stopped. "What is it?" Kagome asked, fearing of the answer. But it seemed it was impossible for her to hear her. _

_Inuyasha slowly turned around, and walked toward Kiyo, who gave a grin of both relief and hatred for her reincarnation. "No... NO, INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome screamed, tears falling from her eyes. The dead miko's light and his combined, and he said, "I choose Kikyo. She is the one I wish to be with."_

_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!...."** Kagome cried, unable to confine her sheer anguish. The Darkness faded around all of them, to reveal a beach shoreline at night. But a light still remained above the weeping Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking along the beach, and passed her. He said, "You were only a shard detector, Kagome. How could I feel anything for such a stupid wench like you."_

_Kagome looked at him in sheer horror. Her heart was shattered. She fell backwards in the containment she was in, when the light above her began to fade. Along with her._

_"**I-I-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**" She screamed, before the light was gone._

_-- End of dream --_

_"**I-I-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, shooting straight forward in her bed. The hanyou burst down the door and was at her side by the time she finished screaming. Sango heard as well, but decided to let her have her time with him. "Are you okay?" he instantly questioned. She nodded, panting heavily. 'Her entire body is covered in cold sweat... whatta nightmare she had...' he thought.**_

"Inuyasha..." she croaked, hugging him as hard as she could. "Please... don't' leave me like that again..." she whispered weeping onto his skin (A/N - remember, he where's boxers in his sleep now. I must, he has adjusted quickly)

Inuyasha was so taken aback, all he could do was follow his instincts, and return the embrace. "Kagome, why did ya think that I would leave you?..."

"For the other one..."

"Huh?"

"Kikyo, dumb ass." she said harshly, pulling away from him. However, upon seeing the look in his face after saying 'her' name, 'DAMN IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY HER NAME?! WHY, WHY, WHY?...'

"Oh..." he said. Inuyasha stood up, and headed out the door. 'Oh no...' Kagome gasped. 'My dream... It's happening in some really minor and twisted way... he's leaving me...'

"Please, wait Inuyasha..." he paused, and looked back at her. Back at those eyes that he so desperately wished were the one's of his lover. ' But how can it be... she still thinks I love Kikyo... I did, but... I don't anymore...' He went back into the room, and sat next to her on her bed. Almost instantly he could feel her ease greatly, and go back into slumber. With her head resting on his shoulder. Not that he minded...

--- In the morning (A/N - Coffee addiction time...)

"WAKE UP CALL EVERYONE!" Miss Higurashi yelled, taking another sip of her too powerful coffee. She ran up the stairs, and saw an annoyed Miroku and Shippou glaring at her sleepily. But then she remembered, ' Wait, Inuyasha was also supposed to be in there... I wonder....' She kicked down Kagome's door, and found Kagome sleeping soundly in her bed, and Inuyasha sleeping soundly by her bed. Sango had been woken up by the obnoxious yell, but could barely keep from smiling at the sight. Neither of them wished to wake them, but the cat however....

"AAAAAACK!" Kagome yelled as the fat feline (A/N - who most likely thinks he is not huge) jumped onto her stomach. Her arm went fling over and smacked her lamp, which fell over onto Inuyasha's head. "Hey?!" he yelled at her, but instantly realized that he was still in boxers, and in Kagome's room. That wasn't a factor for long...

"Wow, he's fast... and well built." Kagome's mom said.

"**MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Oh sorry, I forgot he is all yours, hint, hint, nudge, nudge." She said with a smirk. She took another sip of her coffee, and hopped her way down the upstairs hall (A/N - boing boing boing). "Kagome?"

"What Sango?"

"Was your mother born scary?"

Kagome fell out of her bed. (ANIME STYLE!!)

- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

Ya, I know, not a lengthy one, but live with it. High school isn't permitting me to do a lot on the computer. Especially since the laptop died.... It was killed off by a Norton Anti-virus update... It goes on, and off, on and off, over and over again.... (Twitch twitch)

Now, for your rewards -

#1

When Inuyasha and the others go through the well for Sotas birthday party, a storm hits, and the well vanishes. But with everyone under Kagome's roof, how can love not bloom? But, a prophecy, the wind child, is behind the evil occurring around Tokyo. And what will happen when he swallows the world in a furious hurricane?... and kill one of Kagome's loved ones?

#3 - It's called _Orb Master_

Yoshima could never stand Hoshido Furan, the most popular boy in school. But when she inherits a family heirloom necklace from a will, she can't get the thing off... because the orb on the string has chosen its protector. And what happens when she discovers that Hoshido is the Orb master, holder of the Master orb, which can absorb the power of other orbs if the holder is not pure?


	9. Storms of Love and Fury

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS FAST! I HAD THAT CHAPTER ON FOR BARELY ANY TIME, AND BOOM! , REVIEWS ALREADY CAME IN! YAAAY! AND NOW...

Thank you so much -

Yami-Yugi-Girl

FushigiYugiFan80

Brian Ross

PisxiePam

Kanon-chan

My sis

Shelby

Hekele Masuyo

PlushXD

You guys rock!.... Um.... I don't know what to reward you with.... Review me ideas for one so I can put it into the next chappy... but anyway...

Disclaimer - RUN IRISHWOLF511, RUN!

Irishwolf511- YOU THINK I'M NOT TRING TO?!

Rumiko Takahashi - GET BACK HERE WITH MY INUYASHA!

Kagome - (bursts through door) **YOUR** INUYASHA!?!?!?!??!?! (Begins to slug punches at Rumiko Takahashi, who returns them)

Inuyasha - This is getting beyond the point.

Sango - (surrounded by Kikyo's ashes) You're telling me... that dumb wretch...

Irishwolf511 - Oi

Kamiko Zephuru - Oi

(Btb, sry for all of the mistakes (grammatical and spelling) in the previous chapter. The computer died, so now I have to work with a computer that sucks on the whole spell check. You know, it's actually easier to read my stuff before I use the spell check tool on this thing... stupid Windows ME...)

(For added pleasure, go to , launch the anime jukebox, and read this first part while listening to music from Spirited Away, Dragon child)

**CHAPTER NINE - Storms of Love and Fury**

Kamiko-Zephuru paced down the hall of his castle, glaring in front of him. He was not happy. 'Inuyosuto, you baka-sama... you could have wrecked the whole plan! Now I have to start to use the wind orb early...' He thought angrily, turning a corner and entering a large room. He silently shut the door behind him, and walked over to the small table in the middle of the room. "Who needs technology when you have an orb of power?..."

Upon touching it, the whites of his eyes turned black, and the orb glowed. Instantly, the room became a hectic whirlwind. 'Now... winds of the world... unleash thine destructive power...'

"OH GREAT WINDS OF THE SEVEN WAYS, REVEAL YOURSELF IN BLOODY SHADES! BECOME AS ONE WITH THOUST HEART WITH HASTE, AND POWER BEYOND ALL OTHER THEE SHALL TASTE! REVEAL YON SELF TO THIS WORLD OF UNFIT LIFE, CAUSE THEM WITH ME TO CAUSE GREAT STRIFE! UNLOCK THE FORCES OF BLUSTER AND FEAR, FOR THEIR TIME OF TRIAL SHALL DRAW NEAR! BE ONE WITH THINE SOUL, AND MAKE YON TIDY KNOLL! WITH FEROCITY UNPARALLEL TO SUCH WAYS, REVEAL YOURSELF IN BLOODY SHADES!!!!!!!" Kamiko-Zephuru screamed at the top of his lungs. The castle exploded from the wind being exerted from within, causing the reincarnations to be thrown off into the forest nearby. The Wind Child gave no care however, and returned his focus to the orb coming closer to his chest. "**REVEAL!**"

The orb merged with his heart, and sent out a wave of wind that surpassed any speed recognizable on this planet. Nearby Mountains shattered into pebbles, and a lake close to him had its waters thrown from it as if it were a bowl filled with too much water. Clouds all around the world began to grow and turn dark. He plundered down to the earth. (A/N - creepy as hell)

-- With Inuyasha and others--

Inuyasha felt it. Something that was never supposed to occur just happened. It sent a great chill down his spine. But in a few hours, it faded from his mind. He was too preoccupied from what Miss Higurashi was trying to teach Miroku, Sango, and himself so that by this time next week, they could attend school with Kagome.

He walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen where Kagome was. "I get why you can't stand math so much now."

"SEE?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT WAS HARD?!"

--Time jump, two days from then --

"Ugh!" Kagome sighed, dropping her backpack, along with herself down to the ground after coming home from school. "We're in here, Kagome." She heard her mother say. While walking through the living room to the kitchen, she saw her brother watching the weather on the TV. The man was saying, "Since two days ago, I have been monitoring low pressure systems across the globe, and all of my meteorological affiliates in the United States, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Oceania agree that these systems have been rapidly growing, and forming beyond any type of an El Nino or La Nina surge yet on record..."

' Hmm, whatever.' she thought without much concern (A/N - this is a major hint to upcoming chapters), and continued to the kitchen. And walked straight into the chair right in front of the door. "OW!"

"Kagome, shh. They're taking a test."

"I now know why you hate these things too, wench."

Inuyasha was then whacked on the head with Miss Higurashi's cooking spoon, before being sat. Thud.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Miroku and Sango growled, then hunched back over paper packets. 'How am I ever going to get life back to normal around here?...' Kagome thought.

----

"Um, Kagome?" Sango said, walking along with her friend on the sidewalk. They were going down to the mall (A/N - Why is it that when ever a girl is upset about something or my sisters anyway that they go to the mall? Sheesh, there is only so much you can do...) "Yeah?"

"Can you give me a better description on that boy who you literally bumped into at the mall last time?" Liar. She really wanted to get all of the dirt on what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome at the Midnight Waterfall thing (that night, Kagome had given a pretty short and biased view on things).

"Oh, Hojo... Well, he is this boy who goes to my school, and is the most popular for girls. Seriously, some people were actually throwing themselves at him. Sluts. Anyway, He has asked me out on a lot of dates, but I haven't stood him up once because Inuyasha always dragged me back to the Feudal Era. I'd like to see him try that now..."

"He really is a nice guy and all, but he-"

" Can't take a hint and is a royal dumb-ass. I remember that much."

"Wow, you certainly are picking up on this time's language."

"Your family has cable, remember."

"Oh yeah, that should be a good tutor." Then it hit her. "Wait, does Miroku know about this?"

"Inuyasha was supposed to tell him today after that hell-like test, why?"

Kagome's eyes shot straight open. She knew perfectly well what kind of vile, disgusting, and lecherous stuff could be on TV channels. "ACK! WE GOTTA GET BACK HOME!" she screamed, whirling around and sprinting back to the shrine. 'And with a cable TV in Sotas room provided with a locked door... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!' she thought. Sango just tried to catch up.

------

"Kay-bul tuhl-ye-fis-shon? What in the seven hells is that?" Miroku asked the hanyou. "I dunno. Kagome just asked me to tell you about it." He picked back up the brochure about the cable network. "Our cable network is unlike any other. We provide crystal clear pictures, more than three hundred stations, and ... blah, blah, blah. This thing is useless." and chuck! , bye bye Mr. Brochure. "We'll just figure out how to use this thing on our own." Inuyasha said, heading up to Sotas room.

Miroku picked up the controller, and looked at it strangely. "Umm... what do I hit?"

"Do you really think I would know?"

"Fine I'll guess." he punched a random green button, and the TV turned on. Onto a station that has all of the other station names and what they are showing revolving around endlessly at the bottom of the screen. "Wow, this is so thrilling."

"Hit another button." And he did. Just as Kagome burst through the front door, she heard from Sotas room, **"YAPPAPPAA, YAPPAPPAA, II-SHAN-TEN! YAPPAPPAA, YAPPAPPAA, HASHAGU KOI WA IKE NO KOI!!!! YAPPAPPAA, YAPPAPPAA, II-SHAN-TEN!!!! YAPPAPPAA, YAPPAPPAA, MUNE NO TAI WA DAKARETAI!!!! WAKE MO WAKARAZU NI ..."** (A/N - Go Ranma ½)

The Hanyou and houshi went sailing out of the room from the blasts of sound, and became embedded further into the hallway wall more and more by each 'PA'.

Tzt.

And a fuse is blown.

Kagome, Sota, basically everyone left in the house ran up the stairs to see what happened. The two men were sprawled across the wall, and slowly peeled down from the vertical barrier. A perfect indentation had been created. "Oh boy.... I guess I'll be making a trip down to the hardware store.... "Miss Higurashi said, picking up her car keys and coffee, and headed out the door. They could easily hear her yell giddily as she swerved and sped down to Home Depot.

- - - - - - -- - -

See, now that, I didn't even plan. I was just listening to Ranma while typing, and heard the opening song, and poof, out came this. But hey, this is how it's supposed to work. Ya know, it seems all awful and creepy, but then something happens that has you rolling over with laughter. Which reminds me...

Only in America....do drugstores make the sick walk all the way to the  
back of the store to get their prescriptions while healthy people can  
buy cigarettes at the front.  
  
Only in America......do banks leave both doors open and then chain the  
pens to the counters.

Only in America......do we leave cars worth thousands of dollars in  
the driveway and put our useless junk in the garage.Only in America......do we buy hot dogs in packages of ten and buns in  
packages of eight.Only in America......do we use the word 'politics' to describe the  
process so well: 'Poli' in Latin meaning 'many' and 'tics' meaning  
'bloodsucking creatures'.Only in America......do they have drive-up ATM machines with Braille  
lettering.

Got ya laughing now?


	10. My Will and Yours

WHOA! HOW MUCH FREE TIME DO YOU GUYS HAVE IF YOU'VE GIVEN ME THIS MANY REVIEWS?!

Anyway...

Thank you Sakara-of-Legend. I am going to do precisely as you asked (You have no clue on how long it took for me to pick the right one for this chappy)

Disclaimer - you know

(oh, and the website last time (fanfic . Net doesn't like links) was/is w w w . t h e o t a k u . c o m )

**CHAPTER TEN - My will and Yours**

Chiaki was determined to get a hold of that hot guy that had been with Kagome. And luckily for her (A/N - not other characters) , something was about to come her way...

--Inuyasha and Kagome--

"YOU JACK ASS!"

"WENCH!"

"**AAAARGH! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!!!!**" (A/N - spoiler - I love that part from the first movie) (Wow, I'm talking a lot, must be the caffeine... COFFEE!)

Inuyasha pried himself out of the floor, but was not happy. He and Kagome got into another fight right before school, so naturally she wanted to avoid all of what just happened before she was late. But, considering the topic of the squabble, he was anxious for revenge.

--flashback --

_"NO INUYASHA, I'M NOT GOING TO STAY HOME FROM SCHOOL JUST SO YOU WILL HAVE ENTERTAINMENT!" Kagome yelled at his face, although in truth, she wanted to. Just not as entertainment, and also her mother would slaughter her if she skipped school. Ironic considering how often she was at the feudal era._

_"YES YOU ARE WENCH! BESIDES WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT'S BETTER ANYWAY?!"_

_" **SCHOOL, YOU DUMB ASS!!!**"_

_"WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! DIG A NEW WELL SO I COULD TALK TO KIKYO?!" he yelled. However, he would never do that. He had finally figured out that the only feelings he had for a person besides Kagome was a walking, talking, soul sucking, blob of mud._

_'I knew it...' Kagome thought, fighting so desperately to hold back tears. So, without even thinking about it, he blurted out, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUT WITH CHIAKI?! IT WOULD BE EASIER!" and then mentally thwacked herself in the head with a baseball bat._

_"WELL FINE, WENCH! RIGHT AFTER YOU GO OUT WITH THAT HOBO GUY! HIS STUPID PERSONALITY WOULD FIT YOU PERFECTLY!"_

_"YOU JACK ASS!"_

_"WENCH!"_

_You know the rest..._

--end flashback--

He thought of oh so dearly that she would pay for those many sits. He'd make her jealous.

Inuyasha headed over into the kitchen and picked up the phone, and the high school's phone book, and began dialing Chiaki's cell-phone. It ringed, again, and was answered. "Chiaki Matsuda here, who am I talkin' to?"

"Hey, Chiaki. Do you remember the guy that was with Kagome Higurashi that day at the mall? It's me. Inuyasha." he could feel her gladness upon hearing this.

"Oh... Inuyasha... What ever is it that you need from me?"

"I was thinking that we could hang out at the Kabangu Café during your lunch hour. I'll be joining your school soon, so I already know the times and crap. Waddya say?"

"YES!"

"Okay... see ya then." and clicked off the phone. It was only after he put the phone down on the receiver that Sango 'Humphed'.

"GWAAAH! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that Sango?!"

"And I thought that you would have heard or at least smelled me coming. Whatever. Inuyasha, just what exactly do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"Simple, makin' Kagome jealous." He remembered back...

_Once they all had returned to the SUV, "INUYASHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE STARING AT THAT HOR!" Kagome yelled with all of her might. Her mother had to reframe herself from yelling right along with her daughter, since she knew that what she said was true. "What do you mean, she seemed nice to m-..."_

_"WELL YA TO YOU! THAT'S THE ONE SHE'S AFTER!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care? Are you jealous Kagome?" She turned redder than Miroku's face after being slapped. "...No! It's just, uh...." _

_'This'll work like Tetsusaiga. Perfectly.' _

"Oh Kami. Inuyasha, this isn't going to work the way you think it will." ' It's going to shatter Kagome's soul...'

"Feh."

"Get back here Hanyou!"

--With Kagome--

She turned the corner of the high school, wishing to be back at home in bed. No longer was it possible for the miko to hold the tears back. Salty droplets streamed down her cheek, thinking of how much it still stung when Inuyasha said those things. 'He just doesn't get it...'

Kagome trudged into her homeroom, just as the bell rang. She took no heed though, and simply sat down in her desk. 'I have a bad feeling about today...'

--later

"Kagome, when are you going to go out with Hojo!?"

"Seriously, you've only been to a full date with him, what, once?!"

"I know, and he is SOO much better than this bossy, two-timing, jerk you keep on telling us about?!"

"Kagome, are you listening at all?!" her friends babbled on and on, unaware of how much Kagome was hurting. 'Why can't he ever treat me with respect? Or care? Well, he does sometimes, but on too rare of occasions...'But something caught her eye. It was Chiaki walking into the Café across the street. 'What the hell? She never comes out here for lunch...' "Hold on you guys, I have to go check something out..." she said, just as the clouds above began to drizzle.

"Huh?"

"Sheesh, and you guys complain about me not listening."

She made her way across the street, and attempted to peer through a window. Not a good enough peep hole. As rain began to fall in full droplets, and for some reason, every person on foot, bike, and car vanished, she turned the corner of the pavement to look through the window on that side.

_**Quietly awakening...**_

_**I always, always wish**_

_**that these fleeting thoughts**_

_**would reach you...**_

There was Inuyasha (with hat on), sitting across from Chiaki. The hor began to laugh her head off. Inuyasha only smirked a little, sipping a little of his soda. He knew that Kagome was there, he could smell her outside the window. 'Perfect. Now she'll barge in and yell at me, showing just how jealous she is...'

_**Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance**_

_**The way I see before me is always blocked**_

_**Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,**_

_**My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.**_

But she didn't move. Kagome just stared in upon the scene with nothing else then heartbreak and sheer horror. Just as he turned and saw the tears gushing from her, she bolted. Straight down the side walk. Down the next road, and the next, getting as far as far as she could while holding it in. Yet, upon stopping for breath, it was impossible to delay the inevitable. "**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"**

_**If there is such a thing as "eternity,"**_

_**I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.**_

_**Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy**_

_**I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.**_

Inuyasha heard her scream out his name, and out of agony, not terror. 'Oh Kami, Sango was right!'

"I forgot about something extremely important. See ya." Before she could speak he was gone.

Once it was out of her system, Kagome was surged with energy of woe, and sprinted down more and more roads. And after a while, she could here Inuyasha coming up behind her. No heed was given, and unknown to her, wings of light thrust themselves from her back, and Kagome Higurashi flew into the sky.

"What the..." Inuyasha stared upwards at the girl he shattered.

_**I think of you**_

_**and that alone is enough**_

_**to make the tears start to flow now**_

_**I always, always wish**_

_**that these fleeting thoughts**_

_**would reach you...**_

The miko, after first discovering that she was flying, had wings, and could control how she flew, touched down in a small, dead ended, alleyway. The tears exploded from her eyes, and Kagome slumped up against a wall, ignoring the pain her new limbs her sending her.

'My Inuyasha... has chose another... and any other, my all time enemy from this era! He doesn't want to be with me... he doesn't love me after all...' Her wings vanished back into her back as she suddenly felt empty. As if there was nothing to keep her heart beating.

_**I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.**_

_**But since then, my doubts have vanished.**_

_**There's definitely things I want to show you**_

_**And so many words I want to hear**_

_**I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry**_

_**So I'll stop waiting**_

_**and seize my "chance."**_

'I had my chance, and blew it into the clouds... Inuyasha... what's the point to keep going now? Maybe I'll just stay here until I die...'

_**I think of you,**_

_**and I feel like that alone is enough**_

_**to make my heart grow stronger.**_

_**I always, always wish**_

_**that these fleeting thoughts**_

_**would reach you...**_

"KAGOME!! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled through the streets of Tokyo, being drenched by the pounding rain. 'Damn it! All of this rain is washing away he scent... Oh Kagome, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...' The hanyou jumped into a nearby tree, and for a second, he thought he could smell her. 'She's that way!'

_**I think of you**_

_**and that alone is enough**_

_**to make the tears start to flow now**_

_**My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday**_

_**it definitely will...**_

_**Believe. la la la la la la...**_

_**Believe. la la la la la la...**_

_**Believe. la la la la la la...**_

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, tears still flowing. Or what she thought were tears. In truth, she had cried to such an extent that no more tears could come from her eyes. So now, blood began to trickle from her eye lashes to the ground. "Inuyasha..."

"Oh Kami, Kagome's blood! The rain can't hold that scent from me." Inuyasha thought, running and jumping sure fire to the one his heart ached for.

Only in a few minutes did he spot the drenched girl in and alleyway from a building top. He jumped down, and landed a total of three feet away from her. "Kagome..."

No response. She didn't even seem to realize her was there. The hanyou stepped closer to her, and saw that instead of tears of water, tears of blood were raging from her swollen eyes.

But her eyes were something different. There was no joy in them. No happiness, no sorrow, no anger. Nothing. It was as if her emotions had been ripped from her, leaving Kagome with only her soul and memories.

She looked up at him, but her face was emotionless. It was the exact same as her eyes, which were still flowing blood.

'I'm so... dizzy...' Kagome thought, paling fast. Her head slumped down, and her eyes drooped shut, finally ending the river of blood.

The guilt Inuyasha felt was unparallel to anything he had ever felt before. "Oh shit, what have I done..." Slowly, he picked her up bridal style, and headed back to her house. "Oh Kagome, I only wanted to make you jealous, not this... How could I do this to you? How could I hurt the one I love the most?!... I really am a jack ass." Unknown or seen to him, the words he said subconsciously was heard by his one and only, and expression returned to her face. Sorrow, with hope.

- - - - - - - - - - -

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! IT'S STILL ILLEGAL IN THIS COUNTRY! AAAAAAACK!

Please review?... Please?....


	11. Sideways Love

(bends down and bows in front of readers) THANK YOU FOR SO MANY REVIEWS! I GROVEL AT YOUR FEET!

So now...

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or the others, that would be Rumiko Takahashi, who is trying to kill us at the moment...

Irishwolf511- Kung Pow Kitty Attack! Hi-Yaaaaaaa!

Kamiko - Zephuru - hey Inuyasha, can I borrow you sword for a sec?

Rumiko Takahashi- is beating up Irishwolf511 Bwa Hahaha!

Irishwolf511- I didn't want to do this to you! takes out frying pan Bang!

Kagome ( who is lying on the floor from beatings) - ouch

Kamiko - Zephuru - No kiddin. She does that to me every Saturday morning.

Rumiko Takahashi- Look at all the pretty colors faints

Kamiko - Zephuru - now that we have taken care of that attemptive coup... (locks up Kagome, Rumiko Takahashi, and Inuyasha's sword) who shall we go after next sister?...

Irishwolf511- You call me sister again and I'll whoop your face off with my frying pan.

Kamiko - Zephuru - that was mine you dolt.

(new music website for you to go to, h t t p : I c h I g o s . c o m / c o m p o s I t I o n s . s h t m l , go down to Yinan, and click on the song "Christmas" not mp3 version. It works wonderfully with this chapter)

**CHAPTER 11 - Sideways Love**

"Ugh!" Miroku said, taking off his raincoat. "It's disgusting out there. And the well is still gone."

"You know, I think that you could have just looked at the jewel shard Kagome gave us to come here in the first place to see if it glowed." Sango retorted, still staring at the T.V. She had mastered the remote control, and was obsessed with the history channel.

"Has Inuyasha come back yet?"

"No, but I pray to Kami that he will. He has no clue of how much Kagome really loves him, and how much he already hurts her."

"Oh? Like how?"

"Seriously, monk, do I have to explain everything for you?" Sango picked up the remote control and changed the channel while Miroku came to sit next to her. "Just a few days ago, we were up in her room, and she broke out into tears. Kagome told me of how much it hurt her when Inuyasha acted as the normal jerk that he pretends to be. She just sobbed and sobbed, until finally she had fallen asleep. If we don't step in soon, I think Kagome might -"

Rub rub rub.

**SLAP!!!**

"Ouch..." Miroku sighed, rubbing the red handprint on his face.

- - - - -

The front door burst open, letting in wind and rain and all of the elements into the house. "What the?!" Miss Higurashi said, and hung up the phone on her father, who was visiting another shrine in Taiwan.

"Inuyasha! What happened?!" Sango said, and ran over to the unhappy looking hanyou with the bloody Kagome in his arms. 'Her heart has slowed down so much... don't die on me Kagome...' he thought, slowly walking up the stairs and into her room. "I'll tell you in a sec, Sango." he replied softly, placing Kagome on the bed.

The demon exterminator simply nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Inuyasha and the miko were all alone.

Rain rattled the nearby window, and the clouds up above were completely pitch black. It was as if nature was tied to his feelings of terror. A terror that Kagome might not wake up. In the past few minutes, her breathing had become rapid, and her face was as white as death. Before he was able to stop himself, Inuyasha was right beside her in her bed, holding his loved one as if she would vanish if he let go. Tears fell from his eyes, moistening her all ready drenched head.

Kagome's eyes snapped open the moment she felt tears hitting her hair.

'What the...' she looked down ' Inuyasha's holding me like, ow, whew, it's hard breath like this...'

"Kagome..." she heard him speak, but it was completely different from what she usually heard in his voice. It was filled with guilt, sorrow, and was that... love?

"I'm so sorry Kagome... I didn't mean any of that crap with that Chikaki girl... I only did it to make you jealous, after being sat so many times... I know that it was stupid, but that's how I act around you. I guess love can make you act really dumb... I'm so sorry..." he cried into her hair, completely unaware of how the fact that her heart was beating faster than the speed of light. Or of how she had the largest smile that had ever been rendered from her. '**HE LOVES ME!? YES ,YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, HELL YEAH, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE EVEN MISSPRONOUNCED HER NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**' she did a little victory dance in her head. But she was not going to interrupt him dishing out everything to her, but decided that all was forgiven, and began to do something that would make him feel better. So, she closed her eyes, and grin, and pretended to asleep once more.

Inuyasha set down his most prized possession back into her bed, and pushed the covers back over her. After removing a stray bit of hair from her face, he walked back to the door, grimacing of the questions that would be bombarded at him. But then he heard a small but unmistakable, "Inuyasha..."

He whirled straight around to see Kagome smiling in her dreams, and repeating over and over again, "Inuyasha... Inuyasha..." He had the biggest, idiotically happy grin on his face that he could muster.

- - -

"INUYASHA, YOU DUMB ASS! I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK OUT THE WAY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD!" Sango screamed at the already half-deaf hanyou.

"Yeah, I know..."

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, INSENSATIVE, AND COMPLETELY IDIOTIC TO DO THAT?! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF KAGOME NEVER SPOKE TO YOU AGAIN, CONSIDERING HOW MUCH YOU ALREADY HURT HER!"

"Huh?"

"Oh shit." Sango slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep herself from telling him Kagome's secrets. 'Dumb Sango, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb Sango!'

Inuyasha was immediately interested, "I already hurt her? How?"

"Um, err, uh..."

Crash.

The three looked around, searching for what made the sound.

"** NOOOOOO! MY COFFEE MACHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "screamed Miss Higurashi. Miroku slapped his forehead, while Shippou came scrambling out of the kitchen, holding his top. He went up the stairs, down the hall, into Sotas room, slammed the door, and locked it.

Out of the kitchen came Kagome's mother, fire blazing around her. "Excuse me, I need to go get a new coffee machine ( twitch , twitch) "Upon seeing the enraged woman, Sango jumped straight into Miroku's arms, eyes wide open. He blushed immensely, as Inuyasha rose an eyebrow.

"Um, Sango?"

"Huh, oh, right..." she slid down from his hold, surprised at how he didn't grope her, or of how muscular he was under his clothes.

- - - - (By the way, it has moved onto the next day. Which is Saturday. Surprising, no?)- - - - -

Kagome woke up, smiling of her dream.

-- Dream --

_Black. All she could see was darkness. Kagome felt like she had been running for years upon years, but kept running, knowing that if she did, a reward would come. _

_A bright light suddenly shown itself above her, and made a barrier around Kagome with it's light. "What the..." Two more lights from high fell down to near she was, and underneath one of them was Inuyasha, and the other was Kikyo. "Inuyasha..." she said longingly. He turned to look at her, but was interrupted by someone... something's voice. "Now half-breed... you must chose. Which one shall you take to be the one you love for all time? When your two lights combine, you two shall be rid of the barrier."_

_'Oh shit.' Kagome thought. As much as she wanted to think that Inuyasha loved her, it was impossible for him to forget about Kikyo. However, "I-Inuyasha..." Kagome said, sighing. He was walking toward her._

_When their lights almost touched, he stopped. "What is it?" she asked fearing the answer. "Nothing, I was just thinking to myself of how beautiful you are, Kagome," he said, walking fully into the beam she was under. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "I choose Kagome."_

_ The darkness vanished, and they were on a beach at night, with an ever so slight breeze blowing their way. The light above them disappeared, and the two were free._

_ They walked over to Kikyo, who was pounding angrily on her light barrier. Inuyasha said, "Kikyo, I did once love you, but that is no longer the case. I know that in truth you are nothin' but a big wad of mud, filled only with hate. I now love Kagome..." he turned toward her smiling. "And that will never change." Kikyo snapped. She looked as angry as could ever be, and was cursing the two of them out as much as she could, unaware of the light above her vanishing along with her._

_Kikyo evaporated into a whisp of nothing, and Inuyasha hadn't taken his gaze away from Kagome. "Inuyasha, did you really mean all of that stuff that you said?" Kagome asked, her heart racing._

_He answered by grabbing onto the back of her neck, and pulling Kagome into him so fast that she didn't even blink. He placed his lips on hers, and closed his eyes._

_Kagome's, however, shot straight open. Her heart froze for an instant, before melting, and then evaporating into the wonderful feeling of kissing the guy she loved. ' Kami, thank you so much...'_

_He pulled away just fast enough to say, "Kagome, I love you. Why would I say any of that without meaning it? I ain't that stupid." before going back into her face and kissing her. After what seemed as if no time at all, they broke lose of each other, and Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I love you too, Inuyasha..."_

_- - - End dream - -_

' If only it were real... ' She hopped out of bed, and tripped over the hanyou who had been sleeping there. Splat.

"What?!" Inuyasha woke up in an instant, grabbing for a sword which was not at his side (A/N - he is dressed in more than just his boxers this time. Wow, I have been really quiet)

She smiled happily at him. "Good morning, Inuyasha." he was taken aback, when she latched straight onto him, smiling giddily. 'Huh? Why isn't she yelling and ignoring me?' he thought, bewildered as ever. "Good mornin' to you too...." he said, returning the hug.

"So, since it seems like no one else is up, "she nodded to Sango, and to the door, signifying that her insane mother hadn't broken down the door. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Whatever, I can go make us some." she said happily, before getting up and walking downstairs to the kitchen. "What did I miss?" Inuyasha pondered aloud, eyes still wide open from Kagome's ignorance of his stupidity from the day before.

- - In the kitchen - -

"_Dear Kagome, since I know that you will be the first one up, I am putting you in charge of the house. I had to go to Taiwan to help Grandpa with a sick friend of his. Sota is also going with me, since he has to do that project on China in a few weeks, it seemed that it would be good for him to come as well. See you in a week!_

_Mom" Kagome read aloud, before smirking. "Somehow, she always seems to read my mind of what I want..." and headed over the refrigerator to get some eggs and milk._

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

I love this chapter

It was awesome

Cool

W/E

Plz r&r

COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!


	12. Strange Feelings : Part one

**OMG! SO MANY REVIEWS! I MUST THAK YOU ALL OVER AND OVER!**

Thank you so much - AJTrumpetPrincess, Kagome-Chan-Girl, a, windwaker, Neko hanyou-ember dione, Kiasha, Fat Fat-Albert, FushigiYugiFan80, and Yami Yugi Girl. I already thanked the people who reviewed in previous chapters, so... yeah...

Disclaimer - I now 'have control over' Inuyasha and the gang! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Eyes Rumiko Takahashi) I can't believe you ended the series, even though it won't end in the U.S. for another two years... I think...

Rumiko Takahashi - Yeah, well, I got tired of it.

Irishwolf511 - (stroking Kilala) Inuyasha, did you hear that? She got tired of continuing your story... (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge)

Inuyasha - Hmm... maybe I can change that idea...

Rumiko Takahashi - Oh Kami, here we go again...

Kamiko-Zephuru - (darts her with a sedative) hehe

Rumiko Takahashi - ugh... (Faints again)

Kamiko-Zephuru - Now that I have settled that much (chains up the unconscious Koga next to Shippou) Kami, is he heavy!

Irishwolf511 - NO REALLY! I was the one who had to lug him bag here after we dropped the two-ton anvil on his head!

Kamiko-Zephuru - Whatever (eyes Inuyasha, who is holding Kagome in the closet chamber thingy) Inuyasha, you should be glad I chained him to this wall and not in they're with you two.

Inuyasha - Feh.

(Music advice - same as last chapter Christmas for most of it, until the middle and last bit, and then switch the music over to The Old Forest it's in compositions as well) Don't worry; I'll give you a cue for music change. ) Christmas for beginning, Eternal harvest for middle go to game music, go to Final Fantasy VII -XI, scroll down to IX, and click on eternal harvest, and The old forest for the end

**CHAPTER 12 - Strange Feelings: Part one**

"So, how did you like the Spanish omelets, you guys?" Kagome asked cheerfully. The only one not pondering about her happiness was Shippou. "They're delicious!" (A/N - Spanish omelets are omelets with eggs and potatoes, so it's not really an omelet. But my sister not irishwolf511, mar bear you have not been introduced makes them, and they're really good with salsa on top. Yummy. Anyway pushes play button)

"Thanks you Shippou." She stared at everyone else, who were staring right back at her. "What? Do I have bits of egg still in my hair? I thought I got it all out after I flipped that one omelet too high..." she said, feeling around on her head.

'Has she completely forgotten what happened yesterday?'

'I certainly hope she didn't serve us that one...'

'I wonder if Kagome realizes how cute she is when she's worrying about something...'

'I bet they're wondering why I'm not mad at Inuyasha...' She sighed happily inside. 'If they only knew...'

"Uh, no. It's nothing." Miroku said, grateful that no one objected to that answer. "Oh, okay then." Kagome sat down with the rest of them, until she realized that someone had left the T.V. on while she had been cooking. "Oi." she sighed, got up, and went into the living room to turn it off.

But it caught her surprise to see it on the Weather Channel with a news report on a super typhoon. "Super typhoon Tasinoko has been pounding the Philippines for over four days. It has been now recorded as the slowest moving, fastest developing, and most powerful typhoon on record. The capital of Manila has been completely demolished, and the storm is giving no indication of where its path might be. All that we have to follow is its previous trajectory before the standstill." A little red line marked it's way from the Philippines to Shanghi, China, narrowly missing Taiwan. 'Thank goodness.'

"Now I must tell you though, storms all across the world have been becoming more and more violent with each passing day. I would not let the chance drop that this hurricane will completely miss the Japanese islands."

'Ugh... I _really_ don't want to listen to this now.' she turned off the television, and went back into the now chaotic kitchen.

Shippou had discovered something called a spoon in one of the drawers, Miroku was trying to figure out what the blender did, and Sang was watching Inuyasha use a fork flawlessly. She had given up a long time back, and decided to stick with chopsticks, no matter what.

"Oh boy..."She said, getting splattered with what was left of the omelet Miroku had put into the turned on blender. She entered the loony room, and shut the door.

--With Inuyosuto and etc--

Shipisaku lie on the ground underneath the trees, trying his hardest to keep breathing. 'I have to tell the others about... ugh... the connection...' he was luckily answered with Sangarouka and Morobuku hobbling his way. "Shipisaku!" they yelled in unison, and ran (as best they could) over to their furry friend. (A/N - I'm about to give you major insight to the other stories I'm going to write after this one, so listen up. Oh, and switch to Eternal Harvest now)

"Guys... I have to tell you before I die..." the kitsune managed. "Shipisaku, don't talk like that..." Morobuku said, knowing in his heart that the kit spoke sooth. He would indeed die within a very short time period.

"What is it, Shipisaku?" Sangarouka asked, tears filling her eyes as her brother like friend was slowly slipping away.

"Master... has something called an orb of... power. His is the full orb of wind, and when... ugh... it merged with his heart, wind was exuded from him as display that he was the only holder of the orb... But that is not what worries me... "The young kit spit up blood as he was propped up by his friends to help his breathing. "Thanks. But I worry for those at that shrine, especially that girl... Ka...Kagome. She holds the orb of souls, which has more power than I can tell in the amount of ... time I have left. But she is not alone from his terror wrath. There... mph..." he wheezed, triggering a sob from Sangarouka.

"Are many other orbs in this world, that you must keep Kamiko-Zephuru from getting... If you can't get enough help from this... "He held out his personal journal of findings. "Do not worry, the Onobu Masunu will come from the city of Nagoya... to... help... go to... the shrine... and ask... for... help... "And the young kit was gone.

Sangarouka sobbed into Morobuku's shoulder, as he held her tightly. Without disturbing her, he shut their deceased friend's eyes, and said, "Now two of our friends are dead because of that bastard... both Shipisaku and Inuyosuto..."

He pulled himself and his girlfriend up from the ground, and began to walk towards the closest road.

--Time skip, with Inuyasha and others--

"What the?!" Inuyasha said, stiffening suddenly. Miroku and Sango looked up from they're textbooks. "What is it?"

"I can smell... It can't be... but it is... with blood..." he stood abruptly and ran out of the kitchen towards the front door. Kagome realized him, and obviously followed after. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

(Cue the old forest)

She ran out the door and met what he saw. Coming up the stairs were two very saddened and bloody people. People who looked almost exactly like Sango and Miroku. "Oh my goodness, are you two all right?" Kagome ran down and asked, after getting over the fact that they looked just like her friends.

The man looked relieved to see her, and Inuyasha bounded down to her side. "You two must be Kagome and Inuyasha, the ones my friend wrote about in his journal. I am Morobuku, and this Sangarouka," he said, bowing a little to the couple in front him. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes popped straight open.

--Back inside--

Miroku and Morobuku stared straight at each other, as did Sangarouka to Sango. After being annoyed enough, "Um, would either of you mind explaining to us what happened?" Kagome asked. The clouds outside slowly turned dark.

"Of course..." Sangarouka said, slightly looking down.

- - - - - - - - -

Am I not the king of cliffhangers? BWHAHAHAHAHA! Wheeze...

Okay, here we go...

r&r please...

Please?..

Anyone?...

I'll make the next chapter longer and not so cliff hangery next time. I promise...

Hello?...


	13. Strange Feelings : Part Two

YOU LIKE ME! SNIFF, YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! FREE RAMEN FOR EVERYONE!

I don't think I can afford that

w/e, any way...

Disclaimer - (I'm too lazy to drag my sister down stairs to write her lines, so skip that for tight now) I don't own them. You know that. That's why I'm writing a fan fic. And this disclaimer. ANYWAY!

**CHAPTER 13 - Strange Feelings: Part Two**

" Do you remember the boy you met at Okano's Palace the day of its destruction, Kamiko?" Sangarouka asked. All of the others, excluding Morobuku, were stunned. "How did you..."

"His real name is Kamiko-Zephuru Chigonutsukana, and is now the holder of the orb of wind. Surely you know about the orbs of tranquility, considering you have pieces of one in your possession, correct?" Morobuku stated plainly.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Oh Kami, this is going to be harder than I thought." Sangarouka clutched her forehead. "You hold in your possession bits of the orb of souls, one of the four Seiei orbs, the four most powerful and influential orbs of them all. The orb of souls has the ability, when in whole, to grant only it's most pure holder a wish, and it is myth that the orb then vanishes into nothing once the wish has been made. It stays intact. It also give its holder the sacred aura, which can be both a weapon and a shield." she looked at the small bump underneath Kagome's clothing to where the bottle that kept the shikon shards were. "You may indeed have it without even knowing."

'Wow...' Kagome thought. ' This is sounding very familiar. But...'

"Um, the only thing that I have like that are shards of the Shikon no Tamah, the jewel of the four souls... oh, I'm seeing a connection here."

"Yes indeed. The other orbs, except for a few, have long left their home of Japan long ago since the time of the Khanate of the Golden Horde. Many have been broken, scattered, reassembled, and broken again over the ages. It is said that the orbs were created from all of love, hate, despair, hope, and courage when a miko and comrades defeated the holder of the orb of souls, at that time the only orb. It is said that the love between several of these brave warriors combined with their courage to fight against such an evil demon, hate for what the being had done to them and others, and the despair when they believed a comrade had fallen, and the hope when they discovered that indeed he had not perished created the orbs during the fight against the pure evil named Naraku." Morobuku said, completely unaware of the others dropped jaws and bug eyes.

"The orb of souls gave the miko her wish, and thus, it is said, that the group of comrades vanished into the wind, and never were seen again. "The orbs were all held in their respective shrines for the purpose of protecting them, but after years of inward and outward war, many were shattered or taken to far lands." Morobuku said, sighing sadly. "I must admit that neither myself or my girlfriend, Sangarouka knew of any of this until our master, who is now the incarnate of the tainted wind orb, destroyed his castle, and has such killed our two friends. One was Shipisaku, who discovered all of this and more, and wrote it down in this journal," he placed Shipisaku's journal on the kitchen table.

"... And my dear friend, Inuyosuto... It is still hard for me to believe that our master had been planning this, and would kill his own right hand man, and prime source for information... "He crushed his eyes together to keep back the tears. Sangarouka was already weeping, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

'Well, it looks like Miroku's reincarnation isn't a lech...' Shippou thought. He didn't understand half the words Morobuku and Sangarouka had said, and so was not as completely flabbergasted as everyone else. For example, 'We... we destroy Naraku?! Whoa! This is major!' Miroku thought, mouth still open wide.

"Here." Sangarouka said, pushing the journal to Kagome and Inuyasha while pushing back tears. "If you read this, it will answer anything. What we just told you is just a summary of everything." she stood up, along with her boyfriend, and headed for the door. "W-Wait!" Kagome called.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Where are you two going?"

"Um... well, uh..." The couple looked at each other. 'Great, my reincarnation is an idiot...' Sango thought, rolling her eyes.

"What I mean is, why don't you guys stay here? We have extra rooms, as well as futons 'how many of those things has mom bought?' that you can stay in, considering the fact that your home was, well, um... blown away."

"You are very generous, but we must decline. I could not put such a load onto your shoulders." Morobuku said while bowing politely. Sangarouka followed, and then glared at her boyfriend coldly.

**SMACK!**

'Okay, I guess the lecherous part is still there...'

"Thank you. You are very kind." Sangarouka said, bowing in peace knowing her perverted boyfriend was knocked out on the ground.

- - Time skip, place change - -

"Hmm..." Kagome's father said aloud. "I suppose, I should get these over to the shrine soon..." he threw multi-colored shards up in the air, and caught them once more. "Considering these are they're heirlooms..."

"Good evening, sir Ituchi. Checking out for the night?" the man at the hotel front desk asked.

"Yes. Thank you." and Ituchi Higurashi walked out into the night.

- - Same time as time skip, back to Inuyasha and others. - -

CRASH! Out through the window did Sota's videogame remote go. "I hate this thing..." Inuyasha growled, glaring daggers at the video game system. Sango had just beaten him at a fighting game for the 567th time. "Ha ha, I can still exterminate a youkai, or hanyou in this case, in this era. Just via X-Box." she laughed happily. Sangarouka cheered her on, while Miroku and Morobuku sat nearby, talking and playing chess. It was a stalemate.

"Wow, Inuyasha! You can get trumped by Kagome _and _Sango now!" Shippou laughed.

**CLONK!**

"Owie..." he rubbed the large bump on his head.

Kagome was sitting quietly in her comfy, over fluffy chair, reading Shipisaku's Journal. (A/N - just for info about upcoming chapters which will reach less serious moments, Inuyasha hates this chair. He is EXTEMELY jealous of this thing, since he found Kagome asleep in it after studying for hours. She was all snuggled up to it, and holding onto it sides like it was her lover Inuyasha. He almost tore the thing up right then and there. Just as future insight.) Every now and then, she would gasp at what the text held. 'Oh boy... I don't think I'm going to have a leisurely stay in this time for much longer...' she gulped at what all would be happening.

The doorbell and phone range and the same time. "Someone get the door, I'll answer the phone." Kagome said, leaning over to pick up the wireless on the coffee table. "Moshi, Moshi. Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."

"_Hi dear._"

"Oh hi mom, did you guys get to Taiwan alright?"

"_If I hadn't, do you really think I would be calling?_"

"Okay, good point." Inuyasha growled when no one else moved from their position to answer the door, and so got up from his place, and went to the front door.

"Oh, hi! This was outside your door. Is Kagome home?" alas, the idiotic Hojo, holding a package that was outside the door. Inuyasha growled, and took the package. "No, she's in Uzbekistan at the International Convention of Lily Pads." and he slammed the door in his face. 'Damn that bastard, why can't he stay away from my Kagome... did I just say my? Oh boy, goof thing I wasn't talking out loud...' he thought while dropping the package on the tatami. Crash.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry, wench." he said, attempting to sound annoyed. It was actually believable. He looked at the label on the package. "Do not open until October 12th. Hey, that's tomorrow, ain't it?" he asked everyone. They nodded. "Hmm, whatever."

- - Time skip to the next morning - -

"Hmm..." Kagome yawned happily, and then opened her eyes groggily. They were then wide open. In her sleep, it appeared that she fell off her bed, and was now on the lap of a sleeping hanyou; face a total of three inches away from his. 'Whoa... this is beyond unbearable...' she thought, feeling herself moving closer to him.

- - - - - - - - - -

CLIFF HANGER! BWHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAA! My specialty...

I have to keep you guys reading somehow, don't I?

Pease refrain from crushing your computer with a baseball bat and review...

Please?


	14. Elemental Secrets

(Tears falling from face) THANK YOU! I AM SO HAPPY! SO MANY REVIEWS! OH KAMI! THANK YOU!

Ooooh, a distraction that is tasty and you eat with chopsticks (I do anyway)... RAMEN! YUMMY!

Disclaimer - duh.

**CHAPTER 14 - Elemental Secrets**

'Oh Kami... I can't help it...' Kagome thought, desperately trying to get a grip on herself. Literally. She was mere millimeters from Inuyasha's lips when,

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha yelped, completely unaware of the fact that he just knocked poor Kagome in the face with his elbow.

"Inuyasha..." She said menacingly (twitch twitch) . He turned to see the love of his life, glaring chainsaws at him while being ablaze. She now had a black eye. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BEYOND ALL REASON YOU BAKA!" she screamed, awakening the remaining sleeping people. Well, it would have if anyone else was asleep.

There was now a Hanyou shaped hole in her floor.

"Oops, I guess that wasn't right." The burnt black Shippou said, pulling off the chemistry safety glasses. "I don't think the red powder likes that blue, foamy stuff."

"I agree." The equally burnt Miroku said. Then he heard something. Miroku whipped around to see Sango's hand coming towards him.

**SLAP!**

**Miroku went flying across Kagome's broken chemistry set, and slammed into the back of the sofa.**

"Ugh." Kagome said, resting her hand on her temple. 'How am I ever going to get any closer to Inuyasha, or keep my sanity for that matter, with _this_ happening all of the time?... Oh well... I better get dressed so I can go to Home Depot.' she thought, throwing a blanket over the Inuyasha hole and locking her door.

- - Place change - -

"Ituchi!" Miss Higurashi yelled, throwing her arms around her husband. The one that Kagome could never learn about. "Yanayi..." he said, firming his hold on his loved one. "I've missed you so much. And Kagome and Sota too." he said sadly, sitting down in the café booth. "I know... This visit has long been overdue... Oh, here are their pictures, just like I always do."

"I don't need to see Kagome's, I have seen her in person."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry Yiyi, she had no clue of who I was, only the person who saved her and her hanyou boyfriend during the earthquake several days ago."

"Oh, you met Inuyasha?"

"Technically speaking. He certainly doesn't want it to show, but he loves her quite a bit."

"No really, think I haven't figured that one out?" (A/N - are you confused yet?)

"So..." Yanayi took a sip of her soda. "I'm guessing you delivered the package?"

" Do I really need to answer that?"

"True."

"I wonder what she is going to do, when she discovers the rest of the soul orb and other orb bits in there."

"I have no clue. She, and my father, still think that it is the Shikon no Tamah."

"Well, your father can live with that thought, but Kagome will need to learn the truth eventually."

"I know..." Kagome's mother looked down at the pale orange table in front of her. "Hey, it's okay, Yiyi..." he said lifting her chin up from its slump. Mrs. Higurashi sighed subconsciously, wishing so bad that she could have her love back with her to the shrine. But she couldn't, not yet. But then it hit her. "Have you contacted Hoshido and Yoshima in Nagoya yet?"

"Yes, they'll be into town on a plane in two weeks. And they are bring others."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Others including Akutsuo, Osoane, and Naeno."

"More teens under one roof... I thing I might have to add onto the shrine. Either that, or turn it into a hotel, so I can at least get some money for it."

"That's the Yanayi I know and love. Now about those pictures..." she smiled.

(How weird-ed out are you at this point? BWHAHAHAHA!)

- - Place change, back to house - -

"HOLD IT!" Kagome suddenly yelled, startling everyone, who were working on patching the hanyou hole. 'Did I just feel... no, it can't be... but it is! It is the shikon je- I mean, Orb of souls' aura!' she ran out of the room, accidentally knocking over the ladder Morobuku had been standing on. "AAAAAAAAACK!" Thud.

"Where is it?" she said to herself, looking around franticly in the living room. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango and Sangarouka said in unison. This was instantly followed by an awkward silence, and then awkward laughter. "It's here!"

"What is?"

'That's it!' she thought, looking at the large package that Inuyasha had brought in earlier. 'I can see... no, it can't be... THE ENTIRE SHIKON E- uh, ORB OF SOULS! Wow, this is going to be hard to adjust...'

"Oi, wench what are you doing?" Inuyasha said, annoyed that she was not in there helping the others work on the hole. "THE ENTIRE ORB OF SOULS IS IN THIS PACKAGE! AND I CAN FEEL OTHER POWERFUL AURAS COMING FROM IT!" she snapped back. Everyone dropped what they had, and came rushing into the room.

Inuyasha came over and tried to open it. The cardboard panels didn't budge. When he tried to stick his nails into between the crack between cardboard panel 1 and 2, a surge of energy zapped him into dropping it the box. "What in the seven hells?..."

Kagome put her finger near the box, and the panels shot open. The room grew dark, as what was left of the orb of souls came floating out of the box, along with other shards of different color. The bits of jewels flew over to each one of the people, excluding Kagome, who had the rest of the orb souls coming to her. The air turned humid, and all everyone's clothing melted away into silk kimonos. Not just silk kimonos, but a weapon arming each and every one of them.

(It goes like this.

Miroku Deep blue kimono with purple, spooked, rings every here and there, and his monk staff had come sailing out of Sota's room, landed straight before him, and the wood of the staff turned somewhat metallic.

Sango A dark fuchsia kimono, with white, tri-circles every here and there, and her Hirikotsu also came sailing down from her and Kagome's room, landed in front of her, and turned the same color as her kimono, and grew a small scythe at each end.

Shippou A normal brown kimono with black diamonds every here and there, and eskrima sticks popped out from his belt like thingy underneath his outer kimono.

Morobuku Light green kimono with square outlines every here and there, and a triple nunchuktu underneath his outer kimono.

Sangarouka mustard yellow kimono with red tri-circle swirls every here-and-there, and mace tip whip attached to her obi cloth.

Inuyasha lots of fun Red, full-length kimono with black triangles here and there. His Tetsusaiga had sprung from it's locked place unsheathed itself, and stabbed the ground in front of him. The only APPARENT change was that a red jewel formed at the bottom of the handle.

Kagome Pure whit kimono with pink sakura every here and there, and a quiver of white arrows appeared on her back, along with a white bow in her hand.

Wow, that took long enough.)

The shards topped near everyone's neck, and a golden thread burst from each one, tying itself a necklace around all of them. In all of their minds, they simultaneously heard. "Use your shard well..."

The light returned to the house, the kimonos and weapons evaporated, and all that was left of something even occurring in the room besides the box that was now a pile of ash was the fact that they all had a shard around their neck.

- - - - - - -

Ya, I know, cliffhanger. But now you're confused as well, so....

BWHAHAHAHA! I HAVE LURED YOU ALL INTO READING MY NEXT CHAPPY! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Don't kill me; it's still illegal... unless you're a cop.... or clinically insane...

Review?...


	15. Sunset Staring

REVIEWS GALORE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me think I need to be locked up. Okay...

Disclaimer - Okay, that's it... Irishwolf511, exactly who do we have again?!

Irishwolf511 - Hmm, lessee...Inuyasha, Kagome, the remains of Kikyo, Sango, Shippou, Miroku (slap), Ayame, Sota, Kaede, uh... Myoga, Naraku, Koga, Rumiko Takahashi, um, ... I think that's it...no wait, one more

Kamiko-Zephuru - Oh yeah, our latest catch... (Pulls out huge bag, pulls out Hachi)

Irishwolf511- (stuffs Hachi back in bag, throws bag in cell with Sango)

Kamiko-Zephuru - BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER HAS FALLEN TO OUR POWER!

Irishwolf511- (looks bug-eyed at brother, backs away slowly) someone needs to seek professional help...

Shard - (friend of ours) (pops head out of door) LIKE MY MOM!

Kamiko-Zephuru - (falls down, ANIME STYLE!)

Irishwolf511- Okay,

A. Who let you in here? And

B. Your mom is the last person I would send someone to for psychiatric help

Shard - HMPH. (Slams door. Then from behind the door) WAIT A MINUTE!

Irishwolf511- Oops. We forgot to hide the prisoners again.

Kamiko-Zephuru - Uhhhh.. Quick, slam her in the head with the frying pan!

Irishwolf511 - I can't do that

Kamiko-Zephuru - Why not?

Shard - (looks evilly at them) because I have a skillet...

(Kitchen Ware Wars! Next time on Disclaimer!)

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - Sunset Staring**

Silence. Pure and utter silence. Everyone in the room was just as surprised and completely weird-ed out, and looking at each other and/or the jewels.

"Uh... Now what?" Shippou squeaked.

Ding-Dong.

All of the teens (and kit) jumped an average of 3 feet up in the air (high number because of Inuyasha, who jumped a total of onto the ceiling light) No one moved, too scared to break the silence anymore. But the doorbell rang again. "Um... I'll get it." Kagome whispered, walking ever so slowly to the door.

- - Place jump to outside of door - -

'HELLO?! DOES ANYONE EVEN LIVE HERE!? ... Ugh, I mean, it was bad enough when I found out Inuyasha lived with Higurashi, but not even answering the door to see me! ME! OF ALL PEOPLE!' Chiaki thought angrily, tapping her foot at the shrine-house's front door.

Kagome opened the front door, to see Chiaki standing there, face instantly hardening upon seeing her archrival. "Oh, Higurashi, is Inuyasha home." Kagome's face was one of pure annoyance. So, in her anger and sheer aggravation, she slammed the door right in Matsuda's face.

"Ow..." Chiaki said, rubbing her nose. 'How dare she! She should know that Inuyasha is mine now! I mean, we went on a date and everything, although it was cut rather short when he just up and left me there, with nowhere to go but back to school. Hmph... I'll get to him... And to you Higurashi, don't even worry about that...' she snickered before turning and going back down the shrine steps. 'How many steps do they need for this place?!'

- - Back with kags. - -

"Oi." she thought. There was not a single bit of guilt in her about slamming the door on that slut. Slut was a good term, too, considering that whenever Chiaki got a bad G.P.A., not only fifteen minutes after stepping into the principals office did it suddenly go up. Nope, not a bit of guilt.

Kagome came back into the living room, only to see that no one had moved an inch. "Kami, do I have to get all of you guys out of a trance on my own? Ugh..." she randomly picked up a sports horn, and pressed the button.

Poor Inuyasha. With his sensitive hearing, he was knocked out. Not everyone else though, they were just awakened from their stupor.

- -Time skip - -

"Done!" Sango said, collapsing onto a nearby chair. Kagome and Sangarouka followed, as did Miroku and Morobuku. Inuyasha, however, stood firm where he was. "Uh, hey Inuyasha, you can sit down now..."

WHAM!

Kagome winced. "Oops. Sorry..." Once he was able to lift his head off of the ground, Inuyasha simply glared at her, and then left the room and went outside.

"Um, Kagome, I don't think he's happy about that." Sangarouka said.

"No really." Sango retorted.

"Well, I was just reassuring her about what to do now!"

"Please, you were just randomly stating the obvious."

"Hey, I'm not stupid."

"If that's so, then why do you act stupid?"

"Well, If I'm stupid, I must have picked it up from you, oh great previous soul bearer." the two launched up from their seats, and Miroku brought out some popcorn. "This could get good." He handed the bowl to Morobuku. "No kiddin'."

The two girls were glaring knives at each other, and looked as if they were about to pull each other into a catfight.

"Uh guys?"

"WHAT SHIPPOU?!"

"WHAT SHIPPOU?!"

"Kagome already went outside about halfway through your argument." The two girls then heard the door to outside slide shut, and dropped from their attacking positions.

- - Place change, back with Yanayi and Ituchi - -

"I see your love for coffee hasn't died out." Ituchi joked, walking up to his bride from behind. She took another sip of the brown, thick liquid in the Starbucks cup. "YEP, I LOVE CAFFIENE!"

"Please don't tell me you're like this around the kids..."

"They don't mind."

"Oh Kami..." they walked down the sidewalk in silence. "So... when are you going back to Japan?" Ituchi asked.

"Four days."

"Wow, that doesn't leave a lot of time for us..." he sighed. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make the best of it."

"Yeah."

"Hi, guys." a voice said from behind them.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The slightly green tint haired boy smiled widely, showing of how proud he was of freaking them out beyond all reason.

The two relaxed after a second and turned around. "Naena, what do you think you're doing, sneaking up from behind like that?!"

"Simple, having fun!"

"Ugh, thirteen year-olds..." Ituchi rubbed his brow.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Nagoya with the others?"

"Well, they wanted to know why it was that they were being forced to move to Tokyo all of the sudden," Naena eyed Ituchi. "I believe you forgot to tell them why before they shoved onto the first plane to Taipei."

"Oops, I knew there was something I forgot."

"Yeah, oops is right."

(A/N - just how confused are you now?)

- - back in Tokyo - - (music for this part, h t t p : i c h i g o s . c o m / a n i m e m u s i c /m i d i / d e t e c t i v e c o n a n s e c r e t o f m y h e a r t . M I D)

Kagome silently walked out towards the sacred tree, which a certain hanyou was sulking in. But she didn't get it, why was it that Inuyasha was so upset about this time that she accidentally sat him? It had happened before, many times before. But she knew that if she didn't find out now, when the occurrence was still fresh, this reason would be completely over blown. Not to mention it would gnaw at her wish-to-be boyfriend for quite a while. "Um, Inuyasha?" he didn't move, but she knew he heard her. With his hearing, he most likely heard the entire fight Sango and her reincarnation had had.

Kagome sighed inwardly. "Inuyasha, stop pouting."

"I don't pout, wench."

'Yeah, whatever.' She looked up at him, staring into his amber eyes that she had grown to love. Even though he was looking at the changing leaves of the tree, she could see them so wonderfully.

Her gaze fell downward to the clothing that he wore. She was so happy her mother had good tastes when it came to fashion and things, since he looked good enough to completely drool over in his jeans and white t-shirt. Even though the shirt wasn't tight, she could still make out the good impression of his muscles.

She went back to his face, and noticed of how perfectly the scene he had 'set up' was, with the sun falling beyond the horizon behind him. 'Oh Kami... how much do I love him...' she had gotten over the fact that she thought he loved her, since she now assumed that he had been talking about Kikyo that fateful night when her heart had raced so.

His face was not one of happiness, or of anger, or anything for that matter. It was just, discomfort. 'He put on the mask again. Why does he always do that? I don't think of him as a lowly half-breed or anything. Not that he is lowly for that matter, considering how many demons and evil things he's killed, like Hiten and Tokajin...' she thought, sighing outwardly this time. She was completely unaware that he was staring at her as well now.

"What are you looking at?" he said gruffly.

"I'm looking at you, idiot." she retorted, being pulled from her stupor. But she didn't regret saying it, since it snagged his attention. "Looking at me?"

"Yes, at you. Is there a problem?"

"Why would you look at a lowly hanyou? There ain't nothing to stare at."

"I hate to disagree." she said, joy warming her a little bit. Her heart was starting to race.

Inuyasha's heart was already past the speed of light. "I, uh... err... hmph, what do you want then?"

She sighed sadly, and the half-dog demon immediately regretted what he said. Not only did she sigh, but also sorrow welled up to her eyes, and her heart slowed down. "I, um..." she stuck one leg behind the other, making her look almost irresistible to Inuyasha. "I just wanted to apologize for s-i-t-ing you," she said; sorrow clinging onto her words unmistakably.

Kagome turned around to go back inside, when Inuyasha smelled it. Tears.

Immediately he was down by her, and gripped her hand. (A/N - ironic how the tables were switched. You know, she came out to apologize to him, and now he's is doing the same to her)

Kagome whipped her head around, accidentally flipping her hair in the process. Her beauty surpassed any other the hanyou had ever seen, and lost all words in his mind. He could only stare.

"Um, what are you looking at?"

"You."

(A/N - This is the part of the fan fiction that I always love to do) She smiled to herself, seeing as the lines had now switched. But it was impossible of how her heart raced faster than she could have ever felt it do so in gym class. "What's there to look at, dog boy?"

He looked like he was thinking hard on what to say, before finally agreeing on, "Everything about you."

Kagome's heart skipped multiple beats.

"Uh... Wh-... I mean... Um..." Her words were lost to her. She could never think of a time that he openly complimented her, or anyone else for that matter. But his gaze on her was way more than enough to take her breath away.

The two just stared at each other for what seemed to be eons, completely unaware of how their bodies were ever so slowly moving closer. After a minute or two, they were in complete hug. But Inuyasha then became aware of how they were moving closer to each other, and turned just a little so that her head would rest on his shoulder.

Kagome couldn't think of any other place she would want to be at that moment. Being embraced so lovingly by her love was a feeling that had no parallel. For a moment, all things wrong in her life and in the world dissipated. Even so many of the other people in her life faded away, and the only one still fully in her head was Inuyasha.

He could feel it. Her chest was beating out of control, just as his. "I'm sorry..." he whispered so softly that she could barely even hear it. It just made the entire scene even more wonderful for them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Dinner is ready." Sangarouka called out the window. Soon after the beckoning, a loud crash was heard from the kitchen, followed by series of yells.

Inuyasha let Kagome out of his arms, and silently said. "Go on in, I'll come inside a little later." He kissed her forehead, and jumped out of her arms, down to the entrance the shrine, and bounded down the long steps. He was gone.

"Inuyasha..." she said, heart racing faster than anything it had before. Her breaths were so small, she felt like she stood on a cloud. Involuntarily, she walked back into the house, and suddenly had a realization of what happened. 'He... just kissed me!...'

- - - - - - - -

How much do I love this chapter? Oh, It is so wonderful. And if you didn't listen to music I gave you to listen to while reading, then go get it, and come to this chapter and reread from where I originally told to listen to the music to the end. It completely adds to the effect.

You better review this time. I worked my ass off on this chapter.


	16. Educational Wind

SO…. MANY…. OH KAMI! YOU GUYZ RULE! SO MANY REVIEWS! HOLY (bleep) !!

(special Tanks to Kagome-Chan-Girl. You - Awesome)

Now, now…

Disclaimer - TAKE THAT! (throws cooking pot over the side of the knocked down table)

(sides are me and Felix73 , and Shard and Irishwolf511)

Irishwolf511- YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP US?! BWA HAHA HA! Shippou, bring me that grenade!

Shippou- I thought you said it was a pie you baked.

Irishwolf(aka Kung pow kitty!)- Shut up, Shippou (takes what was once a pie and throws it)

Shard - _That_ was a pie?!

Kung Pow Kitty- shut up

Kamiko-Zephuru - (gets hit with pie) Ick! Miroku little help!

Miroku - (comes over, gets hit in the head with a randomly flying frying pan) ugh… (falls over)

Felix73 - Wow, he's resourceful. (chucks another egg towards others)

Kamiko-Zephuru - (looks menacingly towards felix) I know of a weapon….

Felix73 - What?

Kamiko-Zephuru - (pulls out a bag of sugar substitute) Eat.

Kung Pow Kitty -NO! That's cheating!!!! Feeding him sugar substitute is like stuffing a nuke in a burning building!!!!

Shard - What she said!!!! throws X-men collector plates

Felix73 - (Chugs down splenda) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (starts bouncing off the walls, literally) ( starts throwing random crap)

Everyone - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Next time! Boys vs. Girls! Inuyasha characters included!)

**CHAPTER 16 - Educational Wind**

"Earth to Kagome!!!!" Sango yelled across the table. She was still in a stuporish shock from being kissed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…"

"Finally. Could you pass the korokke?"

"Uh.. Sure." she didn't move an inch. Sango's vein popped.

'He… kissed me…. He kissed… oh…. Kami…' all that could go through her mind was Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, more Inuyasha… you get the point.

"Ugh, here." Morobuku shoved the plate across the table. "Kagome, what is it that has you in the trance you are in?"

Silence.

"Um, if she's in a trance, would she hear you?" Sangarouka asked. 'Yep, an idiot…'' Sango thought, rolling her eyes.

The crew continued on with eating, every no and then looking up at Kagome to see if she had lifted her chopsticks.

- - place skip - -

"That would be 15,103.30 Yen, sir." The sales clerk said a little to peppy. It was all Inuyasha could do to keep himself from slashing the guy to ribbons right then and there. "Fine." the Hanyou yanked the money out of his wallet (to let you know, he hasn't been doing nothing while not studying and almost destroying his non-existent relationship with Kagome all week. He has been earning some dough, for this..)

While Inuyasha grabbed the small bag, the register said, "This must be some girl you're getting this necklace for… What's the occasion?"

"Keh, kris-mhas, I think that what she called it. Whatever…"

"Wow, you're getting stuff early. Smart man."

'Not really a man, you idiot.' he walked out of the store.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how many women kept on staring at invitingly on his way back to the shrine. It was unnerving. 'What are they staring at? Did my hat come off or something?' He walked faster.

The Hanyou was glad when he finally got back to his temporary home that no one was in path of himself and Sota's room. So, run, jump, avoid hitting the wall, and there he was, back in 'his' room.

After locking the door, Inuyasha ripped up some of the tatami, and pried open two of the floor boards. He retrieved the gift he got for Kagome/Christmas/whatever , and opened the velvet case, eyes relaxed so. It was a necklace (duh) , blazing with the reflection of silver. The only other thing besides the necklace-chain was a heart shaped ruby. 'By then, I gotta tell her…'

He closed back up the box, and placed it in the hole the floorboards made. After he was sure it was safe and not going anywhere, Inuyasha placed the floor boards back on top, and smoothed out the tatami.

- - back with Kagome- -

"Kagome?" Sango started, not looking away from the dish she was washing. Her friend was just standing by the sink, dish in hand, but doing nothing. It was getting annoying. "KAGOME!"

"KETSAWA!!!!!!!!!"

"Finally, your back to reality." She said, rubbing her ears. " Kagome, before you back to that stupid trance, what the hell happened between you and Inuyasha outside?"

"Huh?! What makes you think that something happened between us?"

" Well, you were perfectly fine before you went outside to apologize to him, and when you cam back inside, it was like you couldn't hear or see anything. Inuyasha also hasn't come back from outside (A/N - so she thinks), and you're blushing like your face was on fire."

"No I'm not!"

She flipped open a pocket mirror. "Yes, you are."

Kagome looked shyly at herself in the mirror, completely unaware of her completely crimson face. "Oh…"

"What happened?"

Kagome quickly stuck her head into the living room to make sure that no one was trying to listen into their conversation. Morobuku, Miroku, Sangarouka, and Shippou were all playing some Mario racing game of Sota's. She sighed.

"Well, what is it?" Sango asked again, allowing her friend to slide the kitchen door closed. "Inuyasha…" she thought back to the wonderful moment, and suddenly was filled to the brim of her being with joy. "He kissed me!!"

"WHAT?!"

" Well, only on the forehead, but that has got get me some more points over Kikyo, right?"

"I doesn't matter where, the fact that he kissed you is good enough."

"And…" her smile got even wider, if that was humanly possible. " He complimented me. He , indirectly, said I was pretty!"

Sango's mouth dropped wide open. She couldn't even remember the last time he complemented anyone, even himself. Well, actually, she could, but considering that he complimented Kikyo, followed by Kagome, was over two years ago, she didn't count them. "Are you sure we are talking about the same guy here?"

Rain began to beat down on the house.

"I know it's weird but, " She stopped. " Oh Kami…"

"What?"

"I completely forgot, tonight is a school night!"

Sango gasped. "AGH! YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T SHOW US THE STUFF ON PHYSICS YET!" The two sprinted straight out of the room. That is, right after they smacked their faces into the kitchen door.

"YOU GUYS, WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! STOP PLAYING AND MOVE!" They screamed in unison. All except Morobuku and Sangarouka bolted upstairs and into their respective rooms. The two looked at each other, grinning slightly. "I guess it's a good thing we learned all of high school over the internet." Morobuku said, turning the video game back on. Sangarouka nodded slightly, and picked back up her controller.

Wind blew harder outside.

- - time skip - -

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - WHAM, THWAK, CRUCH, SHATTER! The three girls in Kagome's room completely killed her alarm clock. Especially when they discovered that it had been an hour fast. It was crushed into powder. "I hate those things…"

Inuyasha woke up with the sound of destruction in the room next to him. He was about to run in there and kill whatever demon was trying to hurt them, but then heard one of the girls say something, and then laughter. 'What the hell?'

He yawned sleepily and pulled on some more clothes. Inuyasha had stayed up late that night studying all of those damned subjects, and now wished that who ever invented the Japanese education would explode. ( A/N - Dude, try the U.S. My band teacher is from hell)

He slipped on a red T-shirt and baggy jeans, since he didn't have a uniform yet. But with the shirt coming down onto his neck, he felt the small crystal that hung from his neck. With his long nails ( A/N - Miss. Higurashi also set up at the school that he had some horrible scalp disease, and had to wear the hat at all time. No worries on his ears being ratted out J ) , he picked up the tiny, brown crystal and pondered on what it could do.

There was a sudden crash from downstairs.

- -- - - -- - - - - -- -

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SUSPENSE! HEHEHEHEHEHE! CLIFHANGER!

How many of you were completely ticked off about the whole not being able to update for that long?! It was killing me! I had just finished writing this chapter, and it says "November 24th, 2004 -- We have confirmed a serious bug which corrupted many entries dated pre-2003 during our last upgrade. A recovery process has started to resolve this issue. Upload access will be disabled until recovery completes." AAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

Please review? I know it wasn't very long and all, but still…


	17. BAD DOGGY! SIT!

You know what, I really want to kill the main people at fan fic . net at the moment, cause it's thanksgiving at 10:27, and I'm writing the seventeenth chapter, and I cant post it. This... Is.... frustrating....

ANYWAY! Howdy y'all down 'ere in Huntsville, Alabama. My grandparents live down in Huntsville, and my family (excluding my second, third, and fourth sisters, and my brother) are down here having Thanksgiving with them. My grandpa has cancer and all, so it's kinda required. Oi.

I don't like MSN. That is the internet service they have, AND IT IS SLOW BEYOND RECOGNITION!!! Seriously, out marching band moved quicker outside today in 26 degrees than this dumb computer. Ugh... I miss my lap top...

Disclaimer - (Shhh, Irishwolf511 is asleep right now, so I'm not going to go wake her up to type. I think she would crack my skull open with a blender) I dont own 'em. Duh. (AND THE SERIES IS **NOT** ENDING! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!)

(Near the end, I'll let you know when to start to listen to - go to ichigos . Com , go to anime, go to r, go to Ranma ½ , and click on the midi file Zettai! Part two)

(Near middle, go to ichigos, go to game, go to super smash bros, and play the midi file fountain of dreams. Another one will be under compositions as kawaii)

**CHAPTER 17 - Bad Doggy! Sit!**

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha grunted, coming out of his room. While walking down the hall, Kagome stuck her head out of her room. "What was that?" she looked at him meekly. "Are you going to go find out?"

"Stupid, what's it look like I'm doin?!" he jumped down the stairs, completely unaware of how Kagome's heart slowed so.

A rock with paper taped to it lay innocently in the front hallway. Of course, it would have been more innocent if there wasn't a huge hole in the front door.

The Hanyou picked up the paper, and read it to himself, You must be careful in what you do soon to come. Try to avoid trouble. Help might be on the way, but it will take time. Avoid storms at all cost. A What the hell?!

"Inuyasha…" He heard the miko call, "Can we come downstairs?"

"Keh, typical woman, it was nothing' but a rock."

Her heart fell down a little more. Why was it that when ever they had a good moment, the next day it seemed like he could care less if she died right there at that moment. It was so confusing to try to figure out how he felt for her.

- - time skip - -

"Now class, we have a new student here today," Kagome's home-room teacher gestured towards the scouring hanyou. His ears hurt under the hat. " Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. I want you all to give him a warm welcome... Umm, you can sit over there near Kagome." Inuyasha nodded, and walked over to the seat next to the love of his life. But it was just as unnerving as the day before when all of those people were staring at him, since every girl in the room was drooling. 'Damn, does this feel as awkward as hell…'

"Hi, Inuyasha!"

'Oh shit.'

Kagome popped about seven hundred million blood vessels as Chiaki walked over to 'her' man/dog/thing/whatever. "I was thinking that we could do something after school today, waddya think?" she chirped, completely ignoring the infuriated girl behind her. Oh, how she made a mistake. Kagome bent over in her chair, and began to untie Chiaki's shoe laces

" I'm really busy after school for the whole week, having a job 'n stuff." he said plainly. He could just barely hear an approving sound from Kagome. "Oh, well, how about this weekend?" Kagome growled, and sat back up in her seat.

"I- "

Ring. On to first period.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to finish this discussion later." she smiled, and took a step to leave the class room. Thud. Kagome had untied her shoelaces, and retied them to the opposite shoe. She smiled deviously at her rival, and walked out of the classroom. Inuyasha could only stare at where she had just left 'Whoa... Not a bad move to that annoying wretch…'

He stood up, and left to find where Kagome went off to, leaving Chiaki all to her lonesome. She glared at a boy who was looking at her. " WELL, ARE YOU JUST GONNA STARE AT ME ALL DAY, OR HELP ME UP?!"

(A/N - death to prissy girls. Ugh, they make me want to throw up)

- - time skip - -

Kagome frowned to herself. 'Why that little... slut! UGH! What did she think she was doing, going up to Inuyasha like he was her boyfriend?! Unless..." she shivered slightly. 'They had been having a good time at that café until I came in and... ' she trailed off, thinking of the awful memory. Kagome sighed sadly, and walked into her math class.

Inuyasha could still smell Kagome but it was almost impossible for him to actually find her in the crowded hallways of the High School. He growled out of frustration, and headed for his first period, Meteorology. Since he was seventeen (at least that would be if you subtract the fifty years pinned to the tree) he had to pose as a junior. Of course, he had no clue what a junior was, and the most he knew about Meteorology was that cloud equals rain.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu (Good Morning) everyone!" The teacher said showing her previous intake of coffee. 'Oh shit.' Inuyasha thought, looking at his smiling teacher.

She looked down the attendance list, and her eyes suddenly went bug eyed. "We have a new student! Oh boy, how about you come up here so you can be properly introduced?" she fingered towards Inuyasha. He held back a gulp, and walked over to his hyper active teacher. "Everyone, this is Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha, I am

Sensei Buitekua. I want you all to give him a warm welcome!" she said peppily. It was really getting annoying.

As Inuyasha went back to his seat, he once again found eyes locked on him dreamily. ' What is with these people?! Can't they tell a lowly Hanyou when they see one!? '

"Now class, today we shall be doing a lab on the problems of C.F.C.'s and ozone destruction, and how these can cause havoc with global ocean currents, which as you should have read by now, have major influence over the weather. Get with two other people, take a lab procedure sheet up here, and get busy!"

Inuyasha understood about one half of that sentence.

While our half demon friend was trying to figure out what the teacher just said while being surrounded by all of the girls in the classroom, Kagome was trying to keep her spirits up in algebra class.

'Why am I even getting upset about this? I know that he's in love with Kikyo still...' she thought back to her romantic adversary kissing Inuyasha, and could only grimace. ' Oh... I have got to get a grip... But I can't... I mean, with Inuyasha doing those random kind things to me... like kissing me, Kami did that feel wonderful, how can I? Argh! You baka, you're supposed to be paying attention to the class!' she mentally thwacked herself in the head with a desk.

"Higurashi!" the teacher called out.

"Huh?"

"Answer this problem." he pointed to the mathematics that was on the board, which was way past her knowledge of two plus two.

'What the...? I don't have clue about any of this! What's that big checkmark thing for?!' "Uhh, fourteen X squared?"

"Correct. Now, let's continue with the lesson everyone..." she went back to the land of Inuyasha-ness.

- -place change - -

"Now move!" the coach yelled, blowing his whistle. 'That's an annoying invention...' Miroku resisted covering his ears.

The boys gym class headed over to the track to start running the five laps. But considering the amount of the houshi having to run from demons and demon exterminators alike, he didn't even break a sweat when he ran over the ending line.

The coach looked bug eyed at his stop watch. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Miroku Kakuyoshiyogi." the houshi was not happy with the last name Kagome had given him. (A/N - Kakuyoshiyogi is lecher in Japanese)

"You just broke the school record for the one kilometer dash! Would you like to join the track team?"

Miroku had no idea what that was, "Uh, sure." or of what he just got himself into.

By now, the rest of the class was hobbling around the last turn, panting like crazy. Wimps. "Get your butts over here!"

Once they finally made their way over to the class area/thing, "Now, we are going to be continuing our soccer program from last week. I understand that our new student Miroku has never played the game in his life, so who would like to show him the basics?"

Not a single hand went up. "Ugh, fine, random person... Uyuki Uyushi, go show him the ropes." A guy about the size of Miroku came out of his line, and picked a soccer ball off of the rack. "Where do you want us to practice?"

"Over there by the fence."

"'Kay."

On their way over, Miroku looked over to the girls class, and only then noticed that Sango was in there. He completely tripped over his own feet. 'Those are some pretty small pants...'

- p.o.v. change - -

"Now class, we have a new student today, Hirikotsu Sango. Would you like to come up here please?"

Sango noticed on her way to the front of the class that Chiaki and her little group were putting up make up. ' If only I could use my hirikotsu on them...'

"I want you all to make her feel welcome here." Sensei Kasai said, completely ignoring the fact that all of the girls were judging Sango at that very moment. "Thank you, you may go back to your spot, Sango."

As she filed back to her place, Sango noticed how Chiaki and company glared at her as if they were her superior. 'Good, I'd rather let myself be groped by Miroku than be seen with these hors... Did I just think that?! Oh Kami, what has gotten into me?!'

"Today class, you are going to be going through that obstacle course and I'll timing it." Sango's eyes immediately brightened. 'YES!!!! I love obstacle courses!' since she had to do so many of the training tools when she was learning to become a youkai exterminator, she had learned that they were actually really fun.

Sensei Kasai pointed to the course, which was not only on the other side of the 'gender fence' , it was just beyond the actual border fence of the boys side. "I want you over there in five minutes. Don't flirt too much."

'That is the obstacle course...' Sang glared at the assortment of crap. 'I did a course like this when I was four. There isn't a single spout of fire or anything!' she was completely disappointed.

While walking over to the mediocre course, she noticed Chiaki and company flirting their head off to the boys class. 'Sluts...'

It was also about then that she noticed Miroku off with someone else, bouncing a black and white ball up and down on his legs. She completely tripped over her own feet. 'Wow, he's a lot more muscular than I thought he was...'

Once getting over to the course, "Now... Chiaki, you go first, than Sango, then Kichira..." their teacher began calling off names to get into the line.

(Cue fountain of dreams)

After all of the girls took their places, "Ready Chiaki?" Sensei Kasai held up her stop watch. "And... go!!"

Chiaki dodged through the tires, going faster than Sango thought was possible for the slut. She then climbed the rope with difficulty, came back down and swung through trough the monkey bars. Once coming down from the metal rods, Chiaki dodged, slid, and jumped her way through the wooden block system at the end. The system had two wooden walls, and on the inside there were randomly placed wooden blocks that had to be dodged or ducked under or something to be able to reach the end.

After coming out of the wooden system, she ran back to the staring point (not through the course again). Sensei Kasai clicked the stop watch once the slut ran past her. "Not bad, 1:56:38. Next!"

Sango readied herself at the starting platform, and waited for the signal...

"GO!"

She bolted through the tires, giving no one any time to blink before she started climbing the rope with ease. She had once had to do a course much like this, only that the tires had been impaling spikes randomly coming out of the ground, and the rope had been a vertical cliff. This was a piece of sushi.

"This is impossible... " teacher said, looking at her stop watch. Only ten seconds had passed when Sango jumped down from climbing the rope.

She headed straight for the monkey bars, and jumped straight onto the first bar from the ground. This was something she had never done before, but got the hang of it after taking her first swing. Near the end of the bars, her hand slipped, but Sango quickly flipped her body and recaught the bar. 'Whew, that was too close...'

Sango jumped down from the bars, and bolted straight into the block system. It was about now that the entire boys class was watching. Miroku included.

"That's my Sango..." he said involuntarily. Uyuki looked at wide eyed. "That's your girlfriend?!"

He had no clue what that was, but assumed that it was a good thing. "Uh, yeah."

"Smooth."

"Huh?"

Back with Sango. She had ducked and slid straight under the first few blocks, but now she was having to latch onto one, spin on it, and launch herself over another higher one. Oooo, Ahhh, clap, clap, clap.

It was the final block, but it was extremely high up, and the only ways to get around it were to shimmy through the small space that it left between the opposite wall (which is what Chiaki did) , or to get over it. She chose the second option.

Sango jumped at one of the walls, and sprung straight back off it, going higher than her foe of a block. But just to add some flare, she did a tucked flip over the top, and landed at a forty-five degree angle, and sprinted toward the starting point. Sensei could barely keep herself from cheering encouragement right along with most of the other girls in the class.

She stopped the watch the moment the youkai exterminator touched the ending point. "Oh... Kami.... you just broke the district record... you just did that course in 19:07:01!!"

- - time place change - - (lunch) (cue Kawaii)

"So, what have you guys gone through so far?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her soda. She had taken them all to WacDnlds (A/N - They had some bad translation there) , and was thankful beyond recognition that Eri, Ayumi and such were out sick that day. Ironic that one of the days she manages to get to school, they are all out sick.

"What the hell are C.F.C.'s , the ozone layer, ocean currents, and pythagrium's theorem?!" Inuyasha burst out, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. He was always his cutest when he was confused, and she knew that if he weren't wearing that hat, his ears would be pressed flat against his head.

"Some stuff that used to be used in refrigerators, a part of the atmosphere, underwater rivers, and a bunch of numbers."

"Feh." in other words thanks. She sighed inwardly.

"I joined the track team... whatever that is..."

"Oh Kami..." Kagome had heard about the instructor for the team, and he had been dubbed Satan's son.

"I did a obstacle course, but it was really dull..."

"No spouts of fire?"

"Not a single one! I mean seriously, I did something like that when I was four!"

Kagome smiled. She looked out the window, only to see Chiaki turning the corner and coming down the street. "Oh shit..."

"What, is there a demon or something?" Inuyasha asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"No, It's Chiaki!"

"Damn, doesn't that slut take a hint?!" he looked up to see Kagome beaming. "What?"

"I didn't know that you thought of her as a slut."

"That, and a hor that smells bad." He noticed how her smile got wider, and she bent down and hugged him. Out came the blush. 'Hmm, this could be useful tool in the future...'

Sango popped her index finger in the air, and looked like she wanted to say Eureka! And in a second, "Eureka!"

"What?"

"I know just the plan to douse her fire." she went over to Kagome, and whispered the plan in her ear. Of course, she whispered it loud enough so that everyone could hear it. Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces' turned fire red. Miroku only grinned. "I like that plan..."

- - outside with Chiaki - -

'I'll get him, Higurashi. No guy can resist_ me_. ' she grinned.

Then she saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming out of WacDnlds... holding hands. Not to mention they were dangerously close to one another. 'That bitch...'

- - later, after school - - (Zettai)

" Fill pot with two cups of water... Cups, cups, cups, cups..." Inuyasha started looking around the kitchen for cups, since he was trying to make ramen on his own. Kagome and the others went to pick up Shippou from the elementary school, and he had gotten hungry. Inuyasha figured that he had watched Kagome make it tons of times, why couldn't he. Only one problem. She had always brought the cup version of Ramen, and the only type at their house was the package form.

He found two buckets, filled them with water, and poured it into the stew pot. He got a little too big of one. "Put on stove, and boil. Add noodles, and flavoring, after three minutes strain, and eat." He placed the pot on the stove, and stared at it expectantly. After about a minute of waiting, "BOIL, DAMN IT!"

He was ticked off. Inuyasha threw the pot at the sink, which then knocked the faucet clear off. Water spurted from it and nailed into Inuyasha's head. He grabbed a chair, and threw it at the sink in attempt to stop the water. The only thing that happened was liquid soap poured all over the kitchen floor, and the window and chair were now destroyed.

He took a step menacingly towards the sink, but slipped on the soapy floor, and kissed the floor. When he tried to get up, he slipped again ,and kicked the dishwasher open. All of the dishes fell on to him.

Once he was finally able to stand, he spit spoon out of his mouth, and latched onto the sink. Inuyasha tore the sink from the counter, which then caused a waterfall force of water to come bursting out. He was thrown onto the opposite counter, and then accidentally turned on the blender to full power.

He got off the counter, and glared at the sink, or where it once was. The blender behind him began to smoke, and jumped up and down, until falling off of the counter and onto the wires of the refrigerator. Slice, chunk, clink, sizzle.

He grabbed the table, and shoved it down the sink piping. It finally stopped. But suddenly, it felt hot in the room. Inuyasha turned around to see the refrigerator glowing red, and the plastic bowls on top of it melting. "Uh oh..."

- - place skip - -

"I get to sit by a really pretty girl Kagome!" Shippou repeated once more. She couldn't help but smile. Then they heard a loud explosion from the direction of the shrine. "What the hell?!" They bolted for the house.

Once they got inside, they saw that the kitchen door and refrigerator were now ash, and a burnt black, and tacked off hanyou was now embedded in the wall, along with what was left of a flower pot. Once he saw Kagome, his eyes popped open in fear. "Uhh..."

"**SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT**..."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

see, no cliff hanger!

Review?

(sry, the version before had so many screw ups because of computer and program transfer, and my pc didn't pick them up at first)


	18. What's a Slumber Party?

THE FIFTY MARK!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!

(If I get 100 reviews, I'm planning on have YOU GUYS give me ideas for the next chapter, and I shall use most of them. One's I wont add are a. things against the over all scheme of things, b. perverted crap, c. writing you into the actual fic (not disclaimer) , since I wouldn't know what you would say)

I….. Need….. Soda….

Oh, ramen, that'll do.

Irishwolf511 - can I have the frying pan back now, please? (holds out hand to TheeBycth)

TheeBycth - Fine. ( throws it to her, avoiding being hit in the head with a spoon) I get the croc pot then!

Shard - FINE, JUST HELP ME WITH DUCT TAPPING FELIX73 DOWN!!!!!

Felix73 - **ARGH! BWHEHEHEHEHEH! HE ITI N I NIEFD DHRI E HAQWJU QAESDF EQFQR . ! DWQFG DGQ …**

Stalking Chicken (another friend) - (kicks down the door) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!!!?1?!!?!?

Inuyasha - Uhhh… (Drops pizza he is holding)

Kagome - We're screwed.

Stalking Chicken - I WANT IN TOO!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ( closes door, jumps down steps, starts throwing carrots at people) THEEBYCTH, WE CAN BE ON OUR OWN TEAM!!!

Kamiko-Zephuru - I think something has gone drastically wrong. Weren't Irishwolf511 and I trying to kidnap all of the characters of Inuyasha?!

Kaede - Whatever, I shall be on thoust team over there (gestures to Stalking Chicken and TheeBycth, walks over to them, picks up mushy tofu, chucks it at Totosai) OLD GEEZER!!!!

Totosai - HYPOCRIT!!! (throws soy sauce at Kaede)

Kamiko-Zephuru and Irishwolf511 - (look at each other) SCREW THAT!! BOYS VS. GIRLS!!!!

(next time…. No clue)

(and also, in case any of you have heard, the show Inuyasha has 'ended' in Japan. But it actually hasn't. The show has been put on hold for two seasons so that the manga can catch up, and Rumiko Takahashi's hand can rest. Since the U.S. is like two seasons behind anyway I think , no hold is for us… I think…)

**CHAPTER 18 - What's A Slumber Party?**

(Go to ichigos . Com, anime, r, rurouni kenshin, her most beautiful smile)

"That took long enough…" Miroku said, putting in the last bit of wood into place on the new kitchen door. Home depot got a lot of money from their last visit.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for S-I-T-ing you all of those times, but will you please talk to me?" Kagome asked, keeping the tears back. He hadn't spoken a word to her since the little endeavor to the earth's core.

'You baka, you should be talking to her right now. It's not like I didn't deserve all of those sits… DAMN! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!!?!?!?!?!' He looked up from his spot in the fluffy chair, but saw that Kagome was no longer there.

He poked his head into the kitchen, and saw her repairing the refrigerator wires. 'She's… CRYING?!?!'

The hanyou quickly looked around the hallways and the kitchen to make sure no one was there. Sure that he was alone, Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen, and closed the door behind him. Slowly he came up behind her, being sure that she didn't hear him.

'Oh… I should have known better than to sit him that many times. Why did I have to be so- huh?' she felt strong arms wrap around her, and a certain dog-boy's face resting on her neck. Her heart rate just broke the record for speed demon.

"Stop crying…" she heard softly. And as usual, she wiped at the tears and smiled. "I'm not crying…" she felt his rib cage shudder a little, from keeping out the small laughter. "Are so."

"Not."

"Are."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up and…" She caught herself from saying the last word. Before being able to think of some other word, Kagome was spun around and found herself face to face with Inuyasha. "And what?"

"I-, uh, um, er…" she was completely a loss of words, as well as breath.

RING! RING! RING!…

Got up, and pulled up Kagome. 'This is so strange… one moment, he hates me, the next he is hugging me! Oi! Which one is it?!'

"Hello?!" Inuyasha grunted into the phone. His face got a little angrier when he tossed the phone to Kagome. "'S for you."

'Figures, every time I'm in the middle of something with Kagome, we get interrupted. I would have slashed all of those things to ribbons if it weren't that Kagome would sit me for a week…'

Kagome held the phone up to her ear, and at first heard nothing. "Uh… Hello?…"

(Cue Ranma ½, jajuama Ni sanseneide)

"HI KAGOME!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha was knocked out.

Once Kagome picked up the phone from the tofu cooking pot, "WE HEARD ABOUT YOU HAVING SOME NEW FRIENDS AND STUFF, SO WE DECIDED TO TAKE THE DAY OFF TODAY SO WE COULD PLAN A SLUMBER PARTY FOR US, YOU, AND YOUR NEW FRIENDS!!!!!" Kagome heard Ayumi scream through the phone. "Hey, my turn!" Kagome slapped her hand against her head, after hearing Ayumi and Eri fighting over the phone, and finally Eri knocking her friend out of the way so she could get a word in. "WE ALSO HEARD THAT THERE WERE TWO NEW HOT GUYS AT OUR SCHOOL, AND THAT **_YOU_** WERE SSEEN HOLDING HANDS WITH ONE OF THEM!!! SPILL!!" Kagome fell straight to the ground (ANIME STYLE!!!!). Once she got back up with a red face (not to mention the happiness that Inuyasha had not heard the remark), she discovered that Yuka had thwacked Eri in the head with a pillow and she now had the phone.

"We decided to have a slumber party tonight since tomorrow we don't have school, and-"

"We don't have school tomorrow?!"

"Wow, your more forgetful than I thought. I mean, you completely forgot that you're seeing Hojo 'n all."

"I am not seeing that stupid idiot who can't take a freaking hint. Next time I see him, I have already decided on letting the boom to 'im."

"Okay… Must be the new guy your with."

"It I-"

"Bring sleeping bags and cds. Ayumi already brought the Mountain Dew."

"But I-"

"We'll see you at 6:30! 'K, bye!"

Dial tone.

Kagome turned in her lips, scared that she had no say in this. Knowing Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, it was definite that things were going to be in chaos.

"Oh boy… Wait, how _did_ I forget about our not having school tomorrow?! It was deemed '_The most random free day_' by the rest of the students since like 1988!" she looked down at the unconscious hanyou before her, and sighed. 'At least I didn't sit him…'

- - Time skip - -

"YOU ARE **NOT **GOING!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who was heaving her sleeping bag, suitcase, and C.D. suitcase out of the door. "It's not for _that_ long, Inuyasha. Only for one night."

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO, NO MATTER WHAT!!!"

"Mighty possessive, eh Inuyasha?" Morobuku asked, popping his head out of the kitchen to look down the main hall. The half dog demon turned his head around, "You shut up!"

"Nice flush."

"Arrgh!!!" he turned around to see Kagome getting into the minivan Ayumi's mom was driving, along with Sango and Sangarouka. "HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!!!"

Kagome rolled down the window, and poked her head out. "Don't make me say _it_, Inuyasha. Oh, and I'm leaving Morobuku in charge while we're gone."

"WHAT?!?!!?!?"

"He has lived in this time all of his life, is a lot more calm, and knows not to throw a turned on blender onto refrigerator wires. He won by a long shot." she shimmied her head back into the car, rolled the window up, and off went the car.

Inuyasha made a raised fist, and popped a blood vessel. "Argghh…"

His anger was interrupted when a raindrop hit his exposed head. "Uh oh." The moment he ran into the house once more, the down pour began.

- -P.o.v. change - - ( h t t p : I c h i g o s . c o m / a n i m e m u s i c / s . s h t m l , Ryuu no Shounen )

Kamiko Zephuru walked through the forest, and smiled when the rain began to fall. Then, "Aww shit! I guess we're gonna have to go home hunting already." he heard a man nearby. After the man spoke, the wind child heard the groans of other men.

"Hey!" The man found the red pupiled boy. He didn't seem to care that the whites of Kamiko Zephuru's eyes were black. "Guys, I think I found a lost kid over here!" The bearded man came over to Kamiko Zephuru, followed by three other men. "Are you okay, kid?"

The wind child closed his eyes, and grinned. "I am perfectly well, but it is your own lives that you shall have to worry about."

"Huh?"

Kamiko-Zephuru opened his eyes, burst his hands outward to the hunters. Wind blasted out of his hands, and threw them backwards. One of the men hit their neck against a tree, and died instantly. The bearded man however looked up at the boy, wincing. "What the hell are you?" 'now…'

The wind child thrust his hands downward, wind blasting out so that he rose into the sky. "The incarnation of wind. FUJIN SLICE!!" he raised his arm up, and brought it back do to it's resting position. A sliver arch appeared before him, and plummeted down to the earth. The bearded man looked up at the impending doom, and thought his last. 'Have you forgotten your own father, Kamiko?"

The blast destroyed all of the men, and caused a great ditch in the earth. The wind child smiled, but deep inside… 'LET ME OUT, ZEPHURU!! YOU JUST KILLED MY DADDY!!! LET ME GO!!!'

'Never. You have the powers of the wind orb, and I will never let you free…'

- - place skip - -

"Woah…" Kagome clutched onto her heart inside the car. "What is it?" Eri asked up in the front seat. "Oh, nothing." 'What was that? It felt like I heard a boy screaming out in pain…'

"We're here!!' Eri cried.

Sango gulped, and Sangarouka nudged her in the arm. "Not scared are you?"

"Hmph." Sango got out of the car, followed by everyone else, and as nonchalantly opened the front door. Big mistake.

"HEY, YOU MUST BE ONE OF THE FRIEND OF KAGOME!!! AWESOME!!" Ayumi and Yuka screamed in unison. Sango was beyond bug eyed. 'Oh… Kami… help… me…'

"KAGOME GET IN HERE!"

"'I'm coming, I'm coming."

"You are way too slow." Eri's mom said, and pushed the girls into the house. She then turned around and closed the door. "No worries, Eri's father has taken her little brother out for a father son thing in Sapporo. It's just us girls."

'I know where Eri got her insanity.' Kagome walked into the living room, taking off her shoes respectfully beforehand. There was a big screen T.V. , tons of pillows (A/N - bwhahaha, I have gotten into pillow fights with my sisters. It is fun), stack after stack of Mountain Dew, and a large radio.

Sango pulled Kagome over, "What exactly do you do at a slumber party?"

Her friend smiled. "Anything that has to do caffeine, sugar, fun, and girl stuff."

"Wow, that's descriptive." Sango walked over to the couch, and plopped down. "Kami, this is soft."

Sangarouka just shook her head, but then noticed Yuka heading to what it appeared to be the bathroom, with some clothes in hand. "What are you doing?"

Yuka whirled around. "Getting into scrub pants 'n stuff, duh." she opened the door, put on the slippers designated for the bathroom, and closed the door.

Kagome opened her bag, and pulled out blue scrub pants and a tie-dye t shirt. "Don't think I'm being let out of this! Where's another bathroom or something?" Eri pointed down another hall. "Arigato."

"No prob."

Once Kagome was out of the room, Eri and Ayumi pushed Sango and Sangarouka onto the couch. "Hey, what the--"

"WHO IS THIS NEW GUY KAGOME IS WITH?!"

"YEAH I THOUGHT THAT SHE AND HOJO WOULD HAVE MADE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!!"

"IS HE HOT?!"

"HE ISN'T THAT BOSSY POSSESSIVE GUY IS IT?!"

"WAS THAT THE GUY WHO ANSWERED THE PHONE?! HE SOUNDED YUMMY!"

"REALLY?! WHAT DID HE SOUND LIKE?!"

"I HAVE IT ON RECORDING, YOU IDOT!! AND WE NEED TO FINISH ASKING THEM STUFF!!"

"OH, RIGHT!! DOES HE MEASURE UP TO HOJO?!"

"**KAMI! WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?**" The reincarnate and Sango screamed.

"You don't have to yell…"

"Ugh. Anyway, his name is Inuyasha." Sangarouka began.

"Hojo and Kagome? Please, that guy is so dumb he didn't even know that Kagome cannot stand him."

"Inuyasha is yummy."

"Kagome is going to kill you if she found out you said that."

"_IF_ she finds out. I have no clue who this bossy possessive guy you speak of is, but I'm guessing it is Inuyasha. Remember the scene when Kagome was trying to leave?"

"Yes, he was the guy who answered the phone."

"No matter on measuring up, he passes Hojo with flying colors."

"Who passes Hojo with flying colors?" Kagome asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"INUYASHA!!" Yuka yelled from the bathroom she was in. (how the hell did she hear the conversation?!)

Kagome's eyes went bug eyed. "Sango, Sangarouka, what have you told them?…"

"Only the basics."

"AND THAT HE'S HOT!!!" Eri and Ayumi squealed in unison. Kagome hit the floor. Sangarouka slapped her hand to her forehead.

- -Time and place skip- -

"Ayame, what happened to ye?" Kaede asked the wolf demoness. She had found her out on the path to the village, cut and bruised. It had been two days since the incident, and only now was the girl waking up.

"A…. boy… He called himself… Zephuru… He was a demon, but was… forcing another boy, Kamiko… to use… an orb of some sort… it had… wind…" and the girl was knocked out. Kaede stood up. 'If only milord Inuyasha and Kagome were here. A few days ago, I felt something like their presence, but it was then gone… has something happened in the time beyond the well?…'

She sat back down over her fire, and continued to brew a healing potion. Kaede sank in to thought deep into the night, when suddenly she heard fast running. And then the door blew open. "Hi Kagome, I-" alas, Kouga. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

Ayame had been awake for a minute or two before he came. "You're stepping on my tail, two timer."

"Huh?! Oh, hey Ayame. Do you know where Kagome went?" she jumped up and thwacked him on the head with the ladle Kaede had been using to stir the potion.

"Ye deserved that."

"Listen old woman, I have no time for this. Where's Kagome? Did that mutt do something to her."

"Kagome invited Inuyasha and the rest of her companions to her time, and they have yet to return. Besides, Wolf Prince, ye should end these attempts to woo Kagome's heart, since it is already taken by milord Inuyasha. Are ye completely blind to see not only that, but the yon girl for whom ye stepped on her tail, is in love with ye?"

"Old hag, you know nothing! Kagome is my woman!"

"Hit him please."

THWACK!

- - Back to Kagome and people- - ( h t t p : m p . a o l . c o m / a u d i o . I n d e x . a d p ? m x i d 6 1 3 9 5 2 9 & A O L F O R M w 6 0 4 . h 3 0 5 . p 7 . R 1)(for music)

The girls were now all in scrub pants and such, and were dancing around and sing to music. When suddenly…

"OH KAMI, OUR FAVORITE SONG!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!!!!" Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri screamed. Kagome could only laugh, while Sango and Sangarouka looked at each other like "What the hell?"

The music began, and immediately Eri and company began to sing the lyrics.

_On a Monday, I am waiting,_

_On Tuesday, I am fading,_

_N by Wednesday, I can't sleep._

_Then the phone rings I hear you,_

_In the darkness, there's a clear view._

_You've come to rescue me…_

Suddenly, Kagome could only think of Inuyasha. 'I know this song… but I never thought that it was like us…'

_Fall… With you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts… Yeah…_

Kagome caught her breath, thinking, of when Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. Sangarouka and Sango were semi singing along with Ayumi and company, for who had all of the lyrics memorized.

_Oooh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

She thought back to all of the times he had held her close, and how her head had rested on his shoulder so perfectly.

_Oooh, it seems like you know me better than I ever_

_Knew myself, I love how you can tell,_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Kagome's eyes were wide open. 'I… for some reason, I can feel him! I can fell Inuyasha… We;;, I know not really, but I can remember what it was like when he has hugged me, like in the kitchen today…'

_I am moody_

_Messy_

_I get restless, senseless,_

_And you never seem to care_

_Inuyasha listened to the lyrics on the radio, and could only think of Kagome. 'She never cares… even when I'm human, she didn't care at all!…'_

_I am angry, you listen_

_And happy, to mission_

_And you won't stop till I'm there_

_Fall.. Sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash,_

_You're all I have_

_'I wish he was here… oh, I fell in love with him so fast, I barely even knew it…' Kagome thought._

_Oooh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

_Oooh, it seems like you know me better than I ever_

_Knew myself, I love how you can tell,_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_'She knows me so well… she knows what I like to hear, usually, so much more than I do…' the hanyou starred off into space, wishing that it was Kagome he was staring at._

_How do you know everything I'm about to say_

_Am I that obvious?_

_If it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away…_

_"Inuyasha…" her want was unheard because of the blasting speakers, and the singing girls in the room._

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_On Tuesday, I am fading _

_Into you're arms, so I can breath_

_'Even though I'm so breathless when he hugs me, I'm… just better…'_

_Oooh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

_Oooh, it seems like you know me better than I ever_

_Knew myself, I love how you can tell,_

_Ohhh, I love how you can tell_

_Ohhh, I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me…_

'Inuyasha…'

'Kagome…'

- - - - - - - - -

Romantic, confusing, funny, I think I got everything in here…

Review?…

Anyone?…


	19. To Tokyo: Part One

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REWIES!!!! YAY! KAMI!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Disclaimer - WAR!!!!!!!

Irishwolf511- Girls! Retreat behind the tables!

Sango- No! No give up! Attack! WWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Shard- She's lost it. Someone grab her and shut her up!!!!

Kagome- At least we still have one prisoner, Feli- (sees empty chair with torn duct tape) Irishwolf 511!

Felix73- (jumps out from behind something with giant nutcracker!) BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!! THE GIANT SEA-URCHIN WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! (many people stare)

Shippou- (gets chased by Felix and nutcracker) I'm on your team, moron!!!!

Kamiko-Zephuru- (slaps hand to forehead) Felix doesn't know what "team" means.

Inuyasha- (ears being bit by nutcracker) MOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Shard- Let us seize the opportunity!

Stalking Chicken- Thank Kami for Felix's insanity!

Sango- YAY!

Miroku- (walks up to Felix's nutcracker) WIND TUNNEL (take a guess what he did)

Felix- NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!

Morobuku- Someone has seen "Cast Away" a few too many times.

Irishwolf511- Kung Pow Kitty Attack! Meow! (attacks boys with frying pan and sword… a dangerous mix)

(Next time on Disclaimer- (person who announces 'next time on disclaimer' runs off) If you think I'm gonna be around for a frying pan attack with a sword and giant nutcracker, you're nuts!)

**CHAPTER 19 - To Tokyo: Part One**

Kamiko-Zephuru walked slowly onto the highway, and waited. 'Sniff, Zephuru let me go! You tricked me into doing this! I want my daddy…'

'Shut up, baka. I have control of this body, not you. And in a few hours, the cleansing will be complete, and your soul will leave this shell.'

Zephuru sat down on the pavement, and retracted the black around his eyes. He could hear a vehicle coming down the road, and wanted to look as innocent as possible. It wasn't too hard.

Soon enough, a truck came around the curve in the street, lights flashing on the boy in the dark and rain. It stopped, and the driver called out. "Hey, do you need to get somewhere, kid?"

"Yeah…" Zephuru said, sounding like a scared little boy. "To Tokyo… I was left out here when my daddy went off in the woods to hunt. But, he left without me…" A crocodile's tear made its way down the boy's face, sealing the fate of his destination. "Oh Kami, get on in here. I'm on my way to Tokyo anyway…" 'Something isn't right about his boy… like, the presence of an orb…' Ituchi thought, getting back into the truck. He had felt impending doom while he was in Taipei, and rushed back to Japan as fast as he could.

Zephuru climbed inside the passenger's seat, and buckled up. 'This man… where have I seen him before?… It doesn't matter, I'll kill him soon…'

- - place skip- -

"Moshi Moshi, Higurashi residence, Morobuku speaking."

"Who the hell are you?!" the voice said on the other line.

"Huh?"

"Why are you in my house? Where's Kagome and Inuyasha and everyone?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Miss. Higurashi, you idiot. Where is everyone else?!"

"Kagome, Sango, and Sangarouka have gone to Eri's for a sleepover, Inuyasha is discovering how computers work-"

Crash.

"Uh oh."

"Did Inuyasha just crash the computer?"

"Quite literally."

"Oi… Well, I guess I'll find out who you are once someone picks me up from the airport."

"Huh? I was told that you wouldn't be coming home until a few days from now."

"I know, but my husban-, I mean, I got a bad feeling."

"Okay. Um… I'll see if I can get a cab to go and get you."

"Doso Arigato." (Thank you very much)

- - Time skip- -

Kagome woke up tired, and a little sad. She had gotten so used to seeing Inuyasha's head right by her bed, it didn't seem right not to see dog ears right in front of her face.

She stood up, but then collapsed back down to the ground. 'Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have had all of those Mountain Dews…'

Kagome crawled onto the nearby couch, and only then realized what was going on outside. "What the…"

Rain and hail were pounding outside, and wind was blowing so hard as to knock off branches. Immediately she made a mad dash for the remote control, and turned on the t.v. She switched through the channels until she got to the weather channel.

"At the moment, the Honshu and Shikoku districts are being pounded by a slow moving super cell, which should be leaving in an hour or two. There were reports from Seoul, Korea that this system was capable of spawning tornados. We shall give you another update soon…"

"Whew…" Kagome relaxed a little bit, but not a ton since the phrase of spawning tornados lingered in her head. 'I had better be getting home before Inuyasha destroys the roof from all of the hail hitting it…'

It was about this time that Eri and Sango woke up. "Morng-ing."

'Ugh, as soon as I can get them awake, that is…'

- -place skip- -

"We're getting close to the city…" Ituchi said. Zephuru was making him nervous, considering how calm he was acting.

"Perfect… Could you stop the truck for a second?"

"Uh, okay." The truck halted to a stop, and the boy unbuckled himself. "What are you doing?"

"This." Zephuru regained the black of his eyes, and thrust wind to Kagome's father. He was thrown out of the truck, and onto the pavement.

Ituchi clutched his bleeding forehead, and looked up at the boy who was positioning himself in the driver's side. "The wind orb…"

"I remember now, you are Ituchi, the noble dispenser of the orbs."

"But you certainly aren't Kamiko."

"How observant. I just ridded that boy's soul from this shell. I am Zephuru."

"What do you trying to do, you bastard?!"

"Simple, kill Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

Zephuru closed the door, and buckled up. Ituchi sprang up from his spot, and tried to run in front of the truck to get to the passenger side. Zephuru hit the gas.

- -place change- -

"Arigato…" Miss Higurashi said to the cab driver, who was taking her bags out of the truck. Her heart suddenly raced, halted, fluttered, and did a back flip until going back to its normal pace. 'Something's happened to Ituchi…'

Morobuku came out of the shrine, and helped Yanayi with her bags. "Here, let's try to get out of this rain."

The two ran up the shrine steps, carrying the suitcases above their heads to avoid getting hit with hail. "What the hell is going on?!" Miss Higurashi said, and then realized that she didn't know the person who was heading towards the shrine with her. "Wait, are you Morobuku?"

"Yep."

"Kay…" Miss Higurashi opened the shrine door, took off her shoes and replaced them with the house slippers, and put down her suitcase. "Now, I repeat-"

The storm outside suddenly vanished. She looked outside. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I have no-"

Crash, thud, whack, bump, clonk, **_BOOOOOONGG!!!_**

"Clue…"

Miroku stuck his head out from the living room. "I think we shall be getting a replacement piano." Morobuku and Yanayi looked at each other, and then back at the houshi. "Note to self, never let this house be unattended to by Kagome…" Miroku said to himself, walking back into the living room to thwack Inuyasha in the head with his staff.

- - - - - - - - - - -

We are rounding the corner for the end of this fan fic. But don't kill me yet!!! Go to my profile page and you shall either a. jump for joy, or b. slice m into ribbons.

Review?….


	20. To Tokyo: Part Two

HOW DO YOU GUYS REVIEW SO FAST?! I MEAN, WOW… WOW, WOW, WOW… I AM TOUCHED!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!

Disclaimer - (Irishwolf511 now KungPowKitty for her fanfic. net account went up to bed, so sorry, no fun disclaimer… lazy…)

**CHAPTER 20 - To Tokyo: Part Two**

"Doso arigato." Kagome said to Eri's mom. "No problem. But, uh…" She eyed what looked like the remains of piano. "What is that?"

"Inuyasha…" Sango said, slapping herself in the head. 'I knew we should have gotten a baby sitter…'

"Um…" Kagome stared at the mass of wood and piano wire. "It's, uh, a, um…"

"It's a lawn ornament her Aunt gave her family." Sangarouka butted in. Not that Kagome cared or anything.

"Oh… Well she has um… very interesting tastes. Bye!" And off went the minivan. All of them sighed.

The clouds popped into the sky, and a down pour began. "What the hell?!"

- - place change - -

Zephuru swerved the truck all over the high way to downtown Tokyo. Not because he lacked driving skills, but he liked to see the people's faces in other cars when they saw a delivery truck zooming down the road like it was doing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution).

He grinned, 'I can sense the orb of souls… And Inuyasha. I'm getting close…'

- - place change (that was fast) - -

The rain was now randomly coming down at different times. For one minute, it seemed like the world was going to go underwater. But the next, nice, happy, sunshine. Inuyasha looked out the window, as the rain was going on and off again. "Make up your mind all ready, damn it!"

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Inuyasha attempting to shatter the window until Kagome intervened with a special word.

Off.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Morobuku glared out the window. His previous soul bearer could only laugh. "I believe Inuyasha has already figured that out."

"AAARRRGH!!!" They heard Miss Higurashi yell. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF THE FOOD?!!"

All eyes were on Inuyasha.

She stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. All of the teens and Shippou froze stiff when they felt a cold glare hitting them. "Who ate all of the food, and who drank all of the coffee…?" she growled. She suddenly had a look of realization in her eyes, and ran back to the kitchen. "AND WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE A NEW REFRIGERATOR!?"

All eyes were again on Inuyasha, for whose eyes had widened in fear.

Miss Higurashi stomped back into the living room. "Since none of you are going to confess, I send you all out to the grocery store for more food while I try to figure out how to use the refrigerator.

"Ugh…" Sangarouka sighed, standing up with everyone else. They all walked out of the shrine, ignoring to get umbrellas considering that now it was rain for two seconds, and sun for two seconds. Once they all got onto the street, it was impossible to not hear Miss Higurashi scream, "THIS IS A NEW SINK, TOO!!!"

- -place change, itty bitty time skip- -

The truck screeched to a halt within a large alley. Zephuru climbed out of the window to escape the quickly inflating air bag, and landed soundlessly. "Time to do what I have wanted to for so long…" the boy walked calmly out of the alley, and let the aura of what was once known as the Shikon Jewel guide him to his adversaries.

People looked at his eyes and ears in bewilderment, and moved farther away from the boy in fear. He simply grinned. 'You have no idea…'

"Think that's enough ramen, Inuyasha?" he heard a girl say, followed by multiple people laughing. "Shut up."

'That was faster than I thought it would be…'

- -place skip- -

"Gramps, why couldn't we go home with mom?" Sota asked, tired of being dragged around Taipei to various shrines. "What, and miss all of these beautiful shrines?! I could never-"

He felt a sudden chill in the air. Not because the temperature dropped, but because he just received a premonition. Find shelter.

"Quick Sota, to the shrine!!" The old man jumped up the shrine steps faster than his grandson had ever done, showing that there was a serious matter he could not explain in the street. "Gramps, wait up!"

He didn't look back, since he knew Sota would get there eventually. Grandpa (I don't know his name!! AGH!) ran into the shrine, pulled over the top priest and whispered some stuff into his ear.

By the time Sota got into the shrine, the inside was chaos of priests and priestesses running around, and yelling things in Taiwanese. He was utterly confused.

"Grandpa, what is going on?!"

"We have to hurry to the shrine's hongtoo shelter!"

"Hongtoo, what's that?"

"What, do you think I know Chinese?! Move!"

- - place change, small time skip backwards- -

"Wait…" Inuyasha said, letting be heard the annoyance in his voice. "What is it?"

"I smell youkai…" (At the moment, the weather made up its mind and it is now sunny) he put down the grocery bags he was carrying, and turned around.

"I see your nose has finally removed my spell from it." Zephuru said, while leaning against a building wall. He stood up, and walked to the center of the street, which was empty of cars or people.

"Demon, just what do you want?!" Inuyasha barked. The others put down the bags they were carrying. 'He looks… familiar…' Kagome thought, looking at the boy no larger than Sota.

"Simple, the orb of souls," Zephuru reached out his hand, and a white staff materialized in his hand. He slammed it to the ground, and a force-field formed itself around him and Inuyasha and company. "And you dead. And my name is Zephuru, not demon, you hanyou."

Sangarouka shrieked in fear, and ran to Morobuku. He held onto her, and looked fearfully to Zephuru. "Master… Zephuru has taken over…"

"That's right. Kamiko's soul has been exorcized from this body, and now I have full power over the wind orb!!!"

Black clouds formed and swirled up above, and the wind outside the shield began to blow.

- -- - - - -

Cliff hanger. But this is getting creepy, wouldn't you say?

Now, I have discovered that many of you readers believe that this story is a "one timer". Not true. If you go to my profile page, it says that I am making this plat thing into a series of stories, not just one. A.K.A. - there is going to be not only a sequel, but many other fan fics that go along with this.

Review?…


	21. Hurricane Zephuru : Part One : The Storm

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVI- hack, cough… oh yeah, I'm sick…

Disclaimer - (Well, things have gotten a little out of hand. You see, this isn't just a battle anymore, its full-fledged war. And to think, it all started with a frying pan person speaking throws a frying pan at KungPowKitty ow!)

Shard-is tied to a chair, being interrogated by boys

Kamiko-Zephuru- Now, Shard, you know how this works. You've seen James Bond movies. Tell us where the girls have Felix, or motions to Miroku be sucked up!

Shippou- That's a little harsh, don't you think?

Sota- Yeah.

Inuyasha- klonks boys in the head

Shard- I will never talk! Never! No matter what you do, I won't betray my fel-

Stalking Chicken-is also tied to a chair. Has, um, well, an insane look on her face. Interrupts Shard I need your phone number! I need your address! I need to know which window is yours! I need to know where you are at 7:00 P.M. on Tuesdays!

Shard- She, on the other hand…

meanwhile

Kagura and Sango- LET US OUT!!!!! bang hands against wooden door, looking fearfully over their shoulders

Felix- from behind them somewhere in the room Come back! I want to play! Bwa hahahahahaha!

Kagome- from other side of door If you kill him, we won't be able to trade him for Shard or StalkingChicken!

Kagura, Sango, and Sangarouka (next to Kagome)- WHO CARES!?

Kagome- All right, Sangarouka, I know that this is hard knowing your former soul-bearer is being tortured, but for goodness sake, would you please-

Sangarouka- What are you talking about? I just want the stupid pyromaniac in there to shut up!!!!

Kaede- I agree!

KungPowKitty- Oh, for pete's sake! barges through door, Sango and Kagura rush out, close door behind them

Felix- What makes you think you can take me on?

KungPowKitty- takes out frying pan This!

(sry about the previous chapter being so short. I shall say that for this chapter, go to the otaku . Com , launch the jukebox, and turn it to Dragon boy from spirited away)

**CHAPTER 21 - Hurricane Zephuru : Part One : The Storm**

Kagome could feel the evil demonic aura growing from not only the boy before her, but also from the clouds up above. "This is not good…"

Miroku was continuously attempting to shatter the barrier with sutras and his staff (he takes it with him every where) , but to no avail.

"Damn it, what's going on?!" Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular.

Shippou gripped onto the fearful Kagome with all of his might. Suddenly, the shard around his neck felt warm. He looked down to see it giving off an aura of its own, and noticed that everyone else's orb shards were engulfed in a small sphere of light.

He was not the only one who noticed this. Kagome had looked around to make sure that her orb was not the only one glowing, and then was shocked by the now colored aura Zephuru was giving off. It was a mix of silver, black, and red, all centered around his heart. "That's it… Inuyasha, the orb of wind has merged with his heart! That's where you have to hit him!"

"Annoying girl." Zephuru pointed his staff to Kagome, and wind burst out and hit her in the stomach. She smacked against the barrier, and fell to the ground unconscious. "Kagome!" Inuyasha and the rest yelled, and ran over to her. Zephuru pointed his staff at the rest of the crew (excluding Inuyasha), and they hit the barrier, and came back down to the ground asleep.

"Why you…!" Inuyasha growled in a rage. He was completely unaware that the battle kimono that came as a perk with his shard had melted onto his body, and the Tetsusaiga appeared on his waist.

"This is not their battle, so they have no reason to be present during it. Do not worry, they are not hurt. Only sleeping." he eyed the enraged hanyou before him. "I suppose you would like an explanation, hmm?'

"Wouldn't hurt…"

"Fine. The body you see before you is in fact not I, but the shell of the original holder of the wind orb, Kamiko. Ituchi, the great distributor of the orbs, entrusted that inferior being with the orb, and I could not take it. I am a demon of the wind, why should I not have received it? But no matter, I despised the boy from that time on. Eventually, I tricked him into letting my soul merge with his body, so that he could 'Master the power of the winds.' Well, he has mastered it, or more precisely, I have become the master within his body."

"The maiden behind you is the holder of the orb of souls, and that such power could give such strength to defeat any adversary this world could summon. But I knew for a long time before I knew she possessed it that I first had to kill you, Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"My father of many generations ago wrote that in the age of the Typhoon, his forbearer must kill 'The hanyou Inuyasha, Lord of Beasts and Lover of Mortals'. Only when I do that may I claim the orb for my family, and shall be given the strength of all of the forbearers before me."

"Wait, what is your family name?" 'Maybe that will give some insight on why his great-great whatever grandfather wanted me dead…'

""My father of many times ago gave his name as his families' once his first son was born. My full name is Zephuru Kouga."

(Weren't expecting that, were you?!?!?!?!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

"**KOUGA?!?!?! **That bastard of a wolf…" 'He still didn't give up on my Kagome did he? Woah, glad I didn't say that out loud…'

"You know of him? Hmm, no matter, I shall destroy you fast. But first…" Zephuru pointed his staff skyward, and the storm clouds above exploded in size. Hail, rain, lightening, and wind shot from the skies, and the windows of nearby windows shattered instantly. 'Oh shit…'

- -Place change- - (there is going to be a lot of these to add to the effect of what just happened, so take this time to get a Popsicle or something real quick)

"Now, as we look at the Doppler radar, we can see sunny skies at last in Tokyo…" The weather man said plainly. But on the mapped screen, he suddenly saw a red spot. "Hmm, that must be a false return." But in a second, what took the shape of a hurricane blasted outward from the speck, and soon the entire screen was engulfed in red. "Oh Kami…"

"MIDUZO!!" One of the news anchors yelled, right before the wall was blown apart.

- - (all of these are going to be place changes, so I'll just say where the change is to) Taipei, Taiwan - -

"Grandpa, how long do we have to stay down here in this thing?" Sota asked again. The concrete room insulated the body heat of all of the people in there, so it felt warmer then Arizona in July at the moment.

A monstrous crash was heard above. "What the?" Sota hurried up the stairs, and opened the shrine's cellar door. "No Sota, come back!"

Sota popped his head out of the door, and saw that there was no more shrine. It was completely gone, along with as far as what he could see, a straight line of destruction.

But he heard it. Sota whirled around, and saw a massive tornado moving away from him. "Holy…!"

Hail was knocking him in the head, but it was not large enough for him to be hurt much.

The boy turned where he was again to see a few miles away the tallest building in the world, the Taipei 101, swaying in the wind. Up above it, a hook developed, and a then a funnel to tornado in the blink of an eye. The huge pagoda building was destroyed.

Sota's eyes widened in horror, and he slammed back down the door, and ran to his grandfather.

- -Sydney, Australia- -

"Mum, this is boring." a young boy whispered into his mother's ear. They were at the Sydney Opera house, listening to one of her favorite performances. "I know honey, but tonight, I promise that you can play a lot of video games, m' kay?"

"Fine."

The microphone system suddenly went out. Everyone in the audience looked around questionably towards the stage or at each other, while the opera singer did what her instinct told her; keep singing. But then the roll of thunder was heard. Then another, and another, and then a crash of lightning so loud that the boy jumped into his mother's arms. "Oh my god, let's get out of here!!" she ran for the exit sign, being deafened by the cracks of thunder.

She burst open the door with her son in her arms, and screamed. Thunder bolts were electrocuting everything that was above 15 feet high. Already the Sydney Bridge was being zapped at least a dozen times per second.

She bolted for her car, dumped her child in the passenger seat, and jumped into her seat. She turned on the ignition, and sped straight out of the parking lot. "Mum, why didn't you buckle up?"

"Because mummy is too scared right now to think about it."

She swerved her car all over the street to avoid the incoming bolts of electricity, and drove her way up the hill to get to the highway. At least then she could get a clean shot to the house.

But on top of the hill, her eyes glazed over in fear.

Her son yelped.

The entire city of Sydney was being electrocuted, when suddenly a bolt at least a mile wide plummeted down to the closest sky scraper, and it exploded.

- - Giza, Egypt - -

"Over in that direction are the great pyramids of Giza, each one a grave marker for a powerful pharaoh. We shall be visiting them tomorrow after seeing the Sphinx." The tour guide said, pointing off into the distance towards the great triangular structures. The open air tour bus was filled with foreign tourists, and it was just another lazy evening. He stifled a yawn.

A chill swept through the air faster than he could blink, and cloud cover followed immediately afterward. "What in the-"

A white puff melted on his hand. He didn't know what to say. He had always heard of snow, but living in Egypt wasn't exactly the winter wonderland.

The tour guide looked off into the distance towards downtown, and saw a sheet of white rapidly approaching him. "Gizny!" he yelled to the bus driver. "Quick, go to the pyramids!"

"Are you kiddin'?! They're a half mile away!"

The tour guide ran to the front of the bus, grabbed onto Gizny's head, and turned it to face the sheet of white. "Drive, damn it!"

He put the petal to the metal.

But within thirty seconds of putting on the gas, the blizzard swept over them, and it was snowing an inch per minute, and speeding up.

"Don't follow the speed limit, get our asses over there, now!!!!" the tour guide stomped his foot onto the gas pedal, and the bus bolted to the pyramids. The tourists shivered in the cold, and a little Chinese girl suddenly shrieked.

The tour guide whirled around right as the bus slammed into one of the pyramids, and he saw it.

What looked like ice sickles were falling from the sky, but each one was over 10 feet long and five feet wide. He could see in the distance down town being destroyed. "CLIMB!!!"

Everyone ran out of the bus, and began to scale the pyramids. The tour guide ran out of the bus, and turned around to tell his friend to take up the rear. But instead, "GIZNY, LOOK OUT!!"

But it was too late. A blade of ice fell straight through the bus drivers' body, and he was dead.

- - Cape Town, South Africa- -

"Mulalao, come over to dinner please."

"Just a sec…" The boy said, shooting another bad guy on his 007 game. His mother sighed, and father simply rolled his eyes. But they rolled out to the direction of the window. "Man, it certainly is blowing out there…"

"Hmm?" His wife walked over to the large slate of glass, and covered her ears when her son jeered about killing someone called Gold finger or something. "Hush…"

Her boy muted the volume, and ever so faintly could the whirl of wind be heard. "Wow, it really sounds violent outside…"

The roof suddenly blew straight off, and the windows exploded into a thousand pieces a split second before hand.

"OH MY GOD, MULALAO!!!! GET THE DOG AND HURRY DOWNSTAIRS!!!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!" her son yelled over the wind, being forced down to the ground from the gusts. His father picked up the little white lap dog from the ground. "WE DON'T KNOW, JUST HURRY!!!"

They ran. His mother was already in the basement, and his father was quick to follow. But Mulalao was about halfway there when he suddenly felt being pulled upward.

'An updraft…' his father thought, fear quenching every bit of him. He tossed the dog down the stairs, and ran back to get his son. The moment he touched him, he could feel himself being pulled skyward as well.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" his wife screamed, grabbed onto the dog, and ran out and took hold of her husband's leg. Yet in a second, they were all twenty feet up in the air.

"BARK, BARK, BARK…"

"MOMMY!!!!"

- - Barcelona, Spain- -

"Oh no, I have to hurry…" Marta said to herself, pedaling her bicycle faster to get to the library. It was getting close to closing hour, and if she didn't get To kill a Mocking Bird, her name would be mud on her next report card.

"Phew…" she pedaled past the massive Cathedral of Barcelona, and into the public library. It was when the metal detectors went off did she realize that she just rode her bicycle into the library. "Oops."

"Could you park your bicycle outside, porvavor?"

"Ehh, no problem." she walked outside and put her two wheeled form of transportation in the bike rack, and heard a rushing sound. Marta turned around, and witnessed a hail clump the size of a mansion plopping down onto the library. Crunch.

The force of the blow shoved her backward into the windshield of a parked car. She looked skyward, and had her breath taken away. A shower of massive hail stones was falling down onto her home city.

Marta ran and unlocked her bicycle, jumped on, and pedaled as fast as she ever had. Behind and in front of her she could both see and hear the hail falling to the ground. She screamed, but didn't dare stop moving.

She turned a corner of the road, but the bike 'tripped' on a pot hole, and the Spanish girl fell to the ground. In a second, in the place she would have been if she hadn't fallen off her bike a hail boulder slammed into the pavement. "Okay, I have cheated death twice in the past minute."

She got up and turned around to get her bike, but another monstrous hail stone fell down and crushed it to oblivion. "Make that three times."

Marta heard another rushing sound from above her, and looked up. A hail stone was hurling down towards her.

"Oh, shit…" she ducked, and prayed for her life. The moment she thought that her soul was going bye-bye, she heard a crunch, but no pain. She opened her eyes, and looked up again. The two previous hailstones that fell had stopped the fall of the impending doom one. "You have got to be kidding me."

- - Sao Paulo, Brazil- -

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" the Bouncer yelled, throwing the drunken man out of the bar. The man got up, and staggered over to his car. "Heh, the whiskey here sucks anyway…"

He pushed the key of the car at the window, and thought to himself 'Get in there, damn it!' Oh yeah, he is so drunk.

A black cloud draped itself over the city, and he looked skywards. "Huh? Keh, whatever…" the man got inside his car, and turned on the ignition (Once he got the key in the slot) . He turned the car, got onto the street, and waited for the light to change to green.

'What's the sound… it's like… rustling sand…' the drunk peered through the wind shield, and lit his cigarette. At first, all he could see was black, but he came to his senses. "Hold it; storms come from the west to east, not the other way around…"

Considering he was facing west at the moment, he sat there and pondered about the anomaly for a second. But the darkness soon got a tint to it, desert orange. As his eyes focused farther, he could see a cloud of sand sweeping its way across the city. "HOLY SHIT!!!"

He turned his car around, and sped off away from the wall of orange. On the streets he could see people running for their lives or into buildings, hoping to get away from the sand of impending doom.

He didn't see the cyclist coming in the other direction.

His sports car slammed into a motor cyclist, and was thrown from his car. On the front part of the little automobile, he looked at the sand only a hundred yards away. He completely ignored the bleeding from his head, and his eyes filled with the tears of terror as the blanket of orange swept over him.

- - St. Louis (Missouri), Untied States- -

"Anne and John, it's a school night! You have to go to bed right now!"

"Mom, we're on the phone with a friend in New Orleans. Just a few more minutes, kay?" The girl twin said to her mom.

"If your dad weren't at a meeting in Vancouver right now, he would-"

"Yeah, okay mom. He would so kick our butt." John said in rebuttal, and turned his attention back to their friend on speaker phone. "You were saying Ariel?"

"Well, my parents were just one thei-" The line went dead.

"Huh?" Anne and John looked at each other, and then at their mother. She was looking wide eyed behind them. "You guys…" she pointed to the fish bowl on John's nightstand. The water was beginning to ripple, on its own.

Within seconds the room was shaking all about, and items were falling off of the dresser, the wall, and out of the book case.

"John, Is this an earthquake?"

"I know it seems like it but-" the teenage boy fell to the ground. "But there would be sounds like gun shots off in the distance, and the only thing I hear is…"

"A gurgle…?" Their mother said in astonishment. Anne ran out of the room, out of the house, climbed up her favorite tree, and jumped onto the roof. 'I should get a pretty good view from up here, considering our house is on a massive hill.'

Anne looked off into the distance as her mother and brother came outside. "Anne, look towards the Mississippi River!" John yelled.

She looked off to the river, but everything seemed fine.

"NO, OTHER WAY!"

His twin turned to face south, and her eyes widened. She now knew why the phone had gone dead. In first place, there were black clouds looming above and spitting lightning, but a massive storm surge was making its way **UP** the river.

"MOM, START THE CAR AND GET IN!"

"Huh?"

"JUST DO IT!" Her mother obeyed as Anne jumped onto the roof of the car, and held on. Just as John was opening the slide door, their mother sped off, and John gripped onto the car door handle.

"ANNE, WHERE DO I DRIVE TO?!"

"JUST HIGHER! HOWEVER POSSIBLE, WE HAVE TO GET HIGHER!!"

Their mother tore up the road, thanking god they her family had moved into a high area. She sped all of the way up the highest hill, turned off the car, and stepped out.

Anne jumped down from the top, and looked at the massive wall of water destroying the Gateway Arch as well as her home town. But as the water got closer, "Wait, where's John?!"

The two ran back to the hill's slope, and watched as their brother/ son sprinted up the road. The wall of water was only seconds away, and he would be swept away if he didn't get to the top.

In a last ounce of strength, he jumped at total of twenty feet up and onto the top of the hill. A second later, the water reached only a foot below the top of the hill.

"How the hell did I do that?"

"JOHN!"

"Sorry." The necklaces around his and his twin sister's necks began to glow.

- - back to Tokyo (that took long enough) (notice no time skip backwards they have been fighting this entire time Zephuru and Inuyasha) - -

"Damn…" Inuyasha cursed, wiping some blood away from his mouth. Zephuru had just sliced him on the cheek, and thus the strike was added to the plentiful collection Inuyasha now had on him.

Zephuru, being a wind demon, was far faster than Inuyasha (or Sesshomaru for that matter), and hadn't even been touched. "Getting tired, hanyou?"

"Bastard…"

"INUYASHA!!!" he heard someone yell. Both he and Zephuru looked up to see a boy with slightly green tinted hair penetrate the barrier, and land within.

- - - -- -- - - - -- -

CLIF HANGER, CLIMACTIC, SCARY, CONFUSING, RAMEN, AM I BAD?!?!?!?!?!?! OR WHAT?!?!?!?!??!

KungPowKitty - You bad, you bad, you bad, bad, bad… no eating here tonight, no eating here tonight, no, no, no eating here tonight, your on a DIET!!

Kamiko-Zephuru - Uhh, I think you have seen that movie one too many times.

KungPowKitty - SEA MONKEY HAS MY MONEY!!!!!


	22. Hurricane Zephuru: Part Two: Naena

WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO ONE HUNDRED!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! (throws confetti up in the air if I'm psyched this much for about 80 reviews, imagine 100...)

Disclaimer- (Where were we again? Oh, I remember now!)

KungPowKitty- I COULD USE SOME BACK-UP!!!!!! is attempting, ATTEMPTING, to hold back Felix with her trusty frying pan. They aren't in the dungeon anymore. How they got into a field is beyond me

Felix- takes out nutcracker Behold the rebirth of WILSON!!!!!

KungPowKitty- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Help!!!

Shard-has escaped via biting through a few walls. Yuck Just a second! Is fighting Sesshomaru, who came to join the boys

Sesshomaru- Bwa hahahahahha!!!!!

Kamiko-Zephuru- He's just like Felix…

Inuyasha- Creepy

Kagome- SIT, BOY!!!!

Inuyasha- thud AAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Myoga- gets flattened by Kilala's paw Such is the fate of a flea…

Miroku and Morobuku- So who's winning again? oh yeah, they're fighting Sango and Sangarouka

Ayame- Beats me!

Kouga- Help!!!!! runs blindly from StalkingChicken

StalkingChicken- is, well, stalking Kouga. You know, snapping pictures, that stuff I want, I want, I want! I need your phone number! I need your address! I need you license plate number!

Shippou- What's a phone number?

Ayame- Beats me! (Wait, didn't I just say that?)

Shard- Whoa, déjà vu!

KungPowKitty- I REPEAT, I NEED A HAND WITH THE THING!!!!!

Felix- Now I shall control you all!!!! I shall, therefore, I have. And thou shalt be in thy heart. And the moon may set but another day, but the sun shall never rise. The skies shall turn the color of baby bottoms colored with red crayons. And the ground shalt be blue, with clouds, and cherry muffins flying around with they're wings, and a rows. Thou shalt shall not be, there for shalt be, thou cannot be, thou are't is, isn't, and is/isn't all at once like a cat that says printers are cool, like a memory card with Tales of Symphonies on it, like the world with watery type things on it, like a game board without lice. What do you make of this philosophy? Is it the work of one like Socrates, or Plato? Or is simply the work of a mouse from Redwall? So many answers, so few questions? I seem to have run out of question marks. What is your favorite color$ What do you like to eat I like cheese& What do you make of this? All shall be revealed on the next episode of Jeopardy meets the Apprentice.

All- stop fighting, stare What?!

(Next time on Disclaimer- What the heck did he mean by that?!)

(You might want to look back a few chapters for info about this one. Things are going to start to click into place.)

(same song as last time)

**CHAPTER 22- Hurricane Zephuru: Part Two: Naena**

The green haired boy looked up from his landing spot, and directed his gaze to Zephuru. "You killed Ituchi, didn't you?"

"Keh, he gave the wind orb to Kamiko, when I should have orig-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it. Can you imagine what Hoshido and they are going to do to you when they find out?"

"If Nagoya hasn't been destroyed all ready, that is. Anyway, Naena…"

"Wake up call, Hoshido is the Onobu Masunu!? He already put a barrier around the city, baka."

Inuyasha stood there, looking utterly confused and angry. "Look, green head, I was kinda in the middle of something!" he yelled gruffly, and pointed his massive sword back to the wind child.

"Inuyasha, I know that you have absolutely no idea of what is going on with me popping in here n' stuff, but you have to trust me!"

"Why?!"

"How could've I gotten through the barrier unless I knew something you didn't?"

"Keh."

"If you two are done, FUJIN!" Zephuru pointed his staff at Naena, and a slice of wind shot out at him. Inuyasha bolted to try to block the attack against the green haired boy, but was at a loss of words when Naena's clothes melted away to a green kimono.

After sharpened nunfas appeared in his hands, the green haired boy pointed his clenched fist out at the Wind Child's attack, and yelled. "AIYAFU!!"

A blast of fire exploded from Naena's hand, and completely negated the wind attack.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Imagine seeing first off a child with the whites of his eyes black attacking you with wind, and one that you barely know. Then, after the black eyed kid summons a massive hurricane that has swallowed the earth and means impending doom, having a _green_ haired boy get through an impenetrable barrier to even a monk, and then being able to spurt fire from his hand like it was a stick of TNT. Completely freaky.

- -P.O.V. change- -

Kagome woke, immediately feeling pain in the back of her head. 'Ow… Hold it, why can't I talk?' she looked forward, and saw a green haired boy talking to Inuyasha, and then spurting fire out of his hand. 'WHAT ON EARTH?! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS KNOCKED OUT?!'

- -P.o.v. change- -

"Inuyasha, if you have any hope of beating Zephuru, you're going to need my help."

"Feh, I don't need _anyone's _help!"

"Stop bickering, it's getting on my nerves." Zephuru said. He stabbed his staff into the ground, and the streamers tied to it fell of. A strange looking demon transformed out from the ribbons, and looked ready to kill.

"What the…?"

"This is but a mere example of my power. The demon you see before you I just created."

The tall, female demon held out her hands with a blank expression on her face, and two long scythes came out. She darted for Naena.

The boy flipped around his sharpened nunfas, launched up in the air, and rebounded against the nameless demon. "Inuyasha!! Attack Zephuru now, since he is also somewhat preoccupied with controlling the storm and this demon!!"

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga, and ignored the red and brown colored aura it was giving off. "Fine. I'll take care of the big fish."

Without a second's hesitation, Zephuru launched to Inuyasha, staff outstretched. The top tip grew a mace, and the hanyou barley dodged the impending blow.

Kagome was helpless, and could only watch in silence. 'Inuyasha, please don't die…!'

- -place change ( please don't kill me!!)- -

Kaede felt a chill whisp through the air. Not because it was cold, but a demonic presence. She stepped around the sleeping Ayame and Kouga (bastard. Oh yeah, he got knocked out by many blows to the head from Ayame) The wolf demoness awoke immediately, and stood up.

"What is it, lady Kaede?"

"I feel a demonic presence. It would be best if ye stayed inside."

"Oh no I won't." She said, stepping out of the hut. The priestess followed, but then walked straight into Ayame's back. "Hmm?!"

The wolf girl was staring wide eyed in front of her. It was the same boy as before, the one who attacked her. Only this time, he had black instead of white eyes, and demon ears.

"Oh, so you still live, eh?"

"Ayame," Kaede began. "Is this yon demon who attacked you?"

"Yeah…" the demoness stepped out of the way for the elder, and did not look happy. "What do you want, Kamiko-Zephuru?"

"That name is incorrect. I am now Zephuru of the wind."

"Why you brazen little, taking my title!" The wind witch, Kagura yelled, jumping off of her feather. Kaede looked stunned, as well as confused. "What are ye doing here?"

"This little brat, I have been hearing rumors of him for a while now. My… _master_… "She practically spat the word out. "Wanted me to look into it, to see if this child had anything to do with the Shikon no Tama (remember, it has not been changed into the orb of souls yet). But what I discovered is much worse… this child you see before you, is not in fact Zephuru. The soul is that of Zephuru, but the body is of a young boy named Kamiko, who was rumored to have been gifted with the power of wind (no orb. He just had powers). So I came to search out Zephuru, to take away my competition for the moving air…"

"That was a lengthy answer." Ayame said.

The boy in front of them all grinned. "So you are Kagura, hmm? Well, I hate to break this to you, but the reason I claim the powers of wind is because I have the gift, as well as mastery. With it, I shall smite you all, and take the Shikon shards I sense in this area."

'He knows that Kouga has shards in his legs…' Ayame thought, looking backwards a bit to peer at the hut. 'Oh shit…'

- - Place change- -

Inuyasha and his green haired companion were running and jumping everywhere, either attacking or dodging their foes. Since Zephuru was preoccupied in his head, he was slower, which was making it a lot easier on the hanyou.

The female demon had never once shown any sign of expression or of emotion, and simply attacked over and over again. The moment that Naena made a strike against her, a ribbon would appear from the wind boy's staff, wrap itself around the wound, and merge with her body. It was an endless cycle of hit and heal, and Naena was beginning to get tired.

The boy of fire stood up from the crouching position he was in, and had a look of rage in his eyes. "That is it!!"

The brooch around his neck (which has what looks like a square ruby embedded in it) glowed violently, and fire sprang up from around his body. Inuyasha turned and starred for a moment, before coming back to his senses and avoiding another swing from his winded opponent.

Naena glared at his adversary, who still looked as if she were nothing but a shell. "**NORUEFUNI!!!!!!**"

The ruby, but is in fact a bit of the orb of inferno, exploded in flames, and shot a blast to the no name demon. Before she was able to react, she was caught in the flames, which intensified every second. The staff of Zephuru kept on growing ribbons and sending them to its incarnate, but they continuously got burned to nothing once they got too close to the fire. The no name demon was gone.

Once the fire swept its way back to its owner, Naena stooped to the ground, sweat pouring off of him. "I think I'm… going to be sick…" He fell completely to the ground, unconscious.

'Damn it!' Inuyasha thought to himself, taking another swing at Zephuru. 'That kid was good, too! Now what am I gonna do?!'

- - - - - - - - - - -

Am I cruel, or am I cruel?

Review?…

No worries, this fan fic will most likely have a total of around twenty seven chapters.


	23. Hurricane Zephuru :Part Three : Stricken

100!!!! 100!!! OMG!!! HOLY (bleeeep) !!!!!(Does a little victory dance) I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!! DO YOU KNOW THE LONG TERM EFFECTS OF THIS WILL BE?! I MEAN, LIKE I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING LIKE FOUR TIMES A WEEK OR SOMETHING!! EVEN FOR MY NEXT FAN FIC!!! OMG!!! 100 REVIEWS!!!!

Must… breath… hyperventilated…

Okay, I know that many of you readers are like "Uh, dude, hello?! What happened to the romance?! And why hasn't there been a kissing scene yet?!" Well, the romance is only kinda gone for the whole battle with Zephuru, and then it will come back full blast. And also, I am making this into a SERIES fan fiction, so the huge, spectacular, standing ovation kissing scene won't be in this story. I believe it will be in the third… or was it second… oh crap, I've confused myself again. But, there will be a minor kiss scene near the last chapter when Inuyasha is- WHOA, that was close. I almost gave you guys the plot!! Okay, back to chapter writing…

(oh, and hongtoo means wind in Chinese… I think…)

( I is running from the bazooka. from a review)

(same song as last time, but near the end I'll cue you go to rurouni kenshin and put it to shaded dreams. This is on I c h i go s . com by the way)

(sorry the last one was so short, I had writers block for a few days, but I got out of it. No clue how that happened. Although, I believe all of the stress I have been put under by band class, Composition class, math class death to math, and my parents fed the killer of stories. Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be writing a chapter here! Aie, sorry, shutting up)

Disclaimer - (All participants in the boy/girl war have stopped fighting. Temporarily. We celebrate the 100 reviews right now!)

Kagome- Boogie down! (is dancing around next to a perplexed Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- Eh?

Shippou- (is being tickled mad by Shard, StalkingChicken, and Kagura)

Shard, StalkingChicken, and Kagura- HE'S SO CUTE!!!! (oh yes, they've lost their sanity)

Sota- (is hiding in nearby bushes taking pictures of Kagome for blackmail. He had too much soda)

Ayame- (picks up Sota by the back of shirt collar) Well, well, well, what have we here?

Kouga- DIE INUYASHA!!!! DON'T YOU DARE BOOGIE WITH MY GIRL!!!! (leaps at Inuyasha, who clings to Kagome)

Sesshomaru- (is flying about, hyped up on the first soda he's ever had in his life) WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY COLORS!!!!!!

Jaken and Rin- (back away slowly)

Ayame- (takes a skillet to Kouga's thick skull) Men…

Kamiko-Zephuru, Kaede, Sango, Sangarouka, and Kagome- (are dancing the cucaracha!) La cuca-racha! La cuca-racha! La-de da-de da-de daaa!!!!

KungPowKitty, Miroku, and Naraku- (stare)

Morobuku- I prefer the can-can! (dances the can-can, receives many, many, many stares) What?

but where is Felix you ask?

Felix- (is duct taped to a nearby tree) Come on, you guys! I promise I'll be good!

Everyone else in a single, resounding voice- YEAH, RIGHT!!!!

**CHAPTER 23- Hurricane Zephuru - Part Three - Stricken**

'Oh no, Inuyasha…' Kagome thought to herself, watching the boy of fire fall to the ground. "This is not good. Huh?" she said. (A/N - How the hell did that happen? flips through pages of a big packet That's not in the script!)

"Kagome…?!" Inuyasha turned around, and looked at her face, which turned to horror. "LOOK OUT!"

Zephuru's staff shot straight through Inuyasha, pouring out blood. He cringed, feeling the searing pain irradiate through his body.

The wind child withdrew his weapon from the hanyou, and fell back to his orginal spot. He grinned maliciously. "Inuyasha, you can't ignore me and get away with it. Even if your mate has broken through my spell, it's not like she can do much against _me._"

Kagome - not happy. "Excuse me?! I am so capable of doing something to you!"

"Keh, I'd like to see you try."

The orb of souls gave a much more powerful aura as Kagome's battle Kimono melted onto her body, as well as the bow and quiver of arrows. She immediately grabbed her weapon, snagged an arrow from the bunch, and put it into aim for the boy. "Then watch!"

- -P.O.V. change- - (Ranma 1/2 - TV opening)

Kaede pulled out one of her miko arrows and her bow, getting set for battle. Ayame on the other hand. "Hold it, when you attacked me before, didn't you use some kind of orb thing?"

"Oh, you thought I was using that for power? Idiot…" he pulled a glass sphere on a chain out from underneath his kimono. "This is simply an amplifier of my wind."

"I have heard enough!" Kagura yelled, lunging at the boy with her fan. Rather the impulsive one, isn't she? Zephuru pulled a staff out of air, and shot a straight line of wind to the wind witch. "Fujin!"

Kagura now saw that all that she had heard about this boy was true, so she raised her fan, and countered. "Fujin!"

The effect of the two attacks… nothing. Ayame and Kaede just looked at each other, and then back to the fighting people of the wind in front of them. "I will go inside to get yon bowl of stew, and then come back to watch yon show. Would ye care for any?"

"Sure." The wolf demoness sat down, watching the evenly matched Kagura and Zephuru duking it out. "I wanted to fight some too…"

After a minute, Kaede came back outside, and sat next to her wolf friend, and handed her a bowl of stew.

"Arigato."

"Tis nothing to worry about." The miko took the bowl up to her lips, and sipped in some of her famous stew. "This should be a wonderful performance."

Ayame looked off far into the trees, and noticed the sky turning red and orange. "Oh, sunset…"

"Hmm?" Kaede looked off into the distance where her wolfen friend was, and suddenly came to her senses. "BY THE GODS, I FORGOT TO TELL THEM!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Kaede first took a rosary out from her kimono, said some words, and the beads materialized around the boy. "What in the…?"

"Ayame, say a word of subjugation."

"Huh?" a bug buzzed it's way around the wolf demoness. "Ugh, get away you _fly_!"

Zephuru shot straight up in the air, and came back down and into the earth. Crash.

Ayame's eyes popped straight open, as did Kagura's. "What the-"

"I did a similar spell upon Lord Inuyasha, who now is rendered useless when Kagome says the word "Sit." That word is on my list of well working words, but ye, Ayame, just chose one of the top ten."

"You have a system?" Kagura floated down to the ground, and walked over to the miko and wolf demoness. Kaede pulled a rolled up scroll out of her kimono (A/N - How much stuff does she have in there?!), and handed it to Ayame. " I have no system, tis a list."

"Oh my…" The wind witch peered over the shoulder of the miko and demoness, and looked stunned at some of the words. "MELT?!"

"Aye, that is a good one as well."

"Hm…" a thought popped into her mind. "Do you think that you could put one of these rosaries around my masters neck?"

"If ye bring Naraku here without ending too many being's lives, no problem."

Kagura got an awful idea. She got an awful, terrible idea. But would she listen to us, noooo, uh-uh… 'Naraku… I have finally come up with a way to free myself from your grasp.'

Ayame suddenly looked a little cheery, as the wind boy began to regain conciousness. "Kagura, what word would you use?"

"I would say…"

- - place change- - (Evangelion : cruel angel's thesis 2) ( This is like kick ass music)

Kagome let her arrow fly. The wind child blocked easily with his staff, and grinned. "Do you think it's going to be that easy to take me down?… Wait a minute…?!" both Kagome and Inuyasha were stumped. But not for long, for the staff lost it's luster and color as Kagome's arrow melded with it.

The staff trembled for a moment, before 'dissolving' into the wind. " You wretch, you exorcized my Rod of the Seven Winds!!"

"Oh, oops."

"What are you apologizing for, idiot. That's a good thing!!" Inuyasha bolted forward, Tetsusaiga in hand. "Kongousouha!!" The sword turned into a diamond as usual, but something wasn't right. The diamond shards getting thrown at Zephuru were… brown. That's right, brown.

Inuyasha suddenly felt his already acute senses get kicked up a notch. Not to mention that the brown shard around his neck was glowing warmly.

Zephuru was stuck in his spot, only able to look at the sharp, impending doom in front of him. But the moment that the shards would have turned his body into, well, nothing, they merged together in the shape of a canine. A canine, that moved.

Inuyasha stood wide eyed at the attack he just brought fourth, a diamond, brown, beast slashing the crap out of his opponent. Not that he minded.

"Damn… he has a shard of beasts…" Zephuru cursed, before getting slashed across the throat. He collapsed in a heap on the ground, and the barrier around them all dispersed. The storm up above dissipated to only a few clouds.

As their other friends, and Naena, woke up, Kagome sighed one of relief. "Its finally over…

Miroku walked over to the boy, raised a hand, and began to pray for his repose. Inuyasha on the other hand, "Keh, that kid was nothing."

"Whatever…"

Kagome walked over to the top of a hill in the street, and watched as the sun began to fade below the horizon. 'Wow, that storm did a lot…'

As Miroku continued with his efforts, he felt something grab hold of his leg. He opened his eyes, and saw that Zephuru was indeed not dead. "What the…!!!!!"

The houshi jumped back, avoiding jumping out of his skin. The wind child looked meek, as if he would die at any moment. He glared toward Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over to the miko, still feeling the side effects of the jewel shard spaz attack. It was not hard to hear her heart beat quicken with him getting closer. "Thanks."

"Hmm?"

"Back there, you destroyed his staff. If that never happened, it would have been a lot tougher killing Zephuru."

"INUYASHA, KAGOME, LOOK OUT!!" Miroku shouted.

The hanyou's hair began to turn black, as they turned around to see Zephuru alive, and pointing his hand at Kagome. "D… DIE!!!"

A lightning bolt surged through the boy's hand, and made its way for the girl. But the moment before it struck her, Kagome saw the boy next to her stand in front.

"INUYASHA, NO!"

The bolt struck, and Inuyasha was sent flying backwards into Kagome. She looked at him, and noticed his hair turning black. "Huh?"

Kagome looked up to the boy who just made an attempt on her life. He grinned, before dieing on the pavement. His body melted away into the wind, just as his staff had.

- - Place change- -

Zephuru (this must be getting confusing. KungPowKitty - HELL YEAH!) sat very scornful looking in Kaede's hut. He had his arm's crossed, and a huge bump on top of his head. Ayame discovered it was fun to send the boy to an expedition to the clouds.

"Zephuru, stop scowering. Otherwise, ye's face shall get stuck in that pose."

"Oh, shut up."

"Kaede," began the wolf demoness. "Didn't you say you forgot to tell someone something?"

"Wonderful choice of words." Kagura piped in, after taking another sip of Kaede's famous stew.

"Aye, I forgot to tell Inuyasha and his companions that tonight is one of a rare happening, known as the Black Moon. Tis when the new moon appears twice in the same month."

"Why should that have anything to do with Inuyasha and the others?" Asked Ayame.

"Because Inuyasha looses his powers on the new moon, and become mortal for the entire night." Answered Kagura.

- - - - - - - -

CLIFFY! HEHEHEHEHEHE!! KLONK! ( I have just gotten hit in the head by a frying pan being wielded by my sister) Owie…

No killing me please, it is still illegal in this country. Also, I don't know if there is an actual name for the happening of two new moons in one month, so if there is, please tell me.

Review?…


	24. Black Moon

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

I thank - kylie lynn, TheeBytch, RavenC, Kagome-Chan-Girl, Felix73, Yami-Yugi-Girl, Brisk33, Imperial Angel, Pisxie Pam, Black Betty, Milly-Chan, Inu's-girl-forever, Soramiko, INUCRUSH, Kist, Amanda, Lady Kethei, KungPowKitty (sis), emma, cookiemonster1702, sweetchck523 , gold-dragonrider-of-pern, Inuyasha-doggirl-17, Forest Hanyou, Chihon-Sakura-Clow, Ambie, neko Hanyou-ember dione, Chamelia Tonochi, Jaime, alikatred7, f, AJTrumpetPrincess, a, windwaker, Kiaysha, FushigiYugifan80, fat fat-albert, sakara of Lgend, EnviousofKags78, Brian Ross, Kanon-Chan, PlushXD, Hekele Masuyou, and Lovemusic3208.

Whew, that was a lot to say in one breath….

Sorry if I misspelled someone's name. Now, as I have promised, all suggestions reviewed in for this chapter (and chapter 23) will be added in either the next chapter(s) or the next fan fic.

Disclaimer - (the war has resumed)

Kouga- I'm gonna get you, you damn cat!

KungPowKitty- (is running from Kouga) Nu uh! (Shard jumps out from behind bush at KungPowKitty) AAAHHH!

Shard- HUG-RANDOM-PERSON DAY! (Bear hugs KungPowKitty, won't let go)

KungPowKitty- (starts hopping because she can't walk with Shard holding on) Not now! Which team are you on?!

(nearby) Kagome- (Felix has stolen the blender, is standing over her) Someone help!

Sango and StalkingChicken- Coming! (Are pulverizing Inuyasha and Morobuku with tuber ware)

Kouga- GIMME!

KungPowKitty- NEVER! (holds onto frying pan (which Kouga is trying to steal) with hands, while trying to push Shard off/ end Shard's hug with feet)

Kamiko-Zephuru- Alright, Kouga. We may be on the same team, but trying to steal the best weapon of an enemy who is being restrained is just plain unfair!

Kouga- Whatchya gonna do about it? (continues pulling while KungPowKitty pulls his tail w/ one hand)

Kamiko- Zephuru - Well, ordinarily, I would just slap you upside the head, but since this is my sis, (starts swinging rice cooker from wire/plug (thanks to brisk33 for the idea)) I think I'll do something worse!

Kouga - (thinks to self: uh-oh)

KungPowKitty- (thinks: I love me brother!)

(Next time on Disclaimer: Shard and Kamiko-Zephuru are traded?!)

(sorry for previous chapter music, it was meant to be the otaku. Com. Song for this one Kawaii from Ichigos . Com. It is under compositions) (also Seventh sense, also under compositions)

**CHAPTER 24 - Black Moon**

"Ugh, he is heavy!" Morobuku cried, helping to get the unconscious hanyou/ boy to the closest hospital… that was not destroyed. Sango had gone back to the shrine to get Kilala, and to check on Ms. Higurashi, so the others were left in dragging Inuyasha around Tokyo. Kagome was not complaining, however. "Miroku, are we getting close?!" she yelled to the back, whilst running and holding her wish-to-be boyfriend at the same time.

"Uh…" He looked at the map he had found in what was left of a street vendor's cart. "Yeah, the National Hospital should be around the corner."

- -Place change - -

"Hmm, that isn't too good for Inuyasha is it?" Ayame asked rhetorically. Kagura had left now to go fetch her master, and to lure him into Kaede's village… and his demise. (Bwahahahahha!)

"Aye. However…"

Kouga groaned, and his eye's opened slowly. Once he saw Ayame, however, they were fully open. "Why you! You knocked me out!!"

"And it's a good thing too, other wise Kagura and you would' a -"

"KAGURA!!!??!? THAT WIND WITCH WAS HERE!!!??!?!?"

"If she's a wind witch, than I'm bonsai tree." Zephuru said plainly, not moving his arms an inch. Even though the large whelp on his head has vanished, he was still not happy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Zephuru, moron. Ya know, the one who attacked Ayame and was going to again until Kaede put a rosary around my neck…"

The wolf prince thought for a second. "Wait a minute, the mutt has something like that around his neck, which let's Kagome - sigh - sit him. What happens to you, brat?"

Zephuru glared at the wolf, one so cold that Kouga felt ice crawl up his spine. Not that he showed it or anything. "I fly."

"Kouga, when are you going to get over Kagome and realize she loves Inuyasha?!"

"She does not love that mutt, she _MY_ woman! There isn't a single thing you can do to stop that, Ayame."

He felt another shiver go up his spine once he saw the evil grins of Ayame and Kaede. The miko took out **another** rosary out of her kimono, said a few words of enchantment, and the beads appeared around the wolf prince's neck. "What the hell?!"

"Ayame, recite the word you have chosen for him."

Kouga bolted from his spot, and ran out of the hut like he was being shot at. Out in the field, he thought that he could escape the following demoness if he used super speed. But no longer did he picked up pace did he hear. "ROLL OVER!"

The Wolf prince flipped backwards, and landed with his entire body imbedded in the ground. The boy of wind had walked outside to watch the performance, and fell to the ground laughing when he saw the flip and BANG. Ayame, however, found that it was fun, and made Kouga roll over a few more times before going back into the hut to continue her discussion with Kaede.

- -Place change- -

"Oh Kami, what happened?!" The nurse said, looking at the bleeding boy on a rolling stretcher. The padded stretchers that would normally be used to help patients were all being used by other injured people, but the nurse wished that Inuyasha had one.

"During the storm, Inuyasha had been outside, and was cut through with a small tree branch before getting inside." Kagome said, running by the doctors. The others were back in the waiting room.

"We'll have to take him to surgery. If what you say is true, than there shouldn't be too much we can't do."

"Thank you…" Kagome said, pushing back the already flowing tears.

"Are you his girl friend?"

"What?! Oh, well, uh… unofficially."

"Hold it…" she said looking at the singe marks on Inuyasha's legs. "Was he struck by lightning?"

'Damn, I knew I forgot to add something in.' "I guess before he was impaled…"

"Oh shit, he's in shock as well as blood loss. That is going to complicate things…"

"What does that mean?!" Kagome asked as the nurse pushed the boy through the doors to the emergency room for surgery. The miko could only stare at the doors, eyes full of tears. 'Complicate things…? Please don't let him die, oh Kami, please don't let Inuyasha die…!'

Sango finally caught up to her sister-like friend. "Kagome…"

She sniveled once, wiped her eyes quick with her sleeve, and turned around. Kagome didn't try to hide the fact that she was terrified, but her quivering breathing showed only too well how guilty she felt.

Her friend came up to her, put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, and walked her back to the waiting room.

- -time change- -

"Yeah… Everyone is okay?… Kay… HEY, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!…" Naena slammed the phone down the receiver. "Damn Hoshido…" he walked back to the leather couch the rest of his new friends (that only recently learned things about him, including name) were.

Kagome was holding a box of tissues, thinking over and over in her head of why couldn't she taken the hit. No matter how much Sango and Sangarouka tried, they could never get Kagome's head out of depression. That is until the surgery room's light that Inuyasha was in turned off. Immediately Kagome bolted for the door, ran down the hall, and to the room he was supposed to be in. Of course, she got there so fast that Inuyasha had yet to even get to the room.

"Oops."

"Uh, breath girl." the same nurse said, pushing the unconscious Inuyasha into the room. Kagome was by his side in an instant. "How is he? Is he going to be okay? What is-"

"I repeat, breath. He is unstable, but the head doctor said that Inuyasha should be okay."

'If only morning would come so his demonic healing could set in…' "Oh… okay…"

The nurse looked at the puffy eyed girl before her, and felt so moved. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Hmm?… Yeah…"

"My name is Suuna, and if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."As Suuna turned to leave after getting Inuyasha set up in his bed, Kagome grabbed onto her hand. "Please, can I… have someone to talk to…?"

Suuna looked at her watch. "Right after I check on another patient real quick, m'kay?"

"Oh, sure…"

The nurse left the room, and Kagome was left with her thoughts for a while. 'Hmm… I wonder why no one else is here yet… Wait a minute, you baka, you never told them what room Inuyasha was in. Wow, I am so out of it…' she looked back to Inuyasha, with the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. 'Why did he have to jump in front of me?…'

"Back." Suuna said, closing the door behind her. She came over and sat down into the chair next to Kagome. She undid the tight bun to reveal hair about the length of Kagome's. "I hate having to wear buns… oh, sorry, what did you wish to talk about?"

"Oh… well uh…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Not really…"

"Well… why don't you tell me how you met Inuyasha?"

'Oh shit.' "Okay…" 'Think girl, fast! What are you going to say?!'

- - - - - - - -

Okay, minor cliffy, but at least it is not extreme.

Now, for people telling me that it is not black moon, it is blue moon, not so. Blue moon is when there are two FULL moons in a month.

Review?…


	25. DISCLAIMER MADNESS!

REVIEWS (da da da da) REVIEWS ( da da da da) REVIEWS ( is it not obvious that I am dancing in my seat at my computer listening to music right now ?) REVIEWS!

I talk a lot.

Our printer sucks.

It no work.

KPK (easier than saying KungPowKitty) - What are you doing?

KZ - Going crazy, as usual.

KPK - Ah, go ahead then. Don't let me interrupt.

KZ - Thank you, now… where were we?

KPK - For what?

KZ - (thinks) uh…. Um…. Damn it, what was it?!

KPK- Let me refresh your memory (ahem) REVIEWS (da da da da) REVIEWS ( da da da da) REVIEWS, et cetera, et cetera… and the disclaimer

KZ- Ah, yes. Thank you

Disclaimer- (A short end to the war is taking place. Don't worry, we're just deciding whether to trade Shard for KZ. KZ and Shard are caged right now while waiting. Reminds us of baseball.)

Kagome- Come on, guys! Please!

Guys- NO!

KZ- (to self) Well this is ironic, ME being in a cage…

Shard - HUG RANDOM PERSON DAY (hugs un-entertained KZ)

KPK- I have to agree with the guys on this one

Kagome, some other gals- WHAT?!

KPK- (sweat drop) Well, it kinda ruins the point, doesn't it? I mean, it's guys against gals! That's what makes Disclaimer fun! … Right?

Sango- She has a point. Besides, Shard has helped us a lot. It wouldn't be fair to trade her.

Sangarouka and Inuyasha in unison- Especially since she lost her mind.

(Whap, Bang!)

(Inuyasha and Sangarouka both have large bumps on their heads from a particular frying pan)

KungPowKitty- Like I was saying…

Shippou- (thinks about Inyasha's head injury) serves him right

… 3 hours later …

Kagura- Then it's agreed? No trade?

Kagome and Inuyasha in unison - Right (shake hands)

KZ- Let me out!!!

Felix- Yo.

KZ- Huh? Hey, how come you're in a cage too? (A/N gee, I wonder (sarcastic))

Felix- (evil-ly) Am I? For in my mind, there are no cages, only fluffy bunnies the color of raining cats and dogs at high noon on a blustery day in the hundred acre wood!

KZ- (blink blink)

Girls and guys split up to plan next battle…

KZ- Hey wait! You forgot to let us out! Come on! Come back here! (looks fearfully over shoulder at Shard, who is wearing her infamous evil grin)

Felix- Good luck old chap. By the end of this, you'll be as nuts as us two!

KZ- AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

…16 hours later…

Kamiko-Zephuru- …help…

Felix to Shard (they're quite sane now, the sugar high died down) How many times has he said that?

Shard- I lost count around 783,004...

KungPowKitty- I KNEW I forgot something!

KZ- Sister!!!!

KPK- (bends down, picks up frying pan)

KZ- (falls. ANIME STYLE!) KUNG POW KITTY!!!!?!?!!!!!

KPK- Oops, I guess two things… (unlocks cages)

KZ- I'M FREE!!!!!

(BWONG! BING!)

(another frying pan attack)

KZ- (being dragged off by Shard) (to KPK) What was that for?!

KPK- (is dragging a very nonchalant Felix) The Kitchen-Ware war is back on. I'm afraid you are now a prisoner of war.

KZ- Eeeehhhhhhh? (pouts)

Shard- So what now? (they approach the lair of the girls: Martha Stewarts former kitchen before a little run-in with the law)

KPK- (takes out rice cooker) Well, I guess we could add this to inventory (sry for saying that it was brisk33, it was actually Imperial Angel that suggested the idea)

KZ- THAT'S MINE!!!!

KPK- Not any more. Look, this isn't my idea, dude.

Felix- Who's then?

KPK (quite casually)- Kouga's

KZ - huh?

Shard- Hate to break it to ya, pally, but he's been doing a little double agent work for a while now. He only tried to take KPK's frying pan to help the imagery.

KPK- (grumbles) Although he oughta have TOLD me before hand.

Kaede- (yeah, they're in the kitchen now) Ah, ye have returned!

KPK and Shard in unison - (hold up boys by shirt collars) The hunt went well!

The girls laugh evil-ly

Kamiko-Zephuru and Felix (yes even Felix) - (gulp)

…2 hours later, place change to guys' hide out (which is Martha Stewart's jail cell)…

Martha Stewart (who is copyrighted to… uh… herself?) Now, boys, I'll show you how to make some delicious pecan browni- (WHAP!!!!)

Inuyasha- Next time I'll hit you with the sharp side of Tetsusaiga

Martha Stewart (still smiling)- ow (faints)

Totosai- Which is worse, her or Felix?

Morobuku- Good question. I'm leaning towards her.

Everyone else- Definitely!

Kouga- So what are we waiting for? Why don't we attack them?

Shippou- Because we don't know where they are, dofus

Miroku- (picks up pecan brownies)

Morobuku- What on earth are you doing?!

Miroku- What do you think?! I'm hungry!

A chorus of stomach grumbles resonate from all boys… they eye brownies…

Martha Stewart- Now, as I was saying boys…

…4 hours later…

Martha Stewart - Great job, Inuyasha! You've made a lovely tea cozy! (A/N- what is that by the way?)

Inuyasha- Thanks, Auntie Martha!

Sota- Auntie Martha, is this right (shows her some rather burnt looking quiche)

Martha Stewart- It's fine. In time, you will be able to cook without burning food!

Kouga- (thinks (only one unaffected by evil brownies, no doubt thanks to his alliance with the girls) ) Oh Kami, where are all the men?! (slips away)

Miroku and Naraku - (are doing ballet while cooking)

… Martha Stewart's kitchen…

Kagome- Who do you fight for?

KZ and Felix in unison- You, oh great and wise master!

Sango- Who do you worship?

KZ and Felix in unison- You, oh great and wise master!

StalkingChicken- Who do you cook for?

KZ and Felix in unison- You, oh great and wise - wait a minute.

KPK- (whaps both in head with frying pan in one swing)

KZ and Felix in unison, bowing down- You, oh great and wise master!

Shard- Yep, they're good!

Felix- (rubs head from frying pan attack)

Kagura- Don't you find it ironic that Kamiko-Zephuru is the one who first caught us? And now, we have caught him…

KZ- (pouts a little)

Kouga- I'm back!

Ayame- Took you long enough, what took you? (begins to reach for frying pan which KPK is holding out for her)

Kouga- "Auntie Martha"

Kagura- I beg your pardon.

Kouga- Martha Stewart

KPK- BUT SHE'S IN JAIL!!!!!

Kaede- Aye!

Kouga- Yeah, what makes you think that makes a difference?

Shard (smiling)- Wait, you mean,… oh no. (smiles broader) the guys have been … erm… possessed? by Martha Stewart!

KZ - (turns to Felix) I think we got the better deal…

Kagome- This is perfect! We can sneak attack them!

KPK- ("sharpens" frying pan, kisses it)

Stalking Chicken - I shall ready the flaming carrots and tuber ware of doom!

Sangarouka- To the secret lab! (déjà vu with Emperor's New Groove!)

All go to Emperor's New Groove set-of-levers-room

Kagome- Pull the lever, Kouga!

Kouga (pulls lever. PS sorry to Disney for this)

All but Kouga- (guess what happened?) WRONG LEVER!!!!!

All- (exiting alligator chamber) why do we even have that lever?! (go back to lever room)

Shard to Kouga - Out'a my way! (pulls right lever)

All go flying into one, single, cramped roller coaster cart.

Sango- Methinks we should have considered this before hand (all, including Kouga, squirm around)

Shard (dear Lord, she's had a whole can of chocolate whip cream!) (in a voice similar to "Auntie Martha") - Please keep your hands and legs inside the car at all times!

KPK- Uh oh (woosh! Roller coaster starts)

Kouga- C'mon Ayame, put your hands in the air!

Ayame- Gladly! (slaps Kouga)

Group lands in secret lab. In laboratory coats. High five partners. Oh yes, even Felix and Kamiko-Zephuru are here

Just wait for what we dish out next time! (authors Kamiko-Zephuru and KungPowKitty laugh insanely!)

---- --- - ---

Now, we apologize. Why? Well, there won't be any of the actual fan fiction in this chapter. (dodges thrown full-wine-bottles and fruit baskets, etc.) But you gotta admit, that was funny. At least a little bit. Please?

Review?…


	26. Hospital Heyday

(Is dancing around insanely) REVIEWS!!!! DO DE DO DO, DO DE DO DOOO… REVIEWS!!!

KungPowKitty - And I have to live with this thing.

Both in unison - Now, we are sorry about the previous chapter being only disclaimer, but hey, twas fun.

(Thanks to inu's-girl-forever, whose idea is being used in this chapter. I think that I shall use one idea per chapter, no matter what, so keep reviewing them to me!)

Disclaimer - (with the girls, Kamiko-Zephuru, Felix, and Kouga in secret lab

Felix- So what are we going to do?

Kagome- Hmmm. Well, we could turn them into fleas

Sangarouka - I think that's been copyrighted by Disney

Stalking Chicken - She has a point

Kouga- These stupid lab coats are driving me nuts!!! (rips off coat)

KungPowKitty- Say that again Kouga!

Kouga- (confused) they drive me nuts?

LoveMusic- (Comes through a back door) Hey KPK. How may I help you?

KungPowKitty- Sup? Well, we're in the middle of a -

Love Music (interrupting) - Kitchen Ware war. I've read the disclaimers

Shard- Oh good

KungPowKitty- Well I have an idea, thanks to Kouga

Kouga- (eyes get wide)

Love Music- And how can I help?

--- with guys in Martha Stewart's jail cell---

Inuyasha, Morobuku, and "Auntie" Martha singing- THE SUN'LL COME OUT!!!! TOMORROW!!!! BET YOU BOTTOM THE SUN'LL COME OUT… TOMORROW!!!!

Miroku - Gah! I can't take it anymore!!! Someone please shoot me now!!!

Shippou- With what?! Japanese Fighting Muffins?!

Naraku- You leave my muffins out of this!

Sota- (bangs on cell door) LET ME OUT!!!!

Guard- (from outside) What's going on in there, Martha?!

Martha- (singing still with the other two) Raindrops on roses, and bright woolen mittens…

Myoga- Shut up!!! (throws Sota's burnt quiche at Martha (somehow))

The quiche goes flying…and misses terribly

Sesshomaru-(splat) OW!!!!

Sota- MY QUICHE!!!!

Inuyasha- FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!

Food fight occurs. What a surprise.

Miroku-(is sitting down, dejected slightly) I think I'm going to need therapy after this (gets hit in head with pie)

Martha- ( (did I mention she's in one of those orange jumpsuit things?) is smiling towards audience in manner similar to television, food fight in background) I hope you've enjoyed this special broadcast. Now please, have a wonderful day and enjoy the food we've helped you prepare! Buh-bye now!

(Music is It's my life, under card captors, on theotaku .com)

**CHAPTER 25 - Hospital Heyday**

"Well…" Kagome's head was on hyper speed, attempting to come up with some kind of alibi to tell Suuna. "I… Well, I live at a shrine."

"Wow, that's descriptive."

"I know, but…" She thought back. Back to her birthday what seemed like an eon ago, when she first stepped through time. When she first fiddled with Inuyasha's ears, and the very first sit. To when they met Nazuna in the mountains, and he said she smelled good. To when they met Shippou, Miroku, and Sango, and when she first discovered she loved Inuyasha. No matter how many times he committed himself to Kikyo, she could just never let him go.

Then back to reality. Suuna poked Kagome in the arm, reminding her that she was supposed to be talking. Thank Kami, the whole alibi idea just popped into her head. "I had been outside, tending to the tour shop thing, when Inuyasha came up. He asked me a whole lot of things about the shrine n' things, but that seemed to be the only thing he cared about; the shrine. At first, I thought he was just another tourist, and dismissed everything about him, until he showed up at my school as a new student. Inuyasha recognized me, and was really gruff towards me and pretty much everyone else. I had thought he was just a jerk, and he probably thought I was just some stupid girl.

"But after a while, our social studies teacher assigned a project for each of us to do together, which meant I had to go over to his house and vise a versa. So, I went to his apartment, and I found out that the only family Inuyasha has is a brother who hates him. I felt like I wanted to help him, to help him feel not alone.

"That afternoon and night, we became friends, and that's when I first got a crush on him. The next few weeks were wonderful, since he was becoming friends with my friends (Sango, Miroku, etc.) and he seemed to be getting closer to me. I loved it.

"But then, his ex showed up at my high school, and told him, practically in front of the entire school, that she still loved him. Kikyo, oh sorry, that's the name of his ex, kissed him right there, and I was just watching, and cried…" Kagome stifled a tear.

"He kissed back, and only once the rest of the people watching left did he realize I was there. Inuyasha didn't even think about the possibility that I had seen the whole thing, and sent Kikyo on her way. My heart has broken and mended about three billion times since then, but it still hurts…" Kagome looked down at the ground, keeping tears back, while being proud of herself of not slipping up, or breaking down already.

Suuna just looked at the teenager before her. It was so obvious that she loved him, even to herself, for whom only met Kagome a total of about two hours ago. Surly Inuyasha had to have figured this out already… right?

The nurse looked over to the boy on the hospital bed, thinking to herself… 'Hmm… I know just how this girl feels, considering what I went through as a teen, and even now… How can I help? Okay, good luck on that one… um… Er… Must think… don't look at the shiny…But it calls to me… ARGH! DAMN IT, I CAN'T THINK!!'

"Well…," Suuna began. "If I had any good advice that wasn't emotionally impossible for anyone, I would tell you. But, I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Uh… okay…"

Suuna thought for another sec, and got an idea of encouragement for the girl next to her. "Here." she held out a small paper, something written on it. Kagome took the paper, and realized that it was Suuna's phone number.

"If you have an emotional breakdown or want to celebrate a romantic breakthrough, don't hesitate a minute, kay?"

"Oh, thank you…"

Suuna fiddled with her hair for a minute until it was back in the obnoxiously tight bun, and turned to go out the door. But before doing so, she turned around to say something to Kagome, but couldn't. The girl was staring weepy eyed at Inuyasha, a sleeping soundly. The nurse walked out the door.

Kagome burst into bawling once Suuna was gone. Within a moment, she was clinging onto the hanyou, tears bursting from her eyes. "It's all my -gasp- fault. I'm - gasp- so sorry. I'm so sorry Inu - gasp- Yasha. I'm so sorry…" she fell down to the ground, emotionally exhausted from the short but extreme spaz she just had. Kagome lifted her hand to wipe away the tears, and could barely think. "Inuyasha… I love you…" she whispered in between staggered breath.

The heart rate meter jumped up from 100 to 150.

The miko stood up, and got back into the large chair nearby. She took the blanket off from the back of the chair, and wrapped it around herself. She fell asleep instantly.

- -Time skip- -

Near mid-night, Kagome woke up, bathroom calling her name. It was only then did she realize that she had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's hospital room. It was dark everywhere except for the hospital hallways.

She staggered from her chair to the other side of the room, to where the bathroom was. 'I am so glad he isn't sharing a room with anyone…'

After coming out from the closet like bathroom, Kagome headed back to her chair. But about half-way there, the miko tripped on some unseen object, and was flung onto the hospital bed, where the sleeping Inuyasha still lay. She was about three inches away from his face, only now noticing that the oxygen mask and etc. had been taken off of his face.

'Oh Kami… I can't kiss him… I can't… I can't… I ca- oh, what the hell am I thinking?!' Her lips pressed themselves against his, knowing only too well that he wouldn't kiss back, considering he was asleep. Kagome didn't care, since it felt so good anyway. (A/N - Tugs at those heart strings, doesn't it?)

She was oblivious that his heart rate just jumped from 100 (yes, it went back down again) to 246.

Kagome finally gasped for air, and pulled away. Her heart was racing, and she thought the entire hospital must have heard it thumping along.

She slipped off of the bed, walked back to the chair (avoiding the area of the tripping object), pulled the blanket around her, and closed her eyes. No sleep came though. Seriously, why would it?!

'I can't believe I just did that… Oh man, what is he going to do if he finds out?… Hold it, I just kissed Inuyasha… I JUST KISSED INUYASHA!!! HOLY CRAP, I JUST KISSED INUYASHA!!!!!!!' This time, she stood up, and did a little victory dance.

- - Time change - -

The sound of BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Awakened Kagome from her slumber. She looked up frantically, and saw the white haired and dog eared Inuyasha yanking off all of the wires and things on him. "Damn, is that annoying…"

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou whirled around, and saw Kagome throwing herself into his arms. "What the…?!"

"I was so scarred!! I'm so sorry you took the hit!!" Her voice cracked, tears gushing from her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "S-Stop crying…"

"I can't!!!"

Suuna burst through the door, fear all over her face. The no heart rate thing is sure to send someone into a state of panic. (When a patient's heart rate goes to zero, it sends off an alarm in the room where nurses stay when not checking on patients. It is VERY loud.)

Her eyes popped open. The nurse, turned around, closed the door, made sure no one was around in the hallways, and then, "WHAT THE HELL?!

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh."

- - - - - - -

See, I told you that there would be a minor kiss scene in this fic.

Review?…


	27. Back to the House of Insanity

100 REVIEWS ON THE WALL, 100 REVIEWS!!! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 166 REVIEWS ON THE WALL!!!! YAAAAYWEEEEHAHAHAH!!!!

Me is so weird.

I apologize for the previous chapter. It was very short, confusing, unreal to the characters (kinda), fast, and I wrote while being half asleep. Ick. That was not a good idea.

Now, few more things.

DOES ANYONE EVEN LOOK AT MY PROFILE WHEN I TELL THEM THAT THERE IS INFO THERE ON A TON OF STUFF (kinda) ?!?!?! SHEESH!

Now, as for the whole "Did Inuyasha know about Kagome kissing him?! If not, then why the hell did his heart rate skyrocket?!?!?" That shall be answered in this chapter, my overly obsessed but loved fans. !!

By the way, I now have no clue of how many chapters will be in this fan fic. It could be anywhere from the next chappie as the last to there being 35, so bear with me as I figure this out.

If any of you are TLK fans (The Lion King), then you should go to my twin sis's story. AS you know, that would be none other than KungPowKitty. Go Kung, Go Pow, Go Kitty! MEOW!!

I wonder how much caffeine was in that beef stew…

Also, Disclaimer is usually written by KungPowKitty, with Ideas and such from me, so bow down to the humor goddess. And I believe she is planning on writing a disclaimer fan fic on Inuyasha soon, so look out for that. ! !

Disclaimer -(the guy side has left Auntie Martha's cell, due to come rather unhappy guards. I wonder why… Anyway, they's are following a map that was sent to them anonymously, although we can all assume it's from the girl Kouga Felix Kamiki-Z side)

Miroku- How much farther?!

Sota- My legs hurt!

Shippou- My head hurts!

Naraku- Why does your head hurt?!

Shippou- The leg-hurt worked its way up.

Inuyasha- We're almost there! I'm telling ya', we're doin' great!

Myoga- (sucking blood sound) Master Inuyasha, perhaps we should ask for directions! (slap)

Totosai- Ask for directions?! There's no one around to ask, you little insect!

Naraku- Well, looky at who's in a mood today!

Totosai- (grumbles) I want my bath…

Inuyasha- We aren't lost, and I don't need directions (I suppose you can tell he's holding the map)!

Sesshomaru- (steps in front of Inuyasha, blocking him)

Inuyasha- What's your problem?! Get outta' my way!

Sesshomaru- (moves so that he is next to Inuyasha, looking at the map. Grabs bottom of map and flips it right side up, and walks in opposite direction)

Jakin- My Lord Sesshomaru is so brilliant (bang!!!) (A Sesshomaru'n foot lands in his face)

Inuyasha- …oh…

Morobuku- (in rather unsurprised voice) Well men looks like it's time to turn around!

Sota, Shippou, and Miroku- WHAT?!

(KungPowKitty: Next time on Disclaimer: What are the girls planning?!… Ya know, I don't think this counts as much of a disclaimer anymore…maybe instead we should put a REAL disclaimer up from now on…(dodges fruit and many curses thrown her way from Kamiko-Zephuru) or not!)

( h tt p: ww w. so ng J ap an .c om /li ste n. p h p? id 2 19 7 for music. I have discovered that song japan .com is an awesome website. You know I really should learn to shut up…)

**CHAPTER 26 - Back to the House of Insanity**

Inuyasha went over his wonderful dream again as Kagome was trying to explain everything to Suuna, who was right now resisting calling 911 (KPK- How can she call 9-1-1? She IS 9-1-1! Furthermore, the closest 9-1-1 is in America, halfway round the world! Oh sorry). 'It was so real… How could have it really been a dream, when all of _that_ happened?…'

- -Enter flashback of Inuyasha's dream- -

_He was at the shoreline of the ocean, in midday. Inuyasha stood up on the grassy part of before the sand, wanting to go into the water below him. But he was hesitant, as if there was something wrong with the whole situation. As the tall grass swayed along in the breeze, the hanyou looked around; searching for what was causing him such unease. _

_Then it hit him. A scent. Dead fish, along with Kikyo… and Kagome's blood and tears._

_In a flash of red, Inuyasha followed the scent, down the beach, and into the water. But he did not step into the water, but on top of it. "What the hell?!"_

_He continued to run, despite the fact that he was now running on water. Cool._

_Off in the distance of the blue, Inuyasha was able to make out a boat on the water. Smelling the scent being emitted from that spot, the hanyou darted across the water, completely oblivious to the fact that he just ran the speed that his brother, Sesshomaru, could never muster._

_In a moment's blink, he was there, standing on the boat. Before him was Kikyo pushing Kagome into the water. An arrow was in the dead miko's hand, emitting the extremity of Kagome's blood. _

_"INUYASHA, HELP!!!" Kagome cried between staggered breaths._

_Kikyo simply smiled calmly. "Why would he save you, when Inuyasha loves me?"_

_"KIKYO!!" Inuyasha roared, enraged with himself that he could have ever fallen in love with such a despicable creature in the past. But he no longer loved Kikyo…_

_The dead miko watched with horror as the hanyou sliced her body of bone and mud into ribbons. "Inuyasha…?" In her last amount of strength and body (which was vaporizing by now) she pushed the weeping Kagome below the water._

_"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha jumped for the water, but found that it would still not let him down below. "NO, KAGOME!!!!!!"_

_The miko muttered the words beneath the water, just loud enough to be heard by the half demon. "Inuyasha… I love you…".Kagome's eyes closed beneath the ocean, just as the last bits of Kikyo vanished. She faded into the darkness of the water._

_Inuyasha hit his knees, unable to keep back the streaming tears. "Kagome…"_

_He squinted his eyes, and whimpered. "Kagome… please don't go… I love you, Kagome… You can't leave me…"_

_A gurgle was heard beneath him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down into the water. Within a moment, Kagome's body shot straight out of the water, into his arms, and sent both he and she all the way back to the shoreline._

_The completely shocked hanyou sat there in the sand for a moment, before getting over his stupor by hearing Kagome cough up the water within her lungs. Immediately he was holding her shaking form, ignoring the water and spit being put out onto his haori. He began to cry once more, but much more silently._

_After about a minute, Kagome began to start somewhat normally again, and looked up at Inuyasha. "Uh, could you hold me a little less tight? You're cutting off my air supply." She said in a cracked voice. _

_Inuyasha followed instruction, but just barely. The blushing Kagome looked at the strong arms wrapped tightly around her, and then back up to the hanyou. Even though he had finished crying, he still had his eyes shut in sheer joy._

_"Kagome…. I- I want to tell you something…" he opened his eyes, just as the sun began to dip below the horizon. His expression was so soft, Kagome was unable to resist being pulled on by her pounding heart. "W-what is I-it?"_

_He looked at her for the longest time, feeling the sun's ray's fall even more. "First… I want to give you something…"_

_(Now h t t p:w ww .so ngj apa n.c om/ lis ten. php? Id 5 17 )_

_"Inuyasha, you're not soun-"_

_Inuyasha gripped onto the back of her neck._

_Kagome's eyes widened and heart skipped about four billion beats (its racing) as she saw Inuyasha leaning toward her face._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes._

_Kagome kept hers wide open._

_Inuyasha brushed his lips on hers._

_Kagome began to scream and sing in her head, mindfully break dancing. She shut her eyes happily, and kissed back. And not lightly._

_Inuyasha's eyes were the ones that popped open when Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and pushed down. It was all he could do from not jumping up and howling in pride._

_Eventually the two ran out of breath, and had to release from their lip-lock. Inuyasha looked at the smiling Kagome, smiling himself. "Kagome, I'm in love with you…"_

_"I love you too, Inuyasha…" His eyes widened with joy. "Kami, I have been trying to send you hints about it for ages!… but I thought you loved Kikyo?…"_

_He shook his head. "I used to, but that was before I figured out in my head that she was nothing more that a walking, talking, cursing ball of mud." _

_The girl in his arms giggled with glee. "Finally…"_

_Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's neck once more, and forcefully pushed his lips on hers._

_And he woke up._

- - end dream (don't you wish it wasn't one?)- -

(Now h ttp :www .so ng ja pa n. co m/ li st en .p hp ?I d 74 4)

"So that's pretty much everything…" Kagome said, rubbing the back of her neck. Suuna stood there, mouth gaping open.

"Do you believe me?"

"After I check one thing." Suuna walked over to Inuyasha, only now coming out of his dream trance. "What do you want?"

Suuna put her hands on Inuyasha's ears, and began to rub them.

Kagome kissed the ground (fell… ANIME STYLE!!!)

The nurse took her hands away from the now bitter hanyou. "Yep, they're real…" she walked back to Kagome.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to send him to some testing facility…?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned his head so his face was at a forty-five degree angle, and rose an eyebrow. He is so confused.

"Why would I do that?… ," she took out a pad and paper, and wrote something down on it. She had also been told about Inuyasha's sensitive hearing, so she was not going to whisper .

Suuna held up the paper to Kagome, which read. "If I did that, then he wouldn't be as cute. You chose a good one. "

Kagome blushed deeply. Then a thought got into her head. "Hold it, how are we going to get out of here? It's not exactly like a guy with dog ears and white hair is all that usual in a hospital."

The nurse simply smiled, and once again walked over to Inuyasha. He shooed away from her this time. "Baka, I'm not rubbing you're ears!" she walked over to the window behind him, opened the sliding glass, and detached the other slide.

- -place and time change- -

Kagome was amazed with what all could be done to rebuild Tokyo in two weeks. She looked up at her high school, watching the workers installing the new front clock. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sanga (nickname developed for Sangarouka), Morobuku, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all stood near her, talking to each other.

"HE IS SOO CUTE ISN'T HE?!"

"I wonder what it looks like on the inside of the school now…"

**SLAP!!**

"Keh, this place still sucks."

"What about you, Sanga?"

"Didn't Kagome's grandpa and Sota say they would be getting back today?"

"Damn, this backpack is heavy…"

Kagome listened to her friends being their normal selves, still walking up to the school entrance. She smiled.

- -Place, time change- -

"WE'RE HOME!!" The teens yelled. But then they noticed the music blasting away in the living room. "Why is It's Raining Men playing?"

They walked down the hall, after dropping their backpacks down and putting on the house slippers. Just beneath the music, the voices of two women could be heard. All of the companions walked to the door of the living room, and slid it open.

There was Ms. Higurashi and Suuna, holding umbrellas and dancing around like maniacs. "IT'S RAIN'N MEN, HALLELUHJAH IT'S RAIN'N MEN… AMEN!!!"

"Oh Kami."

- - - - - - -

BWHAHAHAHA!! No cliffy!! Yay! And no, this is not the last chapter. I now think that there will be… two more? No clue still. (KPK- Well THAT certainly was an ending to a chapter…)

Review?…


	28. Away to Confessions

I'M GETTING CLOSE TO 200 REVIEWS!!!!! HOLY KAMI!!!!! (whirls around, dancing aimlessly around computer) YES, YES,YES!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!

I think the steak I had for dinner might not have been fully cooked… Oh, is that some random and annoying object that shines like sliver and has caught my attention?

KPK - (thwaps forehead)

Disclaimer - (okey dokey! well, let us see what the girls were doing during the LAST disclaimer! Yay! Oh, and I forgot to mention, Love Music is yet ANOTHER friend of ours! Okay, moving on)

Love Music, KungPowKitty, Kagome, Stalking Chicken, Shard, Kaede, and Kagura (gee whiz that's a lot!)- (standing around one of those tables mad scientists use to strape down their patients (I've seen waaaaaaaaay to many whacked out Disney cartoons))

Other girls, Kouga, Kamiko-Zephuru, Felix, and anyone else I missed wait in next room. This is what they hear:

Love Music- The acorns are ready!!!

Kagome- (laughs like the mad scientist in that one 30s Mickey Mouse cartoon)

(smoke seeps out from mad-scientist room into the waiting room. Can't you just hear the 60s style muzac?)

Ayame- Maybe we should go in there (looks anxiously at closed door)

Kamiko-Zephuru- Knowing my sister, you reeeeeeaaaaaaally don't want to do that

Felix- I agree with him. I may be the craziest person to exist, but KungPowKitty has a knack for insanity given the right motives.

Kouga- What the hell did you just say?!

Sango- Who cares? (to Sangarouka) Go fish! (they're tied, can you believe it? It's almost like they know all of their opponents moves!)

------okay, fast forward to after where we left the boys last time, girls wait in the cover of darkness as boys approach a certain clearing-----

Inuyasha- Of all the days! Why a new moon tonight?

Sesshy- I smell them.

guys ready themselves for attack. there's a rustling in the bushes and (Jaws theme) Rin pops out! AAAAA!!!! Okay, it ain't that scary)

Sesshy- Rin, what are you doing here?

Rin- (just smiles)

Kagome- Attack!!!!!

Girl and 3 guys team attack guys!!!

Kouga- Come here, mutt!!!!!

Inuyasha- Traitor!!!! I'll kill ya!!!

Kagome- Sit boy!!!

Thud

Love Music, Ayame, and Kamiko-Zephuru - (are readying the acorns behind some bushes)

KZ- We need a distraction! Release the Felix!

Ayame- Aye aye, cap'n! (untapes Felix)

Felix- WAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (Attack of the Flying Lawn Mower!!!!!)(KPK-(sings) where did you come from, where did you go? where did ya come from, cotton eye joe!(inside joke))

Morobuku- NO!!!!! They've destroyed him!!!!!

Felix- They've made me stronger!!!! Bwa hahahaha!!!!!

KungPowKitty- yo, Sesshy!!!

Sesshomaru turns around

KPK- (throws blender...that's on...at Sesshy's hair. Go extension cords)(PS thanks for the idea Rae-Wolf-Demon)

Sessy- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!(runs around in circles with blender, uh, chopping/sucking hair? I dunno! What would you call it?!)

Jakkin-(thwacks Sesshy in head with staff end) finally it's MY turn to do that

Felix to Kouga- Shall I unmask my ultimate weapon?

Kouga- Please do

Felix- (takes out a...) BEHOLD THE FRENCH HORN!!!!!!! (Starts to play "I bought me a cat" on french horn. It's an insane American folk song)

Entire guys team fall to knees, covering ears, particularly Sesshy and Inuyasha, what with those pretty ears of theirs

Inuyasha- STOP!!!!!

KungPowKitty- Yeowch! That even hurts my ears! Hurry up with those acorns already, Love Music!

Love Music- Almost... There! Ayame, dispatch the weapons!!!!

Ayame- Yay!!!! (throws an acorn, it hits Inuyasha in the head)

Inuyasha- Ow! Hey, it's stuck to my head...What's going on?

Kagome- What a shame. I was almost hoping we could save him for last

KZ- Oh well! More fun now!!!

Love Music- Any second now...

From acorn, pixie dust type smoke surronds Inuyasha. A bright light flashes from within. Sango walks up and starts dispearsing smoke with hands

Kaede- Boys, come see Inuyasha!

Boys lean forward and gasp as they see Inuyasha transformed into . . .

Music is ht tp: w ww .s on gjap an.c om/ lis ten. Php ?id(equals sign)5 17

**CHAPTER 27 - Away to Confessions**

Naraku sneered upon hearing what Kagura said. "Excellent, we shall set out for the village of Kaede immediately."

"Fine." Kagura walked off towards the door, but halted when Naraku did not follow.

"If you think that finding extra information like you just did will earn you your heart, then you are horribly mistaken."

Kagura acted to glare at the man of hell, and very convincingly. 'He has no clue…'

- - With Ayame and Kaede and such- -

Ayame and Kaede sat below the shade of a nearby tree, watching intently as Kouga kept on attempting to strike Zephuru (who once again ticked him off). But to no avail.

"DAMN IT, STOP RUNNING, WIND BOY!!!"

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" Zephuru zipped around everywhere; behind Kouga, in front of Kouga, on top of the tree Kaede and Ayame were under, on Kouga's head…

Ayame just rolled her eyes. SHLUUURP!!

SLAP!!

The smushed Myoga floated down from Ayame's cheek.

"Oh, if it isn't the little insect…"

Myoga poofed himself back into shape, and looked in distress. "Ayame, Kaede, where is lord Inuyasha?! I can sense Naraku and his two incarnates coming this way!!"

"Oh? Then Kagura must have been able to provoke her master after all…" Kaede took another sip of her tea.

Myoga looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT IT?!?!?" Then a thought crossed his mind. "What are you plotting?"

Kaede took a rosary out of her kimono. "I am to place this on Naraku, and then Kagura will say-"

"They're here!" Zephuru called.

- - Place change- -

"C'mon Miroku, hurry up!!" Shippou yelled up the stairs. After about three hours of whining, the young kitsune was finally able to coax the houshi into taking him to go Christmas shopping. Even though it was November tenth.

"Calm yourself, Shippou. I was only getting my coat and scarf, considering it's already snowed two inches."

"Excuses…"

Miroku made his way down the stairs, getting eye locked on Sango. She was with Kagome's mother and nurse friend, singing and dancing. Ms. Higurashi and Suuna had radical and insane ways of dancing, just flailing around aimlessly, laughing all the way. But his Sango on the other hand… "Wow…"

Sango noticed the muttered words by the houshi, and spun around. "What is it?"

"You dance wonderfully…"

Sango blushed deeply. "T-thank you." She expected him to attempt to grope her as he headed for the door, but no hand rubbing came. The youkai exterminator was baffled, and only watched as Miroku let Shippou jump onto his head, and walk out the front door. "He is so… confusing…"

Suuna only looked happily to Yanayi, knowing too well of the crush they each had on each other. Suuna seems to be able to pick up on things real fast, doesn't she?

The two grabbed onto Sango, and dragged her back into the room of music and dancing aimlessly.

After around ten minutes, Morobuku and Sangarouka came down the stairs, each wonderfully dressed. Sangarouka had on a no sleeved red dress, and Morobuku had on khakis and long sleeved black shirt. Ms. Higurashi looked at the two. "So, where are you two off to?"

"To Yunakazi's, duh."

"Oh, you mean that new dance club thingy?"

"Yeah…"

Ms. Higurashi looked at Morobuku proudly." Nice choice. Just don't come back to this shrine drunk."

The teens looked at each other, previously not even thinking of that possibility. "No… problem…"

Suuna walked up to the hyper mother, and whispered. "Why do you think they would get drunk?"

"I don't, I'm just creeping them out extremely."

"Ah."

The couple shuffled out of the den, out the door, and looked at each other. They were wearing their heavy coats ( which they snagged on the way out) so there was no reason to be cold. But anyway, "I'm freezing…" Sangarouka said, getting closer to her boyfriend. He put his arm around her. "I told you, you shouldn't have worn that dress."

"But it looks good."

"Well, yes, anything looks good on you, but that slit is bound to send anyone shivers."

Sanga smiled at her boyfriend. "That was sweet…"

"Only stating the truth."

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Morobuku blushed extremely.

Kagome continued teaching Inuyasha how to make Ramen (without blowing something up), and listening to Sango, Suuna, and her mother dancing and singing around the living room. 'We never should have gotten a new coffee machine…'

"Now, pour in the noodles… into the pot of boiling water…" Kagome instructed. Inuyasha obeyed as told, amazed at how confusing but simple these modern machines were. 'Good boy…' she thought, giggling to herself

Suddenly, heard their friends and Ms. Higurashi shriek in living room Inuyasha and Kagome did.

The two ran into the den, armed with Tetsusaiga and a spoon with noodles on it. (Can't you just see that?) They then hit the ground, for the three shriekers were yelling because one of their favorite songs was coming on.

"Kagome, I know you know the tune!! Get up here with us!!" Yanayi cheered, pulling her daughter from the ground.

"But what is the song?!"

"You'll know when it starts!!" the other girls shoved the miko up onto the coffee table.

Kagome looked worryingly at the three, and the confused hanyou beneath her. But it all vaporized once the beginning started.

(Quick, go to ht tp: m p.a ol. Com /vi deo .in dex .ad p?m xid 11 007 25& AO LFO RM(equals sing)w65 6.h 395 .p7 .R1 )

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, mouthing the words of the intro. Then, straight to singing them. "After love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love, after love…"

She spun around in place, grabbed hold of the hairbrush her mother tossed at her, and began to sing into the pretend microphone.

_"No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you"_

Inuyasha was amazed. 'Her voice… It's so… beautiful…' He leaned on the door frame, smiling while watching the performance.

"It's so sad that you're leaving  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one, oh."

Sango, Ms. Higurashi, and Suuna now took on the roles of Kagome's back up singers. They were doing a little dance, in between laughing. Then it hit Inuyasha. 'Hold it… the lyrics…'

"_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no…"_

Kagome already knew the sentimental feeling of this song. It had so much to do with her, Inuyasha, and that damn Kikyo.

"_What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turning back"_

'But…' Kagome thought in her head. 'Even if he does choose Kikyo over me… I couldn't just leave Inuyasha… I could never do that…'

"_I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've got time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you, oh"_

'Is she too good for me?…' Inuyasha thought, hardening his face a little. 'Well, I am just a hanyou… Why would she… but…'

_"Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no…"_

'But he **is** strong enough… for everything… love, fighting demons, and way more than I'm worth…' Kagome blinked away the small tear that attempted to fall.

"_Well I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore…"_

Kagome faltered in singing the words._  
_

_I don't need you anymore  
No, I don't need you anymore"_

'Hold it…' Inuyasha noticed the falter, and what the lyrics were. 'Was… that…?'

"_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no…"_

'I can't keep her on a string of doubt forever…' Inuyasha thought, folding his arms. 'I'm going to have to tell Kagome… that I'm in love with her…'

"_Do you believe in life after love?"_

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. 'No… I don't believe in life after love… cause' I can never stop loving Inuyasha…'

- - - - - - -

AWWWWWW!!! Tear…

No this is not the end…

I also knowm that any of you are still confused on different factors, and most definitely will become so with upcoming chapters. Oh, that rhymed! But no worries since a lot of them are going to be answered most likely in the remaining chapters or the next few fan fictions. (yes, I am making a bloody sequel, for like the EITH TIME!!!)

I realize that this is not a long chapter, but I should be dishing out some long ones after this.

The song up above was Believe by Cher. (KPK- Cher. Cher. Why did it have to be Cher?!)

Review?…


	29. Clash! KagInu vs ChiHoj!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!! SO MANY REVIEWS!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!! OMK!!!! OMB!!!!…

Can't… breath…

Okay, I took that a little too much. Now, if you read the chapter 28 with and actual disclaimer in it, then you read the right one. If not, go back and read the one with the disclaimer with it. If it has not appeared yet, then wait till tomorrow for it. I'm having uploading issues.

Now, once I finish the last chapter of this fic (not story), then I shall work on the first chapter of the sequel. Also, if people review in or email their question of being confused in this fic, I shall post a chapter at the end saying answering all of the questions, unless they are going to be answered in the next fic. So, go on ahead!! : )

I pretty much have the whole idea for the next fic (WHICH IS THE SEQUEL!!!) , so no worries. I believe that this chapter is going to be second to last, just to let you know.

Damn it! I'm babbling again!! Sorry!

KPK - when don't you?

Disclaimer- (okay, seriously, go read the last disclaimer or else this won't make sense. Now where we? Oh yes, I remember!)

Inuyasha had been transformed into a . . .(Jaws theme)(smoke clears)

SQUIRREL!!!! That's right, a squirrel!!! A mostly red squirrel with pointy ears and white floppy hair on top of his head!!

Love Music- The magic acorns work!

Miroku-Eeeeehhhhhhhh?????!!!!??!?!?

Kagome- Well this is interesting…

Sesshomaru- What the-? OW! Grrrr… (starts to pull on the blender that's stuck in his hair. Group of everyone is temporarily distracted from Inuyasha, watching Sesshomaru try to unstuck the thing) (first he pulls on it) (next, he has Jakkin use the staff of 2 heads (burn, baby, burn!)) (Employs Miroku's wind tunnel, then Sango's Hirikutsu, or however you spell it) RRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (pulls out blender…and all his hair) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Kagura- I think he would have been better off with the blender in

Sota- Wait. If the girl team has acorns that turn people into squirrels, and there's more than one acorn (guy team looks fearfully at the girl/Kouga/Felix/ Kamiko-Zephuru team)

Shard- Can we go?

KungPowKitty- Go ahead everyone

WOOSH!!!! In a strike of shiney smoke and bright light flashes, the guy team has been reduced to a colony of TALKING squirrels!!!! Each with their own personal hairdo!!!

Totosai- GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Shippou- Was I supposed to get smaller?

Naraku- How am I supposed to steal the Shikon no Tama like this?

Miroku- (on phone) Hello? I need to speak with your best psychiatrist!

Inuyasha- Hmm, I wonder if this means that-

Kagome- SIT!

Inuyasha- (erk) yep, the rosary still works

Sango to Love Music- (shakes hand) Nice job!

Love Music- Thank you

Kamiko- Zephuru- Methinks I am glad we switched sides

Felix- I agree. Can you untie me now?

Kouga- Absolutely not!

Guy team in unison- TURN US BACK, PLEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZE!!!!!!

StalkingChicken- Excuse me?!

Sangarouka (to Morobuku)- Oh no! You're much cuter this way!

Sesshy- Hey, I got my hair back! Maybe this isn't so bad!

Jakkin-(whaps Sesshy in head for the idea)

Inuyasha- Turn us back, damn it!!!!

Kagome-Give me one good reason

Inuyasha- euh?

KungPowKitty-(looks evilly happy over shoulder at Kamiko-Zephuru, who returns look) Only if…

Guy team- ONLY IF WHAT?!

Felix- Hehehe! …you surrender!

(Bwa hahaha!!!! Do we feel pity for the boy team? Yes, I think we do! Well, since the fan-fic (but not story) is almost over, we figured start giving the disclaimer a climactic point! What will happen next time?!)

Music is ht tp: ww w.so ngja pan. com/l iste n.p hp? id (equal sign) 836

**CHAPTER 29 - Clash! KagInu vs. ChiHoj!**

Kagome woke to hear from downstairs, "FINALLY!! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU TWO WERE GOING TO BE GETTING BACK!!!"

"I guess Sota and Grandpa are back…" she sat up in her bed, and looked around her room. Sango and Sangarouka were still sleeping soundly, what with the massive earmuffs that they now put on at night. They were getting smarter.

Kagome smiled a little, and got out of her bed, instantly jumping back under the covers. "Kami, the tatami is like ice!" she peered around the room to where her slippers were. By the door. ' Ick, not good.'

The miko stood up on her bed, and then instantly knocked her head on the ceiling. In turn, she then staggered backwards, and slipped off the bed.

Kagome turned over in time to see that she was going to land on Sanga, and grabbed onto the back of her desk chair.

There were about seven textbooks on the seat of the chair, making a perfect anchor. The chair twirled around, with Kagome holding on for dear life, faster and faster and faster each turn.

"WAAaaaAAAaaaaAAAaaaaAAAaaaAAAAAAaaaAAAaAaaaaAAAaa…" she let go of the back. It was only then that she realized why the floor was so cold; someone had left the window open over night. And, ironically enough, that was the reason that she then went sailing out of the window, and onto a tree branch. "Ow…"

Crack. (KPK- (between giggles) you gotta be kidding me!)

"Uh oh." (KPK- guess not)

SNAP!

THUD, CRASH, SLAM, CLONK, TINKER!…

Kagome rubbed her butt, "Ugh." SMACK! "OW!" the broken tree branch just hit her in the head.

"Why do I have the feeling this is not going to be a good day…?"

"I dunno, why?" the hanyou up in the tree asked, smirking.

"BONZAI!!"

Inuyasha fell straight out of the tree.

The miko was now panting heavily, after being scared out of her wits. "DID YOU HAVE TO FREAK ME OUT LIKE THAT?! I PRACTICALLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

"WELL IF **YOU** DIDN'T YELL SO DAMN LOUD, I WOULDN'T HAVE!!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, lips tensed. "Hmph!" she turned straight around, and walked straight to the door and inside.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was befuddled. Usually she didn't just walk away from a fight, she fought on and on until it escalated to a certain word. 'Why did she just do that instead?…'

Inuyasha sat there for a moment before jumping onto the house's roof, and going through Sota's window. 'Guess sleeping out in the tree to watch over her wasn't a smart idea…'

- - time change- -

"Now listen , my boy, the history of these eggs is…" Morobuku was attempting to keep himself from shoving his breakfast plate down Mr. Higurashi's throat.'Must not kill, must not kill…'

Kagome fiddled around with her eggs in her chopsticks, watching her mother twirl around the kitchen. She got the super caffinated coffee.

"(sigh)…"

"Kagome, are you okay? You've barely touched your food…" Shippou asked, wiping the milk off of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Sango looked at her friend. "I don't buy it. Tell us Kagome."

The miko shook her head. "I'd rather not…"

Inuyasha frowned. ' Uh oh… Please don't say I screwed things up again…?'

- -time skip- -

(wondering what's got her down?)

Kagome walked quietly out of her third period class room. ' How do I… But.. Ugh, this is hopeless… I'll just have to-'

"Hey, bitch, where's my Inuyasha?" Chiaki said coldly to Kagome. "Somewhere. Now shut up and let me think."

Chiaki laughed, being surrounded by her prep friends. "Why should I let you think? You don't have a brain, idiot. And even if you did-"

Kagome had had it. She whirled around, staring straight at Chiaki. Her glare sent shivers up the prep's spine. "Do you even know _how_ to shut up?! If either of us doesn't have a brain, it's ** YOU**, YOU SLUT!"

"Why yo-"

"AND EVEN IF I DID KNOW WHICH CLASSROOM INUYASHA IS IN RIGHT NOW, DO YOU THINK I WOULD TELL YOU SO YOU COULD GO AND TRY ANOTHER TIME TO WIN HIM OVER?! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, BITCHY WHORE, HE'S SAVED MY LIFE, KISSED ME," 'even if it was on the forehead…' "AND HELD ME HELLA MORE TIMES THAN HE'S EVEN SEEN YOU! SO **YOU ** BACK THE HELL OFF!!"

Chiaki's friends were in shock. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, and they knew that the preppy girl before them was not going to be happy about it.

But instead of anger, "Then why did he take ME out, you bitch?! Besides, it's obvious he likes me more than you. I mean really, who would want someone like you when they can have this perfect body?" Chiaki slapped the miko so hard that Kagome went flying into the nearby lockers. She screamed out in pain as Chiaki walked over to her and began to yank her hair.

"**KAGOME!!!!!**" Inuyasha roared. He bolted down the hallway, grabbed hold of her, and jumped to the opposite side of the hall. Ayumi, Sango, and Eri (all in the same class) ran out of their classroom (which was nearby), and ran over to their friend. "KAGOME!"

Chiaki looked on disbelief. 'Does he really care that much about her?…' She ran down the hallway, and turned the corner. Inuyasha quickly checked over Kagome to be sure that she was okay. There were small slivers of blood where Chiaki's nails had landed. The hanyou growled.

Inuyasha sped down the hallway, turned the corner, and in a moment had hold of Chiaki. "Listen you, I tried to let you know easier before, but that obviously didn't work. I hate your over-perfumed gut, and the only one I care for is Kagome! If I find you hurt her again, you will have a scar to prove my love for her."

Chiaki was terrorized. She quickly nodded her head, eyes wide open.

"Good." Inuyasha let go of her, still angered, but proud that he hadn't turned into a full demon. Since weapons at school were a no-no, Kagome and Ms. Higurashi had forbidden him to bring it anywhere.

He ran back to Kagome, who was being comforted by her friends. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" She looked into his worried eyes, and a wave of relief swept over Kagome. "Really! I'm okay… Can you let go of my hand now? You're cutting off the circulation."

Inuyasha let go of her hand, but skipped all of his classes for the rest of the day to be in hers. He was not going to let her be hurt again.

- -time, place skip- -

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want some anti-bacterial cream?" Yanayi asked for the fourth time. It was getting annoying. "I'm good mom."

"Okay… Well," she took a sip of her coffee. " WEEEEEEEE!! O, I WANNA PLAY THE VIDEO GAME TOO!!" she jumped over the couch, picked up the X-box controller, and turned to Shippou (who is holding the other controller). "Prepare to be squashed."

"You first!" The two began to duke it out on a 007 game. "Ha, I already got OddJob! Beat that!"

"Oh yeah, well I just blew up Elektra King!"

"Oh kami…" Kagome smacked her forehead.

Naena (KPK- aka green hair) was now over at the Kagome's house, and was calling people in Nagoya. "So the plane should be getting in when?… m'kay… Oh shut up, I'm perfectly sane right now… Oh, I wonder if they have any…" Naena hung up the phone, and sounds of rummaging through every last thing in the kitchen could be heard. "Let's see… where is it… where, where, where… AH!!"

Miroku looked up from watching the bad guy slaughter on the T.V. and stared at the Kitchen door. "What the-"

Naena thrust open the door, smiling insanely. He held up an empty can of soda. "Me like soda!" Naena began to bounce off of all of the walls, literally.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"BWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone (excluding the soda freak) bolted out of the room, up the stairs, and into Kagome's room. It was rather crowded.

"Ack! I can't breath!!"

"Well everyone didn't have to go and stick themselves in my room!"

"Whew, it's cold in here."

"The history of this bedspread is ancient…"

"Kami, let me out!!"

SLAP!

"Waaah! I was about to kill GoldFinger!!"

"So, I was gonna get Xenia Onatopp!!" (KPK- What kinda name is that anyway?!)

"What is with that kid?!"

"Arrgh…"

The sounds of destruction downstairs stopped. Everyone listened carefully. "What happened?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had been pushed up here with everyone else. "Damn it, I'll just go out and see." He opened the door.

Naena was standing right outside the door, smiling. "HERE'S NAENA!"

SLAM!

"That kid's mental."

Sota suddenly rose his finger up in the air. "EUREKA! I KNOW HOW WE SURVIVE THIS!"

- - P.O.V. change- -

Naena stood smiling and wide eyed outside of the miko's room. He bounced up and down, enjoying the caffeine high. But he suddenly didn't hear anything beyond the door. "Hmm?! Sound coming from room is no?! Must I-I-I-investigate!!"

Naena kicked open the door, and stuck his head inside. From what it appeared, no one was in the room. He looked around, under the bed, inside the closet, behind the mirror, but there was not a single living being in there. "NANI?!?!?!"

The door then slammed shut. Naena whirled around, and heard the window slide shut. Then the sound of duct tape being put on top of things. "AIE!!! DRATSDED!!!"

- -P.O.V. change- -

Inuyasha snickered outside of the window, happy that his biggest fan had come up with such a good idea. Inside, the remainder of the group cheered and laughed.

The doorbell rang.

Kagome looked at the others around her, for whom were not moving an inch. "Ugh, fine, I'll get it."

The miko jumped down the stairs, and looked at the mess that was once her living room. "I think we shall be going to a furniture store soon…"

Ding-Dong!

"Right, that's the reason I came down here…" she walked to the door.

- -P.o.V. change- -

Inuyasha sat up on top of the upper roof of the Higurashi Shrine. " I smell that Hobo bastard…" He looked over the edge of the roof, and saw Hojo standing at the front door. He growled.

"Oh, hello Hojo." he heard Kagome say. 'I'll kill him after she leaves… I'll kill him after she leaves…'

"Hi Kagome! Since you were feeling better and all, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something…?"

Growl.

"Oh, Hojo… Listen, you're a really sweet and all, but I just don't feel like that towards you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"And it isn't fair that I kept on leaving you on a limb for that long about my feelings, so, I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha smiled like an idiot.

"Oh… is it some other guy or something?"

"Kinda…"

It was all Inuyasha could do from not jumping up and doing the makarena.

"Well… Sorry to bother you…"

"Although, I do know that one of my friends has a crush on you."

"Really? Who?!"

"You don't waste time, do you? It's Eri."

"I gotta go! See ya!!" And Hojo jumped down the front steps. Kagome rolled her eyes, and was about to go back inside, when she heard something. "Is that… pattering?"

She walked out into the front plaza thing-a-mabober, and looked up at the roof. Inuyasha was up there, dancing to his hearts content. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The hanyou looked up for a second, blushing furiously. "Uhh…"

Crack.

"Not again."

CRASH, SLAM, BOOM, BANG, SHUCK, WHAP… tinker… BAM! "OW!"

Kagome slammed her hand to her forehead. " Inuyasha, you baka…"

- -inside…- -

Inuyasha rubbed his head, before chucking the board that hit him in the head through the hole he made. "Damn it… hold it…" He was on Kagome's bed.

"BWEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! I HAVE A FRIEND INSIDE OF MY NEW DOMAIN NOW!!!! HAIL THE LORD OF GUM DROPS AND FABRIC SOFTENER!!!"

"Oh shit… Naena…"

- - - - - - --- - - - - -

Bwhahahahaha!!! Can you guess who I based Naena after?! See disclaimers… and the lord of the nutcracker called Wilson. (cough cough Felix73 Cough Cough)

Review?…


	30. Stay With You

SO MANY REVIEWS!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!! OH KAMI!!! WEEE, YAAAAAAY!!!! OVER 200!!!!! WEEEEEWEEEEEEEEEEWEWRD.FSKEGRFJWUH GTWERUIUKRHGWEKRJGH …

Must… breath… now…

Tis the last chapter of this fiction, so grab some popcorn or something. This is loooooooooong. But no worries, the sequel's idea has been finalized, and I am already starting on the first chappie of it : )

Now, many of you have been calling for armloads of fluff. Now, I am adding as much fluff as the plot will allow, so grab a box of tissues. Not to mention all of the insanity between all of it, so grab… something… uh… anti-psychotics?… I could use some… or Felix73... I know Naena does…

Felix73 - HEY!!!!!!!!

And don't forget, if you are still confused on some things when this is over, than email or review the confusions (ABOUT THE PLOT, NOT WRITING!! I'm sorry if I get a little confusing sometimes when I write, but hey, I can't help it.) to me.

(sry for so long to update, but this took forever to write, and I only posted it when I had the first chappie of the next fic done)

Disclaimer - (Now then! Where were we? Oh yes! Last chapter! That in itself deserves many a tear! But never fear! So long as we keep the cops and lawyers away, disclaimer will be here! Now then, as I was saying…)

Shippou- Surrender or stay squirrels?!

Love Music- Exactly!

Inuyasha- No damn way!

Kagome-(picks up Inuyasha squirrel by nape of neck and glares at him) Oh? Is that so?

Inuyasha- Uh…

Kagome- Sit, boy!!! (forgets to let go of Inuyasha, goes flying into the ground with him)

Inuyasha- Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Kagome-(glowers at Inuyasha, lets go of him) Inuyasha…sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit! sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!sit!SIT!!!!

Alas, the poor squirrel known as Inuyasha…

Kagome-(gets up) Serves you right!

Felix- Can I torture them now?

Stalking Chicken- Since we are still technically at war, most certainly!

Guy team looks at Felix, each other, and understandably start to run away.

Shard- Oh, no ya don't! (cage springs out of nowhere around the squirrels)

Sango- Now where were we?

Sangarouka- I know! Pick me!

Ayame- (takes out the reverse-transformation acorns) Say it! Or else…(motions to Felix, who has again found a nutcracker and is chasing Kamiko-Zephuru around with it)

Sesshomaru- I surrender!

Felix-What?! No!! Wilson the third didn't get to play!!!

Naraku- Me, too!

Guy team surrenders. Except Inuyasha, no surprise. He's the last one that's still a squirrel.

Kagura- What a shame. We were going to have such a blast celebrating the end of this disclaimer and the start of another.

Inuyasha- Feh.

KungPowKitty- Your loss!

Inuyasha- Huh?

Kagome- We were going to have so much of that Ramen stuff you like to help celebrate. Oh, well, more for us!

Inuyasha- Eeeehhhhhhh?!????!?!?!!!???????

KungPowKitty- Aww, looks like puppy dog is not happy about this.

Inuyasha- But…but…but…

Love Music- Very good. You have mastered the first word of conjugation. Now try saying "and."

Felix- (approaches with Wilson) Hehehehehhehehehehhehe!!!!!!!!

----- - -- - later ----- - ------

We're at some random field, and it's night time. Somehow, there's a stereo blasting Good Days by Zone (you may thank K-Z for the musical input here). Aaaaaaaaaannnnndddddd…

Miroku and Sango are dancing, and for once, our favorite lecher is behaving himself. I believe a pat on the back is in order!

Shippou and Rin are running around in the playful manner children do. How cute!!!!

"Auntie" Martha has sprung outta jail and is teaching Sota how to cook quiche.

Martha Stewart- Much better job, little boy! Now let's learn how to turn this (picks up 18-wheeler in left hand) into a gorgeous centerpiece for your table this year!

Sota-Someone help me.

Ayame is repeatedly 'rolling over' Kouga for once again doing his "KAGOME MY GIRL!!!!!!" routine. Let's get a round of applause for Ayame!

Kouga- OW!!!! Stop it!!! That's the fifteenth time!!!!

Ayame- And I'm going to continue until you have ROLL-OVER(flip thud)-ed as many times as you have done that!!! ROLL OVER!!!!!

Kouga- AAAIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Kagura has employed KPK. You see, KPK is beating Naraku over the head with her frying pan.

Naraku- Ow ow ow ow ow ow owowowowowow!!!!! Knock it off!!!!

KPK- Not until she pays me!

Kagura- And that may take a while.

Sangarouka and Morobuku hold onto each other in fear as they are strapped into the passenger seats of a car being driven by Hakaku! For good reason, obviously! Hey, wait, when'd he get here?!

And lastly…Inuyasha has been turned into a human again…however, he hasn't surrendered exactly, SO, yeah. He is caged with a sugar-substituted Felix equipped with Wilson the nutcracker among other things. But that's not what really has his boxers in a bunch. (Bwa hahahhahahahhaahahha!)

Inuyasha-(running in circles from Felix in his cage) Sesshomaru, you bastard!!!!!!

Kagome- (is dancing with Sesshy. Oh yeah! Am I bad? And no, oh weird-thinking people, this is not a romantic thing happening here.) Hmph! Call it pay back

Inuyasha- FOR WHAT?!?!?!!!

Kagome- (still dancing, pretending not to care) haven't decided yet

Sesshy- (is, um, a pathetic dancer in that he doesn't understand dancing. Yeah, he's trying to mimic Kagome, which isn't doing so well) May I have more soda, please?

Kamiko-Zephuru, who is dancing nearby- ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!

Sesshy is sad. Boo hoo

Kagome- If you didn't want me dancing with someone else, you should have surrendered

Inuyasha- Feh. Like I care

Kagome- SIT!!!!!

KPK-(comes up, whaps Inuyasha in head with frying pan)

Sango- (hits him in head with Hirikutsu thing)

Are we getting the idea? Each person present beats up Inuyasha in their own personal way.

Inuyasha-(has many bumps on head, one in particular is about the same size as Tetsusaiga) erp… That's…nothing

All- SIT, INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(because we're starting a new story (NOT SERIES) now, this is the last of the Boys vs. Girls war. Yep, all done. But what will be the theme next time? Oh the possibilities!)

(music is http :www. Song japa n.c om/l ist en.p hp? Id (equals sign) 2124)

**CHAPTER 30 - Stay with You**

Kagome ran up the stair and began to un-duct-tape her door. Soon after Inuyasha had fallen through the roof, sounds of utter destruction were easily heard (by her neighbors). "INUYASHA?! NAENA?!"

BANG, CLAMER, BOOM, SHATTER, SHHHHHIIIIIIIK… silence.

"Huh?" she pulled of the last strand of the gray sticky stuff, and bolted into the room. Inuyasha had tied up Naena with what was left of Kagome's bedspread. "INUYASHA!!!!! THAT WAS MY BED!!!!! SIT, BOY!!!!!"

Thud.

"BWEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEhehehehehe…" Naena stopped shivering in place. "Oh shit, I knew I shouldn't of had that mountain dew…"

Kagome thwacked her forehead. "Ugh… I think we will be keeping you out of the reach of caffeine and sugar…" Kagome said, walking over and untying the green haired boy. Inuyasha began to pry himself off of the ground. "What did you do that for?!"

"ugh..."

- -time skip- -

Shippou took hold of another bit of oden from the simmering pot. "This is real good, Kagome!"

She smiled, putting another bit of oden into her own mouth. 'Mmmm… oden, oden, oden, oden, oden… hmm?' Inuyasha was staring right at her. She stared right back until she could feel the blush boiling up, and turned back to her food.

'Tonight… yeah, I'll do it tonight…I think…' Morobuku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "Wake up call…"

"Huh? Oh… What do you want?"

"Could you pass the ika sashimi, please?"

"Here."

"Arigato…" Morobuku looked at his dog-eared friend, for who was back to staring at Kagome. 'I wonder…'

Ding-dong.

Kagome stood up, and went for the door. "Who the hell would be coming over right now…?"

She opened the door a crack before it burst open. Eri grabbed onto her friend and pinned her to the wall. "HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" then she started to hug Kagome. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SET ME UP WITH A DATE!!! YOU ARE THE BEST BEST-FRIEND **EVER**!!!!!!"

Kagome was completely confused.

Eri grabbed hold of her neck. "HOW!?!?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?!? YOU-"

Hugging.

"-ABSOLUTLY AWESOME PERSON!!!! I'M GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH **THE** HOJO!!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl.

"YOU WRECTH, NIRVANALY, DISGUSTING, WONDERFUL PERSON!!!!!! YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK!!!!" Eri let go of her friend, ran back out the door and slammed the door. Kagome sat there on the floor, bug eyed, and as confused as ever. "What in the…?"

- -place skip, time skip (backwards) - -

Naraku grinned upon coming to the wolf demons and such. He jumped down to the ground, followed by Kagura and Kanna.

"I believe you said Inuyasha and his comrades were here…"

"They were," Kagura lied. "I suppose they went elsewhere. Shall I go look for them?"

"No you shall not. Kanna, go search for Inuyasha and the others." The white haired girl walked away to the forest. Only in the safety of the trees and the bush did she turn around, and look onward at the wonderful happening to come.

"Well, anyway… wolf demons and etcetera… prepare to die…" Naraku opened up his kimono, sending forth hundreds of appendages. Zephuru called forth his staff of wind, and sent a slice of bluster through the disgusting limbs. Kouga ran out of the way here and there, dodging the planned out attacks Kagura was doing.

"Boy of wind, do you really think you can beat me that way?" He sent all of his appendages at Zephuru, who grinned. ZIP!

"Yep." Zephuru said from right behind Naraku. The hell man turned around in surprise, and suddenly felt the boys arms grab onto his neck. "NOW!!!"

Ayame stood up and yelled, " FLY!!!"

Zephuru and Naraku went soaring up through the atmosphere, passing clouds here and there. Naraku was petrified. 'It's like they planned all of this! And how can this boy stay so calm away from the ground?!'

Zephuru let go of the demon man.

Naraku fell down to the ground, making a large imprint of himself in the field. Within a few seconds, Zephuru landed in the ground, but he had been protected by the magic of the rosary. Since the fly command was meant as something to stop a being from doing something, and not stop their heart, Zephuru was bruised and dirty, but otherwise fine. Naraku on the other hand could feel all of his bone crushed.

Kanna walked out from the forest and join Kagura in slicing off the demon man's wrists. Thus, the orbs that were their hearts floated up from the ground, and entered their bodies. Ayame took out a piece of parchment. "Steps one and two done…"

Kagura put her hand to her chest, and felt the heart beat. "I'm finally free…" she glared at the scowering man before her. "Go ahead, Kaede."

The miko placed her hands together, and the rosary began to glow. Within seconds, the beads went straight for Naraku, and appeared around his neck. By this time, his bones were already beginning to push back together. He grabbed hold of the necklace now upon him. "What the shit is this?!"

"Kagura, say the word."

The woman of the wind grinned sadistically. "Naraku…"

He began to curse at her.

"Dissolve."

The beads began to glow, and Naraku could no longer feel his feet. Then his legs, all of his appendages, and began to loose feeling of his torso. He looked over his shoulder, and saw his body rapidly evaporating. For the first time ever, Naraku felt impending terror.

Everyone looked on with no remorse as the last bit of Naraku turned into dust, being picked up by the wind and flying up into the sky.

"He's finally gone…" Kanna said, dropping her mirror. She slammed her foot onto it, causing it to shatter and then vaporize. Kagura did as well with her sword and fan, each vanishing on impact.

Ayame rose up her hand.

Kouga looked at her, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

- -time, place skip- -

Ms. Higurashi watched the television with interest. The news reporter changed subject. "There have been no leads so far in either who the man ran over with a vehicle or who killed him two weeks ago before the storm. Officials say that they have been working endlessly on this case, but have been unable to get any leads. If you have any information, please call the number on the bottom of the screen…"

She sighed. 'I feel like this applies to me somehow… but I can't figure it out…' (A/N - I feel so sry for her. She doesn't even know her husband's dead.)

She looked out the window at the fading sun. "Hmmm… It's so pretty…"

Sangarouka looked up from the math text book and looked out the window. "Yeah…"

Kagome walked down the stairs, utterly exhausted. "Whew, I hate homework…"

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's still up in Sota's room doing homework… and avoiding grandpa's spirit wards…"

Ms. Higurashi chuckled a little before getting up and going into the kitchen. Straight for the coffee cups. "WEEEEEEBWEHEHEHE!!!"

"Kagome, your mother's mental."

"Think I haven't figured that out yet?" The young miko plopped down on the couch, and changed the channel. 'Boooooooring…'

Blip!

"Another boring channel…"

Blip!

"Infomercial."

Blip!

Blip!

"Yuck, baseball."

Blip!

Blip!

Blip!

"Erg…"

Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip, Blip!!

"There is nothing good on any of the 150 channels?!"

"Uh, konichiwa! It's cable, good stuff only comes on late at night on Spike TV…" Miroku said, coming in from the outside.

Sango glared at the houshi. "And what would that be prey t-"

Rub, Rub.

**SLAP!!!!**

And down went the unconscious monk.

Sangarouka applauded. Thus was followed by Kagome's mother jumping into the room, apron on, and twirling around like a ballerina. "PIYO, PIYO!!!"

The three girls in the room dropped their jaws, completely bug eyed.

Kagome heard the door of her younger brother's door slam. "Inuyasha's done." Within thirty seconds the hanyou was in the room, avoiding the possessed mother swinging around a cooking spoon. "She got extra caffinated again, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Grr… this gets really annoying…" Inuyasha ducked the wooden spoon Ms. Higurashi had in hand, which was being lunged around like a baton. He walked over to Kagome, and grabbed her wrist. "Come 'ere."

"Inuyasha, what are y-"

"Just come."

Sango and Sangarouka got out of their seats and began to follow Inuyasha and Kagome outside. The hanyou turned around. "NOT YOU TWO!!!" and BOOT!! The two girls have now been kicked back inside. "Inuyasha!! That wasn't very nice!!"

"Whatever, just follow me…" The miko did as told.

- - - -

However, Sango, Sangarouka, and Kagome's mother were feeling mischievous. "So… what now?"

"Simple, we go up to Kagome's room, break out all of that Spy Listen-in-on-Conversation Plus! stuff, and listen in…"

"Ms. Higurashi, you rock."

"No, I'm HYPER ACTIVE!!! TO KAGOME'S ROOM!!!"

They ran up the stairs.

- - - -

Inuyasha tugged Kagome behind him, and down the stairs of the shrine entrance. "Inuyasha!! What are you doing?!"

"You'll see."

'I'm getting bad feelings from this… I think…' Kagome continued on behind the hanyou. He seemed to know precisely where to go, whether it be down the sidewalk of the street or climbing over dumpsters to get to the other side of a wall.

Kagome spat out yet another banana peel from her mouth. "Inuyasha, where are y-"

"We're here."

"Huh?" Kagome looked out in front of her, watching Inuyasha turn a corner of the sidewalk. 'What in the world is he up to?!'

She followed him around the corner, and found herself standing at the entrance to the 'No Development' zone of Tokyo bay, with the sun setting in the distance. The miko felt her heart accelerate extremely, and barely held onto her breath once the hanyou took hold of her again. This time, however, he held it gently, almost… 'sweetly…'

'Thank Kami no one else is here…' the hanyou thought, guiding Kagome off of the pavement and onto the beach. Once he got to the entrance to the water, he pulled Kagome closer to him, not letting go of her hand. The two walked slowly down the shore, each of their hearts pounding loudly.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"For one thing, so that your mother, Sango, and Sanga couldn't listen into our conversation (He has sensitive hearing, remember.), and…

"And…?"

The hanyou sat down on the sand, and pulled Kagome down with him. Before she was able to do anything else, Inuyasha pulled out a long, rectangular box out of his jeans pocket. "t-to give you th-this…"

Kagome gulped. Her heart was already racing in the heart rate Olympics, but her breath kept on getting caught in her throat. "I-Inuyasha…"

"Open it."

She began to undo the bow on top, scooting closer to Inuyasha for warmth. Remember, it is November there.

Kagome pulled off the top, and almost fainted. Within the cardboard container was a single strand bracelet made of tanzanite ( look it up under images of google. It is really pretty) orbs, every now and then a silver bead in between. At the very end of the string thing, there was a small red tassel attached.

"Inuyasha, how could you afford this?!"

"I work part time on the weekends."

"Oh Kami, I mean, wow… This is _beautiful_…"

'just like a certain someone next to me…' Inuyasha watched her put it on around her wrist, and look at it in the light.

"Inuyasha, is this all you wanted me to come here for?"

"No, duh. Sure, like I took you ten miles away from your house to the beach just to give you a purple bracelet."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound so rude…" she looked down slightly, resting her head on the hanyou's shoulder. He blushed.

"So…" The miko began, looking back at the descending sun. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" he fiddled with the sand beneath him. Inuyasha had never realized how shy he got when around Kagome completely alone. It was unnerving that that could make him loose his cool.

"You don't know do you?"

"Er…"

The miko rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, your hopeless."

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Nothing it's just a figure of speech. Sheesh, I thought you would have heard it by now."

Inuyasha put on his pouting face, and Kagome could only giggle. "Why are you so happy?"

"You look so cute when you pout."

"I don't pout."

"Then what do you call what you're doing right now?"

No response.

"That's what I thought."

Inuyasha just continued looking straight foreword, watching the sun go down below the horizon.

He suddenly felt Kagome standing up. "Where are you going?"

"Considering that I came out here to receive what I got :which I am thankful for:, I don't see any reason more in staying."

The hanyou stood up, and began to follow behind the miko. ' I can't believe I can't tell her! Argh!!! I think being in this era is starting to get to me…'

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kagome turned right around to look at Inuyasha. "What?"

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you…"

Inuyasha felt blush engulf his face, and his heart going insane, but he didn't care. Before either he or Kagome knew what he was doing, the miko was in his arms in a tight embrace. " Inuyasha…?"

"Thank you… I want to thank you for always being with me… no matter what I've gone through, you have always stayed by my side, Kagome… And I want to stay by you, too…"

The miko couldn't breath. Her heart was aching so much, she wanted so bad to think that Inuyasha loved her, and that what he said was true. But Kikyo just didn't get out of her mind. 'Inuyasha… I wish so much that I could tell you…'

Inuyasha smelled and felt tears falling from the girl in his arms eye's onto his coat. He let go slightly, so that he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's… oh, never mind…"

- - place change- -

Two boys and two girls stepped out of the baggage claim area. The boy with black hair with red at the tips sat down his suitcases. "Why do I think that Naena forgot to get us a ride?"

A girl with slightly purple/black hair next to him sat down on her suit case. " Hoshido, it's Naena we're talking about here. He forgot in the attempt to devour more stuff that'll make him a hyperactive mess."

"I suppose we won't be saying that you said that, eh Yoshima?"The boy with a long braid in his hair asked.

"Akutsuo, If you even try to get me up for blackmail again…"

"Oh I wouldn't think of it. I-"

WHAM!

The girl with brown hair thwacked Akutsuo on the head. "Don't even think about it."

"Thanks, Osoane."

"No prob.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Can you here the lead into the next story?! Oh Yeah, rather large cliffy….

No, please do not impale me on broomsticks because I didn't have Inuyasha and Kagome kiss and confess their love and all that pizzazz. That shall be in the next fan fic, called Loving Incense (THIS ONE'S SEQUEL!!!0. The first chapter of that should be up soon : )

Review?…


	31. AN

Erm, hi. Just to let you guys know… there is a sequel to this story already going… it's called Loving Incense…. Yeah….

Kamiko Zephuru


End file.
